The Untold Truth
by Uchiha-Lady
Summary: When sakura is on a mission to Suna, she stumbles upon an unknown man with the request of healing his cousin. She agree's and to her shock she reconizes the man she has to heal, once healed he doesnt want to let go of her just yet. I suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, please leave a comment. Help is always welcome, and if there are any grammar mistakes please let me know. I'll try to change them a.s.a.p.  
Also i'm not english myself so no haters please, i wont respond to them.**

A/N: I change'd this chapter a bit, nothing really important, wasn't really satsified with how it looked.

**Disclaimer: Yea, i don't own it...**

**Chapter 1, A favour from an unknown man.**

It's been almost 3 years since she asked Sasuke to join him, that she wanted to come with him. And now even 3 years later she still hated the fact she even asked him such a thing. Back then she had been a foolish girl, stupid in love, following him around and would do anything for him. Now she knew better than that, and if she ever runs into him, she wouldn't follow him nor glance at him. She always had hoped to someday bring her beloved Sasuke back, but that hope had died.  
Even after Sasuke killed his brother for revenge, she had hope that after that he would come back, but he didn't. Thinking back of this angered her a little, but she gave up all hope at that moment, knowing she hated him now.

She has grown into a smart kunoichi, who was perfectly capable. Her medic skills surpassed even her shishou, the Godaime, and her strength was practically the same. She knew the Godaime wanted to retire, knowing she was getting to old, and Sakura always wondered who would be the next Hokage.  
Come to think of it, she always thought Naruto would be the next Hokage, but there were more people who could take the place of Hokage.  
Thinking of Kakashi, who already said he preferred to be a jounin, and then there's Shikamaru, who probably find it too troublesome.

Sakura shook her head for a moment, trying to get out of her thoughts. She grabbed her gloves and walked out of her apartment.  
Just as she closed the door she heard someone yell her name.

"Sakura-Chan" A voice called, as she noticed right away it was Naruto.

These days he looked allot like the fourth hokage, only with shorter hair, wearing a white coat with red flames.

"Naruto, your up early, not as I expected" Sakura walked up to her best friend. He us still a Genin but they didn't treat him as one.  
"I Have to meet up with a team in an hour, were finally having our first A rank mission" he stated with a wide grin.  
Sakura smiled at him, she remembered when they had they're first A ranked mission. Meeting up with a spy of the Akatsuki.  
"Well I wish you good luck and do return save, will you!" She gave him one of her wide smiles.  
"Off course, Sakura-Chan" he just said, giving one of his all knowing wide grin.

"So, you're heading to the Hokage tower too?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded in response, as they both walked towards the tower.  
"You're not the only one getting a mission today" she said. They walked out of the main street, where the stores were still closed, leading them in front of the hokage tower. Naruto pulled the double doors open and let Sakura, as the gentleman he is now, get in first.  
"You have to do a mission with a team?" Naruto asked, although he knew she probably didn't know yet.  
"I have no idea, I haven't gotten any information on it yet" she answered as expected.

They walked up the stairs and followed the long hall, until they reached a heavy double doored entrance.

"Well, I have to wait for the team, as always, Good luck, Sakura-Chan" Naruto cheered while leaning at the wall.  
"Thank you, see you later, Naruto" she gave him a bright smile as she turned around and knocked on the doors.

She heard a "Come in" as she entered and closed the door behind her, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto became much mature after the fight with Pain and she couldn't believe how much he grew up because of that. Naruto had still hope in returning Sasuke but sakura gave up that hope some time ago. He never liked talking about the past and he always reassured her the promise was still there and he would keep it. There last mission before the fight with pain, was to retrieve Uchiha Itachi but while searching for him they heard he was already killed by Sasuke.

Sakura bowed before her shisou with a smile.

"Good morning Sakura" Tsunade smiled at her apprentice. "Good morning, Tsunade-Shisou" Sakura answered back.

"Sakura, straight to the point. Your mission is to get to Sunagakura, Shikamaru is already there. They need assistance in training, especially medic training. Your mission is to help them and teach them anything you know about this subject, is this clear?" Tsunade looked at her seriously.

Sakura nodded in response, thinking back on how they helped them three years ago, by saving gaara from Akatsuki.  
"You will leave in two hours, an anbu team will be waiting for you at the gates, don't be late!" Tsunade said dismissing her.  
Sakura closed the door behind her, to see Naruto and his team waiting. Too her surprise Sai was also in the team and she smiled at him.

"So what is your mission, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with a smile as usual. Sakura smiled widely as this was a great opportunity for her.

"I have to get to Suna, to help them train in medical jutsu" She said smiling widely. "This is so great! I have to stay there a few days, I have to get ready, I'll leave in two hours." She smiled and hugged Naruto while saying goodbye already.

"That's great, Sakura-Chan, Good luck and see you in two months." He said with a wide grin, although his eyes sadden a little.  
"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll see each other before you know it" She said before turning around and leaving him with his students.

As soon as she was home she started to pack her stuff. She noticed her favourite dress and she thought she could use it with the hot weather in Suna. So she grabbed it and decided to bring it with her, for if she had a free day, not that she expected allot of free time. The dress was white, it wasn't a long dress as it stopped at her knees. The halter of the dress was over her shoulders. The dress fit her body perfect, as the end of the dress was loosened, and if she circled around with it, it would go up a bit. Further she took some normal clothes, underwear, and other little stuff with her, that she was used to having around. Once she packed everything, including her medical equipment, and books, she took a glance at the clock to see she had one and a half hour left.

For a few minutes she didn't know what to do, until she decided to go to the hospital. Even though it was her day off, because of the mission, she always checked upon her patients.

Once arrived at the hospital, she checked her mailbox, which was empty. She went to her little office to check if there were any new patient's, which was also not the sighed as she left her office, and walked trough the halls of the hospital.

There weren't many patient's in the hospital these days, and most patients only have minor injuries, from missions. After pain's attack on the village, everything returned to a peaceful state, and there hasn't been an attack ever since. Although after the attack, Konoha was practically destroyed, and Tsunade was unconscious for a few weeks. When she finally woke up and was back in her normal state, they told her what had happened. She was furious to know the elders voted for Danzou to become hokage, and threw every bad word at the elders feet. It wasn't until later that she found out Danzou was killed by Sasuke, and she became hokage again.

Sakura remembered how she arrived at the battle scene, although it was over. How she asked again to join him. But when he told her that he wanted to destroy Konoha, she was shocked, but still had said she would join him. He wanted proof and asked her to kill the wounded girl who was with him, then she changed her mind. After she saw how heartless he had become, she wanted to kill him. But she was lost in thought and he almost killed her, the girl tried to stop him. She turned around and looked how he had his chidori activated and was attacking. If it wasn't for Kakashi-Sensei she would've been dead now, and after Naruto had saved her when she had tried to kill him again and he almost killed her again.

Sakura shook her head to get out of those thoughts, it has been a few months since that happened, and she didn't want to think about it. And even thought Konoha was in a peaceful state at this moment, they knew Sasuke or the Akatsuki could attack anytime.

That's why Tsunade-shisou made sure there was more security around, and more anbu were stationed around the village. She even had contact with the sand village to get security up.

Sakura sighed as she noticed she was back at her office again, she went in and looked at the clock. There were only five minutes left before she had to go, so she left the hospital and went to her house.

There she grabbed her bag, and left towards the gates.

When she arrived she saw two anbu standing there. "Haruno-san, we will escort you on your travel to Sunagakura" Said one of them to her. She just nodded in response, although she thought she didn't need two escorts, she was ok with it.

Soon they were on there way towards Hidden sand village, it would be a two day journey. One of the anbu had told her they would go back as soon as she would arrive there. They travelled the whole day, at a normal pace, although it was much faster then a normal civilian walk.

It was only when the sun started to set that sakura decided to make a stop. She was starting to feel hungry so she decided to make a fire.  
In the meantime one of the anbu was getting water and food from a nearby river.

Sakura sighed as she sat down against a tree. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the forest. She was glad she was outside the hospital for now, still keeping her patients in the back of her mind. She always preferred field work or travelling. She opened her eyes and took the bottle of water, which the anbu who had come back with some fish and water, gave to her.

She felt relieved as the fresh water went down her throat. She sat down by the fire, watching how one of the anbu making the fish ready.

She thought she saw something moving in the corner of her eye. She narrowed her eyes towards the place where she thought she saw the movement. She was feeling as if someone was watching her, and somehow she felt uncomfortable. Sakura started to suspect something was wrong, she stood up and looked around, but she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you guys feel anything out of the ordinary?" She asked the two anbu, which were still sitting by the fire. They looked up at her and one replied "No? Is there something wrong? You noticed anything?"

Sakura shook her head, she wasn't sure if she had seen anything. "I'm not sure" She answered them. One of the anbu stood up and said he would look around, just in case. Sakura nodded and sat down again.

They would camp here for tonight, although she felt uncomfortable, it was getting to dark to travel. Sakura took her sleeping bag and rolled it out near the fire. A minute later she heard the anbu say the fish was ready. She took a fish and started to eat, which did her good, she hadn't eat at all after breakfast.

After an half an hour the anbu returned and sat down with them at the fire. "I didn't see anything, i put up some traps just in case." He said while he grabbed a fish.

Sakura nodded, feeling a bit relieved but still had that weird anxious feeling. She simply shrugged it off and finished her fish. She told the anbu she was going to sleep and curled up inside her sleeping bag. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

She woke up having a feeling someone was watching her. It was still midnight and the anbu's were still asleep. Slowly she sat up and looked around her. She seriously had a feeling she was being watched but she didn't want to wake up the two anbu for something like this, besides they already said everything was clear and he installed some traps. She stood up and sat down next to the still smouldering fire.

It wasn't a cold night but still there were goosbumps starting to form in her neck. Slowly she stood up again and looked around her. She looked past the trees as she explored it. Suddenly she saw a couple of red eyes on her left and she stumbled back. She almost fell over a bark but quickly she got her balance back. When she checked the same spot again the eyes were gone.

Sakura inhaled deeply, did she just see what she think she saw? Sasuke? She shook her head, was she going crazy? She checked the anbu and noticed they were still sleeping. She decided to check the spot and slowly walked towards the place. Once she arrived she noticed no one was there and turned around to walk back at the camp when someone suddenly covered her mouth and grabbed her around the waist.

Shocked, her eyes widened and she stood completely still, her heart was in her throat and she swallowed hard. "Do exactly as i say!" A voice whispered in her 's mind started to work at top speed and was about to slap his hand away when she got pulled away, as if something was sucking them closed her eyes trying to get rid off the dizziness that started to take over and she had a feeling they went to fast to be healthy.

Suddenly the person let her go and she fell to the ground. She cough and her head started to ache. Once she got over the dizziness she turned around and quickly got up. "What the hell!" She scolded raising her fists into fighting position. She noticed the man in front of her had short black hair, his eyes looked feminine and his eyes were onyx, he stood a few meters away.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you, I only have a mere favour to ask of you!" The man tried to calm her down. "A favour?" She asked in surprise as her brows furrowed.

She didn't know this man let stand if she could trust him. Why the hell would he ask her for a favour? The man just nodded in response.

"Well I don't know if I can trust you! For the fact you took me away from my teammates and you've been spying on me!" she reasoned.

"If you don't want to help willingly, I have to take you with force." The man pointed out as he took a step closer. By instinct she took a step back and went into fighting position once again.

The man chuckled and suddenly disappeared from it's spot, Sakura's eyes widened and she remembered her lessons. She checked left, right and behind her when she saw him a few feet away leaning against a tree. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" She asked in angered.

The man pushed himself from the tree and walked towards her again. "I want you to heal my cousin." He stopped in front off her. "Why should I trust you?" she asked in suspicion. She didn't like how he moved her from her teammates, why couldn't he have asked her there?

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to heal my cousin, he has been sick for a time now, plus he is badly wounded." He simply shrugged.

"And if I don't? You take me by force! So do I have any say in this!" She pointed out blankly.

"Well... Not exactly, but I'm a person who ask nicely first." He answered her. She looked at his face and couldn't help to notice there was something familiar about this guy, while she was sure she had never seen him before. "Right! Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I got a mission, so I have better stuff to do!" She sent chakra to her fist and slammed it into the ground. The ground split apart leaving a small crater and she ran back towards her camp.

Before she could even move for a few meter's the man was in front off her again. She stopped and snarled, this man was to fast! She grabbed some kunai's from her pouch and threw them his way but to her surprise he just disappeared. "Oh man, I asked you to go willingly, I don't want to hurt the medic" he scowled behind her. Quickly she turned around but was too late as she got a kick to her side which slammed her into a tree.

Pain shot trough her body as she fell to the ground. Slowly she got up, panting heavily, and looked at the man, her eyes widened in shock as she stared into two crimson eyes.. Sharingan?

_'Who the hell is this man' s_he thought as she kept staring at him.

"Well, are you coming now? I don't want to hurt you more neither do I want an unconscious medic, he is dying!"

Sakura head pounded, he wants her to heal his cousin, then who is... his cousin? Could it be Sasuke and why does this man posses the Sharingan and be alive?Wasn't the whole clan massacred by Itachi?

"Will you let me go after I heal him?" She asked him suspiciously, if not then in no way she would help him, not even when he would kidnap her.

"Yea, I will." He nodded in response.

Sighing she let her hands fell beside her. "Fine, I'll go with you and check on him."

The man smirked and walked towards her "Good. I'm going to carry you, I can go allot faster." He said as he walked towards her and picked her up, bridal style.

Sakura shrieked and threw her hands around his neck to balance herself a small blush tinting her cheeks. Quickly she looked the other way so he wouldn't notice, not that he could see it because of the darkness.

In a flash they left and Sakura's head started to feel dizzy again. He was moving at such a high speed that she couldn't see the trees. She had never experienced such a speed. They travelled like this for a half hour when he suddenly stopped at a small cabin. Once in front of the door he put her to the ground and opened the door.

Slowly she followed him inside and noticed a man lying in a bed on her left.

It smelled musty inside and their hung a sent of blood in the air. She didn't see any lights and it was dark inside. He nodded towards the guy and walked towards him.

He grabbed the blankets and pulled them down. She noticed he was bandaged over his chest.

"I need some light." She stated as she went into medic mode. The man nodded and grabbed some candle's from a small closed. He lighted the candles which some matches and put them beside the bed. Once the lights were on she recognized the man in the bed and she turned pale.

"I... I can't heal him!" she stuttered. She shook her head, this was impossible. The man in front of her was none other then.. Uchiha Itachi. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and squeezed it making her whimper in pain. He was still so powerful even in this state. She looked at him and noticed him looking straight at her. She furrowed her brow and noticed right away that this man was blind. A few second's later he released his grip and his hand felt on the bed, lifeless. Quickly she checked if he was still breathing and he was.

"You agreed to it, heal him!" The man said as he sat beside her. Sighing she put her hand on he forehead, what kind of mess did she put herself in.

"Do you know what this man has done! He is an S-ranked criminal, plus a bloody killer and you expect me to help him!" She almost screamed.

The man just nodded in response which frustrated her. She couldn't help him, he would go after Naruto again, no she wouldn't heal him.

"If I heal him, he would just go and try to kill Naruto again, I'm not going to help him!" She shook her head.

Suddenly she got pinned against the wall. "You're going to heal him now! And about that Naruto, he won't go after him!" His voice was angered and he had his sharingan activated again. Sakura swallowed the numb feeling away in her throat and nodded.

Slowly he released her and she kneeled down at the bedside again. The first thing she did was checking his temperature which was extremely high. "He got a fever, and a bad one at that too." She voiced. "I need some cold water to try and bring the fever down." She grabbed her medic pouch and starting to search for some herbs while the man went to get some water.

Once she found the one she was looking for she started to mix a potion at the small table on the right. After a few minutes he came back with cold water and she dipped some cloth into it and put it on Itachi's forehead. The medicine was done, but she decided to heal him first, he needed to be conscious to take the medicine. Carefully she removed the bandage around him and noticed a big wound on his leg and his arm was burned. She checked his ribs and noticed three of them were broken and were close to his lungs.

She quickly moulded chakra into her hands and started to knit the tissue in his leg back together. Her brows furrowed in concentration. When she was done she quickly started on his burned arm. Those two were the easiest to heal. She started with the ribs which she pulled back to place with her chakra, and started to heal the bones back together. For each bone it took her an half hour to heal. Unlike tissue, bones didn't heal as fast and took allot of chakra. When she started working with the second rib, sweat already poured from her forehead and she wiped it away. After a few hours off healing him, she was almost out of chakra and felt exhausted.

"I need some rest to restore my chakra." She said sleepy as she stood up and stretched herself. She replaced the cloth with a new one and sat down at the small table where the man was also sitting. "Where is this for?" He asked pointing at the medicine. "It's a medicine for the fever, but he needs to be awake to be able to take it." She explained while resting her head on her arms which she had folded on the table. "What's your name?" The man asked in front of her. "Sakura" she yawned.

"My name is Shisui." He said. "I'll get something to eat, you take some sleep." With that he stood and left the cabin. Sakura closed her eyes and instantly fell to sleep

**My first chapter of my first story, please review and tell me what you think. Idea's are always welcome offcourse.  
I don't know if it is going to be a couple fanfic, I haven't decided yet. Critic's are welcome if they can help me.**

**With love,  
Uchiha-Lady.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the second chapter is up. Yay one review :D Thanks for those who put me to favorite's, although i would like it more if you reviewed and told me what you think. Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, i will change it in time. This is my first fanfic so, i know it isn't amazing but i'm trying.**

**Disclaimer: You know the meaning of this. Me no own. :(**

**Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 2, Disease! Restored eyesight.

Sakura woke up and she noticed her sleeping bag was tossed over her. She looked around and noticed she was still in the cabin. She blinked a couple of time's, he must have retrieved her stuff from the camp. Her body felt a bit sore because she had slept on the ground, she didn't know how she got there in the first place but guessed Shisui must have laid her down there. She also noticed her back pack was there lying against the kitchen counter.

"Good morning. Had a nice nap?"

She noticed Shisui sitting at the table and she slowly got up. Her chakra was mostly restored. She sat down opposite of him and yawned.

"Yea but i'm a bit sore though." She answered him.

"You want some breakfast? I made some fried eggs with rice." He asked her, and she nodded.

He walked towards the very small kitchen, which was between the bed and the table, and grabbed a plate, which he filled with some fried eggs and rice, and put it down for her, as he sat down again.

"So how is he doing?" He asked her while she ate her food. Sakura looked up from her plate to answer.

"I healed most of his wounds, except for his eyes, i never healed eyes before and i need to look into it before i start on it. Also his fever is still very high, but we need to wait for him to wake up. Also while i worked on his ribs i noticed something was wrong with his lungs but i haven't checked it further because i needed my chakra to restore."

He nodded in response. "Will he make it?" he asked as he glanced a worried look to his cousin. "I think so, if we can bring that fever down, he might make it." She answered professionally. Shisui sighed with relief at that.

Once she was done with her breakfast, she felt much better and started to check on Itachi's lungs. She moulded chakra into her hand examining his lungs with it.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, she never seen anything like this, there was allot of blood in his lungs but she knew for sure the rib hadn't hit his lung.

She closed her eyes in concentration and noticed his lung was weak. She followed the trail of blood trough his chest and she shook her head. She had never seen anything like this.

She grabbed her back and pulled a scroll out of it. Shisui raised his eyebrows in question. "He has blood in his lungs i got no idea how. He didn't had a punctured lung." She explained to him while she went trough some hand seal and placed her hand on the scroll. Several book appeared with a poof and she grabbed a big dark blue book with a red medic symbol on it. She flipped trough the pages until she found what she was looking for.

The page had the large title, Tuberculosis. She read trough the page and went back to Itachi's side, she moulded chakra into one hand and hold the book with the other.

Shisui was reading the page from behind her. "Tell me do you know anything about his medical history?" She asked in an demanding tone.

"Not really, he had pill in his pocket though, i still have them." He walked towards the closed and pulled out Itachi's akatsuki cloak. He grabbed the pills from the pocket and gave them to Sakura.

She read the description on the bottle and noticed the pills were not to cure the disease but to halt it. She checked his lung again and started to feel outside of the lung.

She noticed small bacteria surrounding his lungs and started to dig deeper into it. Slowly she removed her chakra out of his system.

"I need a bowl with water." She said as she stood up and took a small bottle from her medic pouch. Shisui gave her some water and she muttered a thanks.

She threw the little bottle empty into the water and started to mix it. With her chakra she formed a bubble of the water and held it above Itachi's lung.

"you need to hold him, it's probably going to hurt, even when he's not awake, his body will respond." She asked him and he nodded.

Fast she pushed the bubble into his lung and pulled it out at the other side. As aspected Itachi tried to jerk up but Shisui held him down. Now the bubble was filled with blood and bacteria, and she slwoly placed it back into the bowl.

Sakura placed the bowl on the kitchen and grabbed another scroll from her pouch. She went through the hand seals and some medic equipment appeared with a poof.

She placed the stuff that she didn't need on the kitchen and grabbed the microscope. She placed it on the table and grabbed the bowl, slowly she places some of the bacteria on a small glass and shoved it into the microscope.

After some examination she concluded this was defiantly tuberculosis and she sighed. She didn't know for how long he had this but she knew she could treat it.

It will take her allot of time and effort but she could heal him in time, if she removed all the bacteria and infected dna. However she couldn't do it at once as she would damage his lungs to much.

Sighing again in frustration she put away her medical supplies. Shisui who had been sitting on the bed next to Itachi looked at her questionably.

She saw his look and started explaining.

"Tuberculosis, i can heal it but it will take allot of time, maybe even a month, the problem is i need to know for how long he has this and based upon that i will know for how long the treatment will take. I will start today and i will slowly remove the tuberculosis bacteria and infected dna, i can't do it all at once, else i will damage his inside's"

Shisui nodded in understand. "If you need anything tell me."

Sakura nodded. "I need you to hold him down while i remove the cells and dna. I need alot of bowls and water." She said sighing. Shisui nodded and left with some bowls to get water.

She had hoped she could've healed him quickly and go back to Konoha, but now that she found out he had tuberculosis, it wouldn't be anytime soon.

She cursed inwardly, she never asked for this. She grabbed more of the medicine which she need to mix with the water and waited for Shisui to return with the bowls.

When he came back she quickly mixed the medicine with the water and started working.

Shisui held Itachi down as she created a bubble in her hands again. She put it on his chest where his lungs were and pushed it inside and it pulled it out with her other hand. She repeated this a couple of times and checked it afterwards with her chakra. She noticed most of the blood was gone now and he would be able to breath better.

"That's enough for today." She said as she grabbed a new wet cloth and put it on Itachi's forehead. "If were lucky he will wake up, so he can take the medicine."

Sakura stood and stretched her legs which had gone a bit numb from sitting beside the bed. She grabbed her book and returned them into the scroll.

"So all we can do is wait?" Shisui asked as he sat down at the table. Sakura nodded in response and also sat down.

"So... Why do you want to save him anyway? I mean... He killed your whole clan didn't he?" Sakura said although it came out as a soft whisper.

Shisui stared at her for a moment with a sad look in his eyes. "Ah... He did, but i think there is more to it then what they say." Shisui answered.

She looked at him with a small frown. "What do you mean?" She asked curious. Shisui shook his head and sighed.

"Have you ever been inside the storage room?" He asked her. Sakura nodded. She knew they kept all kinds off old missions scroll inside there. Also it was used for scrolls about people who had been passed away. She had to go there allot of times to get mission scrolls for Tsunade-Shisou.

"Ever seen the scrolls about those who had been passed away?"

"No. Why?" She asked with growing curiosity.

"Well if you had checked them you should've known i was supposed to be death too." He answered her with a shrug.

Disbelievingly she gaped at him. He was supposed to be death? Then why the hell he wasn't? She shook her head as if it was something impossible.

"You put your death in scene!" She asked him shocked. He laughed although it didn't really sound happy and he shook his head.

"No, Itachi-san killed me." He closed his eyes and leaned his chin on his hands.

"Then how..? Why...? " She started but didn't finished her line. "My father... Somehow he knew what was going on, he had those hunches. He was able to bring me back with a secret clan jutsu. He had to give his own life to save mine."

Sakura started at the table lost inside her own thoughts. Somehow his father had knew what was going on and saved his life, wait... He hadn't died on the same night the whole clan died?

"How was he able to save you? Didn't you all die at one night?" She knew she was to curious for her own good but still. Shisui shook his head.

"No, he killed me the night before everything happened."

"I see."

They remained quiet for some time and her mind drifted of to Konoha, would they know she was missing by now? If so, she was sure Naruto was already looking for her. She glanced at Itachi and noticed his breath was steadier then before. She hoped it wouldn't take to long to heal him fully. She wondered what will happen when he did wake up and noticed her. He would probably kill her right away. A shiver went down her spine when she thought about it.

"Do you know why he did it?" She asked him softly not daring to look into his eyes. Shisui remained silent and for a moment she thought he wouldn't answer.

"Not really, although i could think of something." He answered at last. Sakura bit her under lip, a habit of her when she was thinking deeply.

Before she could ask he shook his head indicating he wouldn't let her know.

Sakura stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to get some fresh air." She said as she opened the door. Shisui also stood and followed her outside.

They stood in silence for five minutes. The sun was shining brightly and she felt the warmth on her skin.

"Want to spar?"

Sakura blinked her eyes. "What?" She asked surprised.

"Want to spar?" Shisui asked again a grin tugging his face. Sakura thought about his offer. She hadn't trained for a while and she could use it. But she barely knew anything about him plus his fighting style. She glanced at him and noticed him staring at her with something shining in his eyes. It looked allot like anticipation.

"Alright, but without any chakra, i need to save as many as possible for healing." She said with a small smirk.

Shisui nodded, and they walked a little further away from the cabin.

Shisui was the first to attack and he threw punches at her fast. She wasn't able to block them all so she jumped back. She furrowed her brows, this guy was really fast.

He might be on the same level as Itachi, there was no way she would win this spar. Still she wouldn't give up this easily, hell! Her shisou threw stronger punches at her.

She started running straight to him but changed her direction a the last moment and came from behind. He was already on the her and turned around. He blocked her punch as he tried to punch her in the stomach with the other hand which she blocked. He pushed himself from the ground back flipping creating some distance. Sakura didn't waste time and attacked again throwing punches at his face. He blocked them easily as he threw in some punches himself. She blocked the punches with her arms and tried to find an opening.

His movement were to fast for her and she got caught off guard because he had sidestepped her punch. She felt his foot connect with her stomach with allot of power and she was thrown back on the ground. She lay there for a moment as she tried to ease the pain in her stomach. Slowly she stood up and noticed he was waiting for her.

Determination flashed trough her eyes, she would at least punch him one time! She got into fighting stance once again and waited for him to attack. He was about to come at her when there was a loud crash inside the cabin. They turned they're head towards the cabin and in less then a second they were inside.

Itachi stood weakly leaning with his hand on the kitchen, a bowl had fell down and had shattered on the ground. Shisui walked towards his causing.

"You're awake, let me help you." He said while he tried to support Itachi. Itachi pushed him away from him not wanting any support.

"Where am i?" His monotone voice sounded weak and send shivers down Sakura's spine. She only had seen him once and she preferred to stay away as far as possible while he was awake. But he needed to take the medicine plus he was blind, although every shinobi had all their sense's trained well.

"Just go back into the bed!" Shisui scolded at his cousin. Itachi didn't do as he was told and wanted to walk forward. Sakura walked towards him and grabbed him with her chakra enhanced hands. She pushed him back onto the bed although he tried to pull lose from her tight grip. She smirked, in the hospital she had dealt with these people before.

"You need to sit up.!" She had a warning tone and Itachi did as she said leaning his back on the bedpost. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Now that your awake, you need to take a medicine." She went back into medic mode and walked towards the table were the medicine was.

She grabbed the medicine and walked back. She sat down besides Itachi and swallowed hard. Suddenly she was nervous knowing she was sitting next to mass murderer.

As soon as she had sit down she felt Itachi stiffen and tense up. She let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. She loosened the cap of the medicine.

She grabbed his hand and immediately he pulled it away to her annoyance.

"Listen you need to take this medicine, it will bring your fever down!" She let out a frustrated growl when he didn't respond. "Why would i believe it is a medicine?" He questioned her. Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Now why would i heal you to just kill you again? And trust me i prefer to kill you! But i'm not stupid to waste my chakra on you to kill you afterwards, besides i don't think i even get the change before i get killed myself! Now take the damn medicine!" Sakura snarled trying to hold back her anger.

She grabbed his hand again and to her surprise he didn't pull away. She gave him the small bottle and he slowly took the medicine. "Good, now rest." She said as she stood up and sat down at the table.

"Where am i?" He questioned again as he slowly laid down again.

"You're in a small cabin where i took you, you've been on conscious for a few months. You could've been death if i hadn't took you away from there." Shisui answered.

"I was supposed to die!" He stated out flatly. Shisui sighed and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned him. Itachi didn't answer and he just stared blankly ahead of him.

"I recognize your voice." Itachi answered after five minutes, closing his eyes. Shisui looked at his cousin, he had never seen Itachi in this state and when he had found him he was shocked.

"Who are you two? And why did you save me?"

Shisui sighed again. "Look i don't know if you believe me or not but i'm going to tell you anyway... Ita-kun."

Itachi's eyes shot open and looked at the man in front of him, off course he couldn't see him. Nobody called him that besides his cousin and his brows furrowed in confusion.

He wanted to sit up but he got pushed back. "You need to lay down, you need to rest." Shisui told him.

"You can't be, do not try to fool me." Itachi's voice angered and his hands clenched into a fist.

"Itachi-san, I am Shisui, your cousin, like i said you don't have to believe me, but that's up to you. The other one in the room is Sakura, she's a skilled medic and she has been healing you."

Itachi stayed quiet for some time progressing this information. "Haruno Sakura." He muttered under his breath. Sakura who had been watching this from the table stayed quiet. Itachi closed his eyes again. "Why would she heal me? She is an enemy."

Before Shisui could answer Sakura answered. "He asked me for a favour to heal his cousin, I agreed. If i had known it was you i wouldn't have done it! In the end he made me do it!"

Sakura sighed and took the scroll which held her books. She went trough the hand seals and the book appeared with a poof, as usual.

She grabbed the same dark blue book and went to the eyes section of it. She sat down again and started to read trough it.

"What are you doing?" Shisui asked as he joined her at the table. "I'm reading information about how to restore eyesight." She answered casually.

"Oh yea, Itachi-san she may be able to restore your eye sight." Shisui said towards his cousin.

Itachi didn't respond to it. Sakura glanced at him with her brows furrowed, seriously this man! Couldn't he respond normally. He should at least appreciate her for what she was doing. She could've just let him die if she wanted to, and she wanted to. After what he had done to Sasuke and her team. She wanted nothing more then to let him die, besides didn't he say it himself he wanted to!

Sakura snorted and went back into reading. Shisui gave her a weird look but didn't say anything. Quickly she went through the information and closed the book after she was done. She returned her books into the scroll and sat down again with a worried look. With her precise chakra control she could heal eyes, the problem was that for those who possessed eye technique's it was allot harder.

She needed to figure out the patterns of the sharingan before she could even start, but she knew Itachi would never allow her to do such a thing.

Off course she could always try Shisui's eyes but she didn't know if he had the same eyes as Itachi had. Mangekyou Sharingan if she remembered correctly.

Kakashi-Sensei had told her about it since he experienced it once. Those patterns would probably be different then the normal sharingan.

"Itachi...san." She started, when no response came she stood up and walked towards him. "I got a... question." She said nervously.

"Hn." He only gave as answer and sakura stared at him for a moment, she thought back to Sasuke who used to use the same verb, she blinked a couple of times to get rid of her thoughts.

"Do you want your eyesight back?" She asked slowly.

He remained quiet for some time and after a few moment he nodded. "Okay, uhm... Well in order to restore your eyes, i need to know the patterns of your sharingan." She continued quietly. For some time it remained quiet and the silence got on her nerves. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and she folded her hand in front of her.

"Why?" He questioned her.

"Well you posses an eye technique and in order to heal your eyes i need to know the patterns, with normal eyes i can just heal them but with people who have eye technique's it's harder, because i can damage the eye technique if i don't know the patterns of them." She explained a bit hastily.

He nodded in understanding and he remained quiet again. Sakura started to get impatient and she bit her under lip in frustration.

"Fine, heal my eyes." He spoke with his smooth monotone voice. "Are you able to activate your sharingan?" She asked.

He activated his sharingan but she could see he was troubled by it. She sat down beside his bed and stared into the sharingan and he stared back. Suddenly she released he could probably see her more this way and she woke up from her trance.

"I will mould chakra into your eyes, i want you to keep them closed and relaxed. Don't open them it could damage them."

He did what he was told and she covered his eyes with her hand. She started to mould chakra into her hands and started to explore the Sharingan's chakra pathways.

She closed her eyes in concentration and didn't notice Shisui had left his chair and stood beside her. Somehow his pathway's were closed like something blocked his pathways to his eyes. This could explain why he was blind, and she smiled softly, this could be easily solved.

"Okay, i think i can heal them. You pathways are blocked probably by chakra. Chakra need to keep circulating but there isn't allot of room in the eyes to do so. Overuse of the sharingan can cause this." She explained.

She started to mould chakra into her hands again. "There will be a little pressure on you're eyes, but don't resist it."

She followed the pathway's again and started to, sort of unplug the blocked pathway forcing the stuck chakra out of it's place. She did this for an half hour when she was finished. Sighing she swept the sweat from her forehead.

"Okay, i want you open you're eyes slowly, i don't know if they are totally healed yet but the worst should be gone now." She answered as she stood up.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and noticed the light and he closed them again. "It will take some time to get used to the light." She said.

Itachi nodded and tried to open them again slower this time. It took a while to adjust to the light but he could see two persons standing next to him.

His eyesight wasn't restored fully as it was still a bit blurry, but he could easily see his cousin's face although not precisely.

They stared at each other for some time and then he let his gaze wonder to Sakura. Their eyes locked and instantly she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"How are they?" She asked quietly, she already felt nervous because of him but now she practically felt the hairs in her neck rise.

"Still a bit blurry." He pointed out while his gaze went back to his cousin.

Sakura nodded. "Well... I can probably heal them better... But then you need to activate your Mangekyou sharingan." She whispered nervously.

Itachi just nodded and lay down again and he activated his Mangekyou. Sakura stared at it, those eyes hurt so many people, killed so many.

She swallowed hard before she sat down beside him and started to mould chakra in her hands again.

She noticed the pathways of the Mangekyou were connected to the normal sharingan but still had more pathways then the original sharingan.

Also she noticed those pathways were blocked with no circulating chakra and she started to unplug it with her chakra. Luckily it didn't take the same amount as the first session and after 15 minutes they were done and he deactivated his Mangekyou.

He once again slowly opened his eyes and he could clearly see the roof. He blinked a couple of time to get used to the bright light and slowly he sat up.

Clearly he could see his cousin's face with a smirk on his lips. Also he could see the exact lines of Sakura's form in front of him. Amazed he looked around him, as if he hadn't been able to ever see.

"I expect they are alright now?" Sakura questioned hesitantly. He nodded and watched outside the small window.

Itachi took a deep breath and felt exhausted by using his Mangekyou for too long. He lay down again and closed his eyes, intending to rest.

Sakura sat down at the table again, and looked outside the window by the looks noon would fall soon and she started to feel hungry again. She was tired from working on his eyes and she wanted to take a bath to clean herself.

"How long are we going to stay here." She asked she wrinkled her nose in distaste. Shisui blinked a couple of times at the question and grinned.

"Why? Is Miss princess not used to this?" He said grinning but had a knowing look in his eyes.

Sakura shot him a glare at his nickname for her but didn't respond to it. "Well i could use a bath, and i prefer a normal bed to sleep in!" She said yawning.

"Yea tell me about it!" He said down at the table too and shot glances to Itachi now and then.

"As soon his fever is down, we'll be probably be able to move." She said. "In the mean time, you can get us some food right?" She asked him with a sweet voice.

Shisui quirked an eyebrow however he nodded and left the cabin. Sakura folded her arms on the table and leaned her head on it. She felt pretty tired because of all the healing.

Her mind drifted of to Konoha, will they think of her as a traitor now? Will she be able to return? Sakura took a deep breath and thought back to what Shisui had said about the massacre.

What didn't he want to tell her? And why did he think there was more to it then what they say? Sakura closed her eyes. She really wanted to find out, and maybe that was the main reason why she healed Itachi. She wanted to know what happened that night!

She almost drifted to sleep when the door opened and Shisui walked in. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked a couple of time to wake herself up.

He was carrying a small bag which he placed on the table. He opened a cupboard and to her surprise he grabbed a small stove out of it and placed it on the kitchen.

By the looks of it, it was an old stove as it functioned on gas and fire.

"Where did you get the food?" She asked as he emptied the bag. She saw some fish and rice and eggs on the counter. She raised an eyebrow in question at him.

"There is small village 50 miles from here." He said smirking. "with my speed it's easy to go back and forth."

He started on the meal while Sakura watched him work. Somehow she noticed he had pleasure in cooking but she kept quiet about it. Beside's she didn't know him well enough to comment about it. She sure hoped they could move soon, to a better place. This place smelled and it was way to small, besides she liked having some private.

Here she was constantly watched and she didn't like it a bit.

She shot a glance at Itachi and saw he was asleep. He needed to wake up soon though, he needed to eat something.

"How did he survived in the first place?" She asked Shisui suddenly.

"I know a little bit of healing and healed a bit of his wounds, unfortunately it wasn't enough, i don't know how to heal burned wounds, and the wound on his leg didn't want to close, probably because i was lacking in medical jutsu. So i simply tied up his wounds."

He focussed on the food again. "He would awake every now and then although his mind wasn't really progressing it. I forced him to stay awake and fed him when he was awake. But the last week he didn't awake as much as before and i started to worry, his breathing was much slower." He explained.

Sakura nodded in understanding. Itachi is very lucky to have survived this. After a while Shisui stated the food was ready and grabbed two plates.

"Is there still water here? He needs to have a cold cloth to keep the fever down, the medicine does the most work, but just to be sure." She explained.

He nodded. "Yep outside in a bucket is some water." He said as he filled the plate with food.

Quickly she grabbed the cloth and went outside, the bucked was next to the door and she dipped the cloth in it. She wrenched the cloth a bit and went back inside.

She went to Itachi and was about to lay the cloth on his forehead when a tight crip caught her wrist, she flinched instinctively but he didn't let go.

"Calm down, i'm only laying a cold cloth on your forehead..." She almost said 'you moron' behind it but she swallowed those words quickly.

Slowly he let her go and she grabbed her wrist which hurt painfully from the tight grip. She laid the cloth on the kitchen.

"Since your awake you should eat!" She said as she grabbed another plate for him. She filled it with rice, fish and a fried egg and returned.

"Can you eat by yourself?" He replied with his usual "Hn." As he sat up and put the pillow behind his back. His movement were still slow and weak..

Sakura gave her the plate and some chopsticks and returned to the table to eat.

They ate in silence and once they were done sakura helped cleaning the plate's. Itachi had lain down again and his eyes were closed.

Sakura sat down at the table and Shisui followed . They sat there in silence for some time and the only sound was Itachi's breathing.

He had fell asleep again so sakura stood and slowly put the cloth on his forehead and sat down at the table again.

"what was he like?... You know.. Before.." She tried to ask but didn't want to speak the words out loud.

Shisui looked up raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well he always been the quiet type, always observing. The clan always pushed him to his limit's. He trained allot, usually i trained with him unless i was working at the Konoha Military Police Force." He answered her question.

"He was too young in my opinion when they started training him. He never had a normal childhood, I tried to protect him a little from the clan as they used him as a tool,

but that turned against me. When he got older he became more and more distant." He continued with a sad smile.

Sakura remained quiet and shot a sad glance towards Itachi. She couldn't believe the clan could've been so heartless, he was a mere kid and they pushed him over the edge. Off course she knew Itachi raised trough the ranks fast, she had read his profile back in Konoha. She mainly thought the reason he massacred the whole clan was because they had pushed him to hard and he had simply lost it because of that. Still she couldn't figure out why he hadn't killed Sasuke too. She tried to think he wasn't totally heartless and cared about Sasuke too much to be able to kill him, but off course she knew that wasn't true.

"Sasuke... He... Back when we were genin he told that he wanted to kill a certain man. Back then i was stupid and weak and found it amazing. Mainly i became a ninja because of him. My life always been simple. I was weak though and after Sasuke left to Orochimaru, I hated that fact. I hated the fact i couldn't help bring him back so i started to train under Tsunade-Shisou. I never imagined the man he wanted to kill was his own brother. I even bragged about that having parent could be annoying."

Sakura knew it didn't had to do anything with what they spoke about. She never told to anyone about how she felt, not even Kakashi-Sensei.

Off course she thought Kakashi-Sensei knew but he never said anything about it to her.

"You were on the same team as Sasuke?" Shisui asked surprised. Sakura nodded and gave a sad smile.

"Yea we were the weirdest team in Konoha, The knuckle-head ninja, a stoic Uchiha genius and me, the weak link with the brains." Sakura said as she shook her head.

She felt pain in her heart thinking back at her Genin days. Even though it wasn't the best team, they had allot of fun.

"We tried to bring him back from Orochimaru but it didn't matter what we did, he never came back. We thought he would after he killed Itachi but he didn't. Naruto is hurt the most about it. Sasuke was the first to acknowledge him and they created a bond together. Off course i felt left out as they became stronger and i was left behind but that didn't matter to me at that time, I guess i never really knew what a ninja was all about until Sasuke left."

Shisui gave her a small smile. "Sasuke used to be a happy kid, he hated it when i teased him but always laughed about it though."

Sakura didn't know why she poured her heart out towards this guy, she barely knew him. She guessed it was easier to talk to someone she didn't know so well then to her own friends. She didn't even talk to Ino about this. Naruto probably knew and always reassured her he would bring Sasuke back, but that never happened. She couldn't blame him though, even when he made that promise to her. She mainly thought that was the reason he was always trying, he never went back on his word.

Sakura noticed it was dark outside and decided to sleep. "I'm going to sleep. I'm still exhausted from the healing session." She said as she grabbed her sleeping bag which was folded agains the kitchen. She unrolled it and curled up inside.

She tried to sleep but it wouldn't come, memories of team 7 shot trough her mind the whole time. She heard Shisui stand up and leave the cabin. She took a deep breath and sighed. She wondered how everyone was doing at Konoha, by now they must know she was missing and were probably searching for her. She imagined Naruto who went all crazy and rushing towards the gates to leave immediately, off course Tsunade-Shisou wouldn't allow that.

Since she had a mission in Suna they probably would've alerted Konoha, plus the anbu who she had left behind. She nibbled on her under lip because of worry.

_'Naruto, Ii promise i will come back'_ She thought as she finally started to feel sleepy.

When she awoke the next morning she noticed to her surprise the bed was empty and she was alone in the cabin. Slowly she got up and stretched herself.

She noticed a bag on the kitchen counter and checked inside it. There was food inside the bag, probably for breakfast. She opened the door and went outside and noticed Itachi and Shisui were sitting on the grass.

She couldn't really believe Shisui was an Uchiha, he looked much more cheerful then a normal Uchiha. Plus he hadn't treat her badly at all and even made jokes, sort of.

Plus he showed more emotions then a normal Uchiha which had surprised her. She thought all the Uchiha's were the same. When she was young she often saw people from the Uchiha clan and they all wore the same impassive face.

Shisui called to her and she walked towards them. "Finally awake?" Shisui smirked at her. "No, im sleep walking." She answered and sat down.

Shisui chuckled. Sakura glanced at Itachi, he looked a bit better. "Are you feeling better?" She questioned him averting her eyes to the ground.

"Ah." Was his simple reply as he looked at her. "How is the fever? Did it came down?" She continued questioning.

Itachi just nodded.

"Okay... Well that's good." She replied.

"I think we could leave this place tomorrow, we could find a nice inn or something. After months spending in that cabin i could use a better bed!" Shisui said.

"So want to spar again?" He asked Itachi with a grin. Itachi nodded and stood up. "What! No, you can't spar yet! You sparred!" Her medic side came up and she looked angry at both men. "How can you let him spar, he isn't healthy yet!" She said frustrated.

"Calm down, i'm going easy on him. I won't hurt him." Shisui smirked at Itachi. "That doesn't matter, his body is still weak after all those healing sessions and if u put to much strain on his body he could just collapse again! He needs to rest!" She said in a low angered voice.

"My health isn't your concern, woman." Itachi stated flatly. Sakura clenched her fists and tried to keep her anger inside to no avail.

"It is damn well my concern, I'm you medic! And i have a name, you know!" She said in dangerous low voice.

The only thing flashing trough her mind now was, don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him cause then you need to heal him again.

"Hn."

"Okay that's it! I hope you collapse and die!" With that she stomped back into the cabin and the door closed with a loud bang.

Shisui whistled. "Damn, she's feisty." He chuckled.

Once inside she huffed, who did they think they were! Here she's trying her best to make him healthy again and they just go on and spar, were they stupid!

Off course she knew she shouldn't have cared but he was her patient and she was still a medic. Uchiha Itachi or not.

She really hoped they could leave this place tomorrow, if Itachi said he felt better they probably would but she would examine him later, to make sue he was better.

Off course his body must still be weak, Specially because of the lungs she healed.

She decided to start with breakfast since those, stupid, guys were to busy to make any. Too her annoyance she saw they ate rice, eggs and fish again.

Oh, she couldn't wait to be back into normal civilisation, the first thing she would do is to take a bath and then find some normal food, like rice with umeboshi.

**So that was chapter 2, If you put me to favorites pleaso also review and tell me what you think.  
****Ideas and help with the story is always welcome. Critics are also welcome if they can help me. **

**I always start writing and see how the story unfolds, i got some prett good ideas but help is always welcome.**

**With love,**

**Uchiha-Lady**


	3. Chapter 3

**My third chapter, i know the story is going a bit slow but bare with me please. ****Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.  
If you have any ideas, they are welcome. Sorry for any grammar mistake's let me know if you find them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. **

**Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 3, New Hide out.

The breakfast was ready and apparently they had smelled it because they came inside. "That smells good." Shisui said as he grabbed some plates.

Sakura took the plates from him and started to fill it with the food saying nothing, she was still angry at them, and for a damn good reason.

She analyzed Itachi who had sat down at the table. He was breathing heavier then normal meaning they did spar and she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine" Itachi who had been looking outside had turned his head and watched her. "Too bad." She said in annoyance as she grabbed her plate and sat down on the bed since there were only two chairs available and Shisui had sat down on the other.

"You think you're able to move tomorrow?" Shisui shot a questioned look at Itachi and he nodded. "Great." Shisui responded with a grin.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked Shisui as she slowly ate her food. Shisui gave a thoughtful look. "Well an inn would sound nice, but we can't risk to run into any anbu."

"I won't mind." Sakura muttered while she took some rice on her chopsticks. "Oh come on, don't say you haven't been enjoying yourself." Shisui wore a big teasing grin.

Sakura shot him a glare. "Oh yes, it's very enjoyable to sit here with a person who's supposed to be death and an S-ranked criminal. Plus the fact i haven't showered for almost three days and the fact that i'm here against my will and have to be with you for another month!"

"Well you agreed." He simply shot back and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yea but if i knew i wouldn't have!"

"I'm fine, she can leave!" Itachi said monotone. Shisui shook his head. "Nope, she's been healing your disease and she said it would take a month, maybe more."

Itachi stared at his cousin for a time and then averted his gaze to Sakura. "You know how to heal my disease?" He questioned her.

She simply nodded.

He had expected her to be a skilled medic since she was trained by Tsunade-Sama, however he hadn't expected her to know how to heal his disease.

They had said to him that it couldn't be healed, and that he would die slowly as time passes. They didn't even know what the disease was back then.

"How?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortable. "Well, I need to remove all the infected bacteria and DNA from you lungs, you can compare it with dokumeki no jutsu only that is for poison."

Itachi raised his eyebrow in question and Sakura sighed.

"It is a very difficult jutsu. Only those with precise chakra control can do it, only Tsunade-Shisou and I are able to do it. However i can't heal your disease right away, it takes time because else i can damage your insides." She explained again.

Itachi nodded in understanding.

"How long you been sick?" She gave him a questioned look.

He remained quiet for a while as if he was thinking about it. "Right after i fled from Konoha, so 7or 8 years."

Sakura eyes widened in shock. It was truly a miracle he was still alive. "Now i understand why your lungs are so weak." she said thoughtful.

"The medicine kept me alive."

The rest off the day flew by, Itachi and Shisui were mostly outside until Sakura said Itachi needed his rest and needed to sleep. Off course he had said she didn't need to tell him what to do but Shisui had choose her side this time and an annoyed Itachi, although Sakura didn't notice it, went to lay on the bed.

Shisui left soon after to get some food for the evening and Sakura had taken a book to read from her scroll.

After some time Shisui came back with the food. Off course the same food, Sakura noticed to her annoyance.

"Do you ever eat something else besides rice, fried eggs and fish?"

"Yea, but this is easier to make." He answered while he placed the stuff on the kitchen counter.

Sakura rolled her eyes at that and continued reading. She tried to make herself as comfortable as possible although she couldn't really focus.

After all the man who killed his whole clan and made Sasuke's life a living hell was only a few meters away resting on the bed.

She didn't try to think about it though, until now he wasn't too bad and he hadn't attacked anyone yet, luckily. She did found him very annoying though.

She shut her book, she couldn't concentrate anymore. She wondered where they would go tomorrow. As long it smelled fresh had a bathroom and a little privacy she would be fine with it.

She watched how Shisui prepared the food and she noticed Itachi fell asleep as his breath came out evenly.

After some time the food was done and Shisui woke up Itachi to eat. They ate in silence and Sakura cleaned the plates as Shisui stayed with Itachi.

Soon it was dark outside and Sakura started to feel tired and decided to sleep. She decided to sleep outside since it wasn't cold. She grabbed her stuff and left the cabin.

She watched the stars and felt a pain in her heart. She wondered how Naruto was doing, she remembered when they both would watch the stars like this when Sasuke had left, talking about how everything would be okay, and what they all would do when Sasuke had returned. Back then it all looked so real, as if Sasuke would return and they would be team 7 again. Now she knew better and knew he would never be the same Sasuke she once knew.

She heard Itachi and Shisui's mumbling from inside although she couldn't make out what they were talking about. She turned on her side and closed her eyes.

She missed her village already, even though it had only been three days. Normally she would be with Temari now, probably enjoying the sight of Suna and laughing, making jokes about how Temari liked Shikamaru. Sakura smiled, off course Temari would never admit it.

Sakura gave a deep sigh and her mind drifted off to Itachi. He wasn't really what she expected him to be. She had though he would've killed her by now or at least hurt her but he hadn't. He even answered her questions. It wasn't that he was awfully polite but still, she expected him to be more... Cold hearted. Sakura frowned.

Maybe Shisui was right and there was more to the Massacre then everyone thought.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning she woke up early and noticed movement inside the cabin, indicating the two inside were awake. The next moment the door opened and Shisui stepped out. "Good morning." Shisui yawned and stretched himself.

"Ready to go going soon? We will take breakfast on our way, we will pass the village." He said.

Sakura stood up and nodded while rolling up her sleeping bag. She walked inside and grabbed her back pack and put the scrolls back in.

Itachi was sitting on the bed watching her while she packed her stuff. "How are you feeling?" She asked neutral.

"Fine." He muttered as he stood up and left the cabin, Sakura followed him outside.

"Were leaving towards River Country, I used to go there allot and there is an empty house near a village that we could use." Shisui said as he attacked his pouch to his leg.

"River country?" Sakura asked. She's never been there before. "Hn." Itachi nodded.

Soon they left towards River country. They didn't travel at a fast pace as they didn't want Itachi to put too much strain on his body.

After an hour off travel they arrived at the small village, they decided to do a henge before they would enter. Sakura's hair was brown now and her eyes were a dark brown. Shisui hair was blond, too bright blond for Sakura's taste and his eyes were a dark blue. Itachi's hair was also brown but his eyes were dark green. They all wore normal civilian clothes.

They entered the city and looked for a place to eat. Sakura frowned as she thought off something.

"Shisui-san? How did you pay for the food all this time?" She asked him innocent. Apparently Itachi was wondering the same thing as he looked at Shisui and waited for answer. Shisui grinned. "What you think i stealed it all this time?"

"Well... Did you?" She asked him with a demanding voice.

"Off course not. When i fled from Konoha i took the money off my parents. They had a small fortune." He said grinning widely. "I didn't use much off it, I usually catched food by myself."

Sakura nodded satisfied with the answer and looked in front of her again. Suddenly she noticed a ramen bar, reminding her of Naruto immediately.

"Should we eat there?" She pointed at the ramen bar and they both nodded in agreement.

They sat down and soon the smell of ramen filled her nose. The waitress smiled at them and asked what they would like. They all ordered Miso-ramen.

She wondered if this Ramen bar was just as good as Ichiraku's. Soon they got they're food and started eating. After tasting she agreed with herself that Ichiraku's was better.

Soon they were on their way again towards River country. They travelled for hours and time seemed to pass by quickly.

Suddenly Shisui and Itachi stopped and Shisui stopped Sakura which looked at them confused. They hid themselves behind a bush and told her to be quiet. They sat behind it for like five minutes when suddenly a few people appeared. Sakura saw a flash of yellow and widened her eyes and some other familiar face.

_'Naruto?' _

"Hurry up! Shikamaru, I want to find Sakura-Chan!" She heard him yell before they disappeared into the distance. Sakura's eyes saddened. Here she was only a few meters away and she couldn't do anything. If she would, Shisui and Itachi sure would've done something. Sakura sighed and glanced the way Naruto had left, as she followed the other two out of the bush and headed the opposite direction towards River country.

They crossed the borders a few hours later. Normally they would've done it in an hour. Shisui had said it wasn't far anymore and after another hour of walking they arrived at a big house. It was already midday when they arrived. Sakura gaped at it in surprise. She had expected a small house but not a giant mansion. The house itself looked old as if it was abandoned for years. She wondered if there was still water and electricity.

"Shisui-san? There is warm water i hope?" She asked him.

Shisui nodded. "Yea, I used to live in here. There is warm water and electricity. I made it work again when i first came here." Shisui responded as he pushed open one of the big double doors. Sakura nodded satisfied as they walked inside.

There was a large hall with big stairs, Shisui walked trough a door on the right and they followed. Now they were inside a big living room with a fireplace. There was a wooden arc that led to the kitchen. There was allot of dust inside and the furniture were covered with white sheets.

"Exactly how i left it." Shisui mumbled as he started to uncover the furniture.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and noticed a big refrigerator. She pulled it open and was amazed at how many rooms there was inside, off course it was empty.

She walked back into the living room. "We need some food." Sakura said.

"I'll go and get some later. First I'll show you the rooms, you'll be amazed." Shisui grinned as he walked back into the large hall. Sakura and Itachi nodded and they followed Shisui up the stairs. There were big double doors in front of her and there was a hall to they're left and right. Shisui opened the double doors and there was another hall behind it. The hall contained 4 doors on each side.

"There is allot of cleaning to do though." Sakura noticed as the dust flew up with every step she took.

"Yea, I haven't been here for more then a year." Shisui said as he opened a door on his right. "Here is a room. Doesn't really matter which one you pick. There are allot of rooms. These don't have a balcony but if you follow the halls on the left and right, there are rooms that have balconies." Shisui continued.

Sakura nodded, it didn't really matter to her as long as it would have a bathroom. She picked a room on the far left and went inside. There was large two-sized bed. A desk and a big closed. A large old rug lay on the floor before the bed. She dropped her stuff on the ground and checked the bed and to her disgust it was full with dust.

She picked off the sheets of the bed and threw them on the ground. She would need to hit the dust of them later. The same needed to be done to the mattress.  
There was a small door on the left of the room and she checked inside. There was a small bathroom with a small bathtub with shower and a toilet and sink.  
The bathroom was also full of dust and she sighed. There would be allot of cleaning needed she thought as she left the bathroom.  
She saw Shisui standing inside and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to the village to get some food, Itachi-San is resting he was tired." Shisui said and left the room.

"Wait! He's resting where? On those dusty beds?" Sakura asked in shock. "Well... Uuhh.. Yea." And he quickly left the room.

"That fool!" She mumbled and left her room to find Itachi.

She quickly found him in a room, next to the one Shisui had taken. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She didn't know if he was asleep or not, but she didn't really care. She hoped he would listen and get off that dusty bed.

"Itachi-San, You can't lay on those filthy beds, they need to be cleaned first!" She said with a demanding voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Itachi opened one eye and looked at her but didn't respond and kept laying there. "Did you hear what i just said?" She questioned him getting annoyed.

"Hn." He said with his usual monotone voice.

"Then get of the bed! Will you?" She said as she started to get really pissed.

"Why did you help him?" He suddenly questioned her. Sakura blinked her eyes at the unexpected question. "What?"

"Why did you help him?" He asked again with some annoyance through his voice.

"Well... I... Shouldn't you be happy about it." She fell over her own words.

"No, I'm not." He said as he slowly stood up from the bed. Sakura frowned at this. Why wouldn't he be happy to be still alive. Dozen off people have thanked her for saving their lives. She guessed this was her first patient who didn't like it.

"Why not?" She questioned her brows still furrowed into confusion.

"That is not of your concern." He simply answered her as he walked to the window and looked outside. Sakura looked at his back with confusion. Seriously this man confused her more then any other. Till now he hadn't killed nor wounded anyone and everyone said he was a cold hearted killed. Off course he was annoying but until now she hasn't been hurt by him.

"Why would you be unhappy to live. Your cousin saved you! You should be thankful to him." She shot to him with an annoyed voice.

"He should've been dead!" He simply stated.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You unthankful, piece of... piece of... Ugh." Because of her anger, which she desperately tried to control, she didn't know what to say.

Itachi ignored her and kept staring out of the window as he said down on the windowsill.

"You should be happy he is still alive!" She finally stated as she shot him an angry glare, which he didn't even noticed. She walked to the bed and started to uncover the blankets and threw them on the ground. She pulled the mattress off also.

"Happy?" Suddenly he was in front off her. Her eyes widened with fear as she stumbled back and fell onto the bed.

"After all these years without knowing! I failed." He said with a low dangerous voice. Sakura swallowed hard and didn't look at his face.

Failed? Failed what? To kill his whole clan, to kill everyone who ever loved him in cold blood? This man was truly a monster!

Sakura bit her tongue, trying to control the new wave of anger that shot trough her and she glared up at him. How dared he!

"Still it shouldn't be possible though! I killed him and possessed the Mangekyou but here he is acting all brotherly towards me, it's Despicable!" He continued.

Sakura's anger rose at its peak and she couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Well at least someone still cares! I can't say that about! You... You... You ruined Sasuke's life and our team with it! You killed all those innocent people only for your selfish reasons! I hate you, I despise you! And i hate that i ever healed you!" She almost screamed in blind rage.

Before she knew it she was pinned against the wall and his hand was around her neck, choking her. She struggled, but to no avail.

"Don't talk about things you don't have an understanding off!" He whispered dangerously low next to her ear.

He let her go out of his grip and she slid to the ground. He turned around and left the room.

She sat there for more then five minutes calming herself down. She should've hold down her anger but she had slipped it before she even noticed.

She still shivered and slowly she stood up and grabbed the blankets. She needs to find some kind of backyard, if there was one.

She took the blankets downstairs and threw then in a pile on the ground and went back upstairs to get Shisui's and hers. Luckily she didn't see Itachi on the way, she didn't want to bump into him right now.

Once she got all the sheets she started looking for a backyard. There was a on the right of the stairs and checked it but it was a closet. There was also a door to the right so she checked that one. She noticed she was inside some sort of dining room, it was large, with a big table for ten persons. Behind it she noticed a doubled glass door which led to outside. She went trough it and noticed a big backyard, one part was made out of stone and the other side of grass. There was a big tree in the middle and the yard was surrounded by a large fence.

Once she was back in the hall she grabbed the pile of sheets and went back to the yard. She threw the sheets over the large fence and started cleaning it from the dust. She still needed to take the mattresses outside so went back to the rooms. She pulled the mattresses from their beds and started to drag them with her to the yard one by one.

Once done with the mattresses she went to the living room and noticed Shisui was back. Itachi was lying on the couch but she didn't look at him.

"I brought some rice, vegetables, meat and fish. Oh i brought some ramen too since you seem to like it so much. I got some cleaning stuff too, they're on the table."

He said with his usual grin.

"I don't like ramen." She stated flatly and walked towards the kitchen to check if the water was working. Once she found out it was working she searched for some buckets. "What you looking for?" Shisui asked suddenly, she didn't notice he had followed her and turned around quickly.

"Some buckets."

"They're in the closet next to the stairs." He helped her out. Sakura nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Shisui watched her go with a troubled look.

Once she found the buckets in the closet, she also noticed a laundry tub and some mobs, she filled it with hot water and soup, which Shisui had put on the small table in the living room. Once she gathered all the cleaning stuff she started to work, she started with the sleeping rooms and bathrooms. She couldn't wait for the bathrooms to be clean so she could take a nice hot shower.

Shisui went back into the living room and sat down on the other couch. "What's wrong with Sakura-san?" He questioned Itachi who still lay on the couch with his eyes closed.

Itachi shrugged.

"Listen Itachi, I know you didn't want to be saved but... I couldn't just let you die out there."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at his cousin. "How did you? There were Akatsuki members there." He questioned his cousin with slight curiosity.

Shisui grinned. "I'm not Shisui of the body flicker for nothing, they didn't even notice you were missing."

"Hn." Itachi sat up.

"Why did you do it?" Shisui asked him as he kept staring at the ground as if it was something he never seen before.

Itachi's glanced at his cousin with an impassive look. They remained quiet both lost inside their own thoughts.

"You loved your family, I know you did! I know you better then anyone else, Itachi. You cared for the people inside the clan and you cared for Konoha!" Shisui said with a sad voice. "I know you hated the Uchiha elders, always trying to push you, letting you do things you didn't wanted but still, that isn't a reason!" He continued.

Itachi remained quiet and just stared ahead of him. Shisui knew too much about him, he knew that, but then again he was his only true friend he ever had.

"Why did you spy on me!" Itachi simply countered. Shisui raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"We were worried about you, you were acting strange and became more and more distant." Shisui explained. "What happened, Itachi? What made you change?"

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to be reminded to everything, to the fact they had ordered him to kill his own flesh and blood.

The fact that he had to leave everything behind in order to save his village. He had tried other ways, but the Uchiha clan just didn't want to listen, blinded by greed and power, it sickened him. Slowly a headache formed and he stood up and left the room. He couldn't tell them the truth, if someone would find out, who knows what would happen. That was the main reason he had lied to Sasuke.

Shisui looked up as he left the room and sighed. When his father saved him he had left a note saying he should leave Konoha immediately. Off course Shisui didn't understand but the note said something terrible would happen. So he listened and fled from the village before anyone had noticed him. His father not said he had taken care of a body but Shisui still didn't know how. Sighing he stood up and walked towards the kitchen to make the food he bought.

Sakura was just finished with the three bathrooms when she heard Shisui call her that the food was ready. To her surprise the sun already started to set. She hadn't expected to be noon already. Time flew when you're busy, she noticed. She arrived in the kitchen where they would eat for tonight, the dining room wasn't cleaned yet.

She also noticed Shisui had cleaned the kitchen and the living room and she sighed in relief, at least she wasn't the only one cleaning this place.

He handed her a plate and she took it while mumbling a thanks. There were four chairs and a small table in the corner next to the door and she sat down.

Itachi walked in and Sakura immediately tensed. After their so called encounter she preferred to stay away from him, but she quietly ate her food as he sat down on the other side of the table, with his food. Shisui sat next to Itachi and quietly they ate their food.

Once done she helped Shisui with the plate's as Itachi left the room again. Shisui cleaned them as Sakura dried them and put them back into the cupboard.

"So what happened while i was away?" He asked her out of nowhere. Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Uuhh... not much." She lied.

"Really? You seemed pissed when i came back." He said while he gave her a plate.

"Uuhh... Well... Uhm... I was." She admitted a bit nervous. "Why?" He gave her the last plate.

"Why shouldn't i? I mean... I'm here with a bloody killer! He would just kill me if i say something wrong to him. Plus I'm gone from my home for a few days without them knowing where I am." She lied although there was a bit of truth in it.

Shisui gave her a thoughtful look. "Itachi attacked you?" He suddenly asked. Sakura blinked her eyes a couple time.

"I didn't say he attacked me, but i'm saying he could!" She said although her voice wasn't as confident as she would've liked.

"Why did he attack you?" He just questioned further ignoring he statement. Sakura gave him an annoyed glare. "Like i said..."

"Listen, don't give him a reason to attack you! I know he can be very annoying at times, trust me i know! But he isn't someone who likes to be controlled. He's been controlled for most of his life. Respect him and he'll respect you! Alright." He cut her off.

"That doesn't make him a less criminal!" She stated as she put away the last plate. "True but still, he isn't or wasn't always this cold!" Shisui said before he walked out of the kitchen.

Sakura leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. What the hell was she supposed to do? She was his medic, sort off and he tried to kill her. Respect him? How could she respect someone like him! Tomorrow she needed to do another healing session, she needed to find out how long it will take for her to heal him. Since he has the disease for a long time now, she feared the worse. Off course she could lie about it but that just wasn't in her nature to do. She was a medic and a medic did her duty no matter what! Although she didn't know what Konoha would think of her now.

She shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts, thinking off Konoha only made her sad, would they think of her as a criminal too if they found out? She walked towards the backyard, she better kept herself busy then she wouldn't think of Konoha, besides the mattresses and sheets could go back in. She threw the sheets over her shoulder and grabbed a mattress and started to drag the mattress with her inside. Once done with the first room she quickly did the other two rooms. She needed to wash the sheets but they wouldn't be dry before they would go to bed so for tonight she decided this would be okay.

Finally done with most, she only needed to clean the dining room and hall, she decided it was finally time to take that deserved shower. She opened her backpack and grabbed some clean clothes. Luckily she brought some soap and shampoo with her and she disappeared into the shower. She turned on the shower and waited until it became warmer while she stripped herself for her clothing.

Once under the shower she sighed in relief. It felt great, as the hot water poured over her skin loosening her tight muscles. She forgot about everything for a while as she cleaned herself. After the hot shower she dressed herself, luckily she brought some extra clothes with her. Although these weren't fit for fighting. She would need to wash her ninja attire tomorrow. She wore a blue jeans and a red shirt, she usually wore this when it was her day off, and spend her day with Ino. The shirt wasn't short though as the end would go over her pants.

She stepped out of her room and was about to walk towards the living room when she heard voiced inside Itachi's room. She wasn't one to snoop around so she wanted to walk back. "What do you mean it was a mission!" She suddenly heard Shisui yell. Sakura stood there nailed to the ground, her mind told her to walk but her legs didn't move.

"Are you saying that...that they knew about the coup d'état?" She heard Shisui say in shock.

_'Coup d'état? What are they talking about'_ Sakura thought.

"You.. What? Why did you tell them!" She hears Shisui whisper in shock.

"What did you think what would happen? Did you truly believe that no one in Konoha wouldn't be harmed. I care for Konoha!" She heard Itachi say.

"I can't believe this! Why you? How could Konoha kill one of their own clans!" She heard Shisui shout out from across the door.

Sakura eyes widened in shock. Did she really hear that right. No! It can't be! Konoha ordered.. To... This just couldn't be right. Itachi must be lying.

"Because the clan tried to harm Konoha. Our clan was foolish and hungered for power. I gave everything to protect the village and i will do so again if needed." She heard Itachi say. "I have been in contact with Jiraiya ever since i joined Akatsuki." She heard him continue.

_'Jiraiya-Sama? He knew! Then why wouldn't he have told Naruto or.. or Tsunade-Shisou? And why not tell it to Sasuke? What's going on? Please tell me he's lying!' _

Sakura's mind hold too many questions and she just wanted to scream or break something.

"Y...Your probably... R... Right." She heard Shisui stutter. "They always searched for power but i still loved the clan. I thought the clan was harsh on you but i guess the council was even harder on you... Why didn't you tell Sasuke? He has the right to know." She heard him continue.

"What would you think what Sasuke would've done? He was too young to understand." She heard Itachi answer.

She could fill in that by herself, he would've done the exact same thing only then towards Konoha.

"Your right." She heard Shisui mumble. "I wanted him to know Konoha as i did. I wanted him to be free of the Uchiha elders, so he could do what he wanted to do without anyone telling him what to do. All this years i protected him from Danzou and the elders." She heard Itachi say.

Her eyes filled with tears, this man is he saying the truth? She remembered how he had warned her not to speak of things she didn't have a knowing of. Maybe he did speak the truth.

"I understand." She heard Shisui whisper.

Sakura couldn't hear it any longer, soundlessly she walked back to her room and closed the door. She dropped herself on the bed and just laid there letting her tears go free. She always believed her village could be trusted, that they would do the right thing but after hearing this she didn't knew so sure anymore.

She just couldn't believe her own village had ordered him to kill one of their own clan, their own people and why was Shisui talking about a coup d'état? Is that why they all got massacred? And why did Sasuke need protection from Danzou and the elders? She stayed in her room for the rest of the evening and just curled up inside her bed. She couldn't really sleep so she just stared out of the window thinking about what they had said until sleep took her.

The next morning when she woke up she felt stupid for eavesdropping them, if she had just walked away she wouldn't feel so miserable right now. She wanted to go back to Konoha, she wanted to know the truth. The whole truth! And she will do everything to find it. She stayed in bed staring out of her window again until someone knocked on her door.

"Can i come in?" She heard Shisui say from the other side of the door. "Yes." She answered and the door opened.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready, you're coming?" He said as he kept standing at the door opening. Sakura nodded and waited for Shisui to leave before she got out of bed. To her surprise he didn't leave and just stood there.

"Are you leaving the room or what!" She said in annoyance. "Oh.. Uh.. Yea. See you down stairs." With that he left and closed the door behind him.

"Fool." She muttered as she stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. Quickly she washed herself and got dressed.

Once she entered the kitchen she noticed Itachi was already there. She didn't say anything but gave him a sad glance. She sat down and Shisui put down some plates with rice and eggs.

"Damn, I feel like a housewife." Shisui stated as he started to eat his breakfast. Sakura who just had a bite almost choked on her food. "What?"

Shisui laughed and hit her back. "Just joking." He stated with a smirk. The rest of the breakfast they ate in silence, and after breakfast Sakura started to clean the hall and the dining room. After she was done she checked for anything to do but didn't find anything interesting.

"Shisui-san?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. Shisui and Itachi were sitting in the kitchen. "Where is that village you spoke off i want to check if i can get any good books, it's so boring." She asked. "There is a study room, it's upstairs to the hall left and in the end, right door." He said. She thanked him and left the room again.

**I know sudden ending but its almost 2 in the morning and i'm tired. I wanted to get this one online before i went to sleep, so here it is.  
****  
I got a question and i hope you'll answer it. **

**Do you want this fic to become a couple fanfic? if yes then with who should i pair her?  
****I hope you'll give an answer. **

**I know this fic is going slow, but i think the action will start soon. Sakura is starting to find out. **

**Anyway i try to upload a next chapter as soon as possible. Also if you have any nice ideas suggestions or critic's they are always welcome.**

**With love,**

**Uchiha-Lady.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter went so easy! I was amazed. I've been writing almost all day. I know it isn't a long chapter but i decided not to make to to long.  
****I got a second review. :D Thank you so much for reviewing.  
****If you have any Questions, ask them. I'll answer them. If there are any grammar mistake please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 4, Truth, Making plans.

Sakura found the Study room and checked for any interesting books. She soon found one book interesting enough and went back to her room to read.

After some time trying to read, she stopped. She just couldn't focus on the reading. She thought back at what Shisui and Itachi had spoke off.

She remembered what Sasuke had told her, how he wanted to destroy Konoha. Suddenly her eyes widened and she remembered Itachi's words at what Sasuke would do if he knew the truth.

_'W... What if Sasuke already knew the truth! He already killed Danzou and Konoha would be next!' _Sakura thought in shock _'Did they know Sasuke would attack Konoha?'_

Off course there was always Naruto to protect the village but would that be enough? Sakura started to pace around the room. She wasn't supposed to know that the massacre was an order of Konoha so she couldn't tell anything to the guys. She massaged her forehead as a small headache formed.

_'I always relied on Naruto. Maybe it's time I did something by myself.'_ She thought as she sat down again.

But what could she do without them knowing she knew. She couldn't just leave they would notice right away. Maybe she could send a letter towards Konoha without them noticing it. She bit her under lip in frustration. She thought about it for a while and mentally nodded, she could send a letter with a summoning jutsu but she needed to be careful, if they noticed she would be in big trouble. She needed to wait for an opportunity.

Today she would also continue to heal Itachi's disease. She hoped she could heal him fully although the chance was pretty small.

She walked downstairs and searched for the guys and found them in the backyards, but the looks of it they had been sparring and sakura gave them an annoyed look and sighed. She walked over to them and stopped in front of them.

"Itachi-san... I will continue healing you tonight after dinner if that is okay with you?" She asked a bit uncomfortable. Itachi nodded. "Okay, we will go to your room after dinner, Shisui-san can you come too? I might need help." She asked him and Shisui also nodded.

Sakura turned around and was about to walk inside. "Oi, Sakura-Chan." Sakura blinked, since when did they go from San to Chan? She turned around and looked at Shisui.

"Want to spar?" He gave her a smirk. Sakura furrowed her brows and bit her under lip. She didn't know if she would like to spar with him now, but then again maybe they could use chakra this time and she could punch him trough the wall. She liked that idea so she nodded.

"Great!" Shisui stated as he stood up. Itachi walked towards the house and sat against the wall.

Once they were across each other Sakura went into fighting stance. "With chakra or without?" She asked him. "Your choice." He answered and she smirked.

"Then let's do it with chakra." She said still smirking. Shisui nodded at this and also went into fighting stance.

Sakura wasn't stupid enough to attack him head on, with his inhuman speed he would just disappear. So she waited till he made a move and he did. He disappeared from his spot and Sakura turned around, swinging her arm backwards, knowing he would attack from behind. She was right because she hit him hard in the face and he stumbled back. "Ah, you saw that one coming." He said. She cursed inwardly she should've used chakra with it.

She waited for his next move. To her surprise he didn't flash away again but just attacked her head on throwing punches at her. She blocked the most but still got hit on her face when she had grabbed his wrist. She recovered quickly and regained her balance when she saw an opening. She quickly moulded chakra to her hands and punched him right in the face sending him flying backwards into the high fence.

She heard him cursing as he appeared back into the yard. "Geez, what the hell!" He said as he hold his jaw with his hand. Sakura gave a satisfied smirk.

"Well since you play it that way." He smirked too although it was a painful smirk. He activated his sharingan and went back into fighting stance.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. With the sharingan on it would be allot harder to punch him.

She waited for him to attack but he also waited for her. She could try Kage-bunshin but the sharingan would see right trough it. Also she didn't want to ruin the yard and make it into a battlefield with her strength. So she decided to do it the medic way. She would use her medic skills to paralyze the muscles but for that she needed to get close to him.

Suddenly Shisui disappeared again and a moment letter she felt a hard kick to her side, it went all so fast she couldn't even see it. Cursing she stood up and noticed him smirking at her. She smirked back and did the so familiar sign. A few kage bunshin's appeared next to her. She knew it wouldn't help but she needed to get close to him.

She let them attack from different ways as she attacked head on. He easily dodged her attacks but at least she was close to him now. She only needed one hit on his muscles. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and got her in a powerful grip, one hand he was holding in front of her while the other he was holding behind her against him.

"I got ya." He stated with a smirk. Sakura didn't say anything and smirked. He gave her a great opening without him noticing it. She moulded her healing chakra and put it on his muscles near his stomach, a second later his eyes widened and he fell to the ground. He tried to move but found it unable to do so.

Sakura smirked above him. "Never underestimate a medic Nin, I simply paralyzed you're muscles by sending my chakra to you're muscles. A technique that is very useful if I want to capture someone without wanting to kill the person." She said still smirking.

She bowed before him and moulded chakra to her hands again to recover his muscles. Once recovered he sat up. "Didn't expect that! Nice technique." He praised her.

Sakura mumbled a thanks as a small blush appeared. Itachi walked over and sat down beside his cousin.

"Well done." Itachi also praised her. He had been watching the whole fight and was surprised at her strength. He knew she could heal, but to be able to do so much damage with the same hands got him surprised. Her blush deepened, she never thought two Uchiha's would praise her for her fighting and definitely not Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke never did that and only told her she was annoying in the past, but then again back then she wasn't a medic like now.

Thinking back on Sasuke made her frown and think back at what she needed to do. "What?" Shisui asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking." She said innocent. "About what?" He continued asking. Sakura shook her head again. "Nothing important." She said with a small smile. Shisui and Itachi kept staring at her as if they didn't believe her but didn't say anything about it.

Sakura left them alone saying she would take a shower.

"Something is bothering her." Shisui said after she left. Itachi looked at his cousin and nodded. "I wonder what though." Shisui said as he lay down on the grass and looked at the sky. Itachi didn't respond and joined his cousin. They kept staring at the sky in silence.

"I'm glad you told me the truth. Ever since I left Konoha I didn't know what to think of it. When I heard you massacred the clan I wanted to find you but I stopped myself."

Itachi looked at his cousin and nodded. Itachi hadn't expected to ever see his cousin again, somewhere inside him he was happy his best friend was still alive.

When he first woke up he couldn't believe it, he wanted to scream at that point that he should've died on the battlefield but he kept his emotions under control and when he had heard it was his cousin that saved him, he thought he was going nuts. That he had finally broke down and started to see things that weren't there. Off course he hadn't believed his cousin when he had told it was him, until he had seen him with his own eyes, and even then he couldn't believe it. Somehow it all looked like a dream.

"Once Sakura-Chan is done healing you, she can go and we can do whatever we want." Shisui grinned. "What you want to do about Sasuke though? I mean we don't have any idea what he's been doing and since I left him there." Shisui continued worried.

"Sasuke will be fine, he revenged me. He will go back to Konoha and restart the clan." Itachi answered.

"Yea well... What if Akatsuki took him?" Shisui answered worried. "I mean I left him there."

Itachi glanced at Shisui. If Akatsuki took him it would be very troublesome. Not only Sasuke would be in great danger, he would be manipulated by Madara. Off course he made sure he had a back up plan in case Sasuke would ever meet Madara, but he wasn't sure it would work.

"We have to wait and see." Itachi answered as he sat up.

"Sakura was teamed up with him back in Konoha." Shisui said as he also sat up. Itachi nodded, he had thought so much, since he remembered her working together with the Kyuubi kid. "She said they have been searching for him trying to get him back." Shisui continued.

"Ah... She was also teamed up with the Kyuubi vessel, Naruto. I encountered them both back when I was Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"You think she would know more about Sasuke? I mean she was in his team after all." Shisui said thoughtfully.

"There is a possibility." Itachi nodded.

"Well I'm going to ask her." Shisui said and stood up and walked inside followed by Itachi.

Sakura was inside her room reading the book she found in the study room, when she heard someone knock. "Come in."

Shisui and Itachi stepped inside and she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Eh, we got a question... About Sasuke." Shisui started.

Sakura put down her book on the bed and gave them a curious look. Why would they have a question about Sasuke?

"Uhm... What about him?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Well we wanted to know if you heard anything about him, or know what he is doing?" Shisui asked.

Sakura's eyes saddened and she stared at the ground. She knew what Sasuke was doing, he was going to battle Naruto and destroy Konoha but she didn't know if she could tell them. What if they choice Sasuke's side? Besides Sasuke was beyond saving, the last time he almost killed her.

"I..." She stopped and kept staring at the ground.

Shisui walked inside the room and sat down on the bed. Itachi leaned again the closed and waited for an answer.

"You have seen him? After he supposed to be killed Itachi?" Shisui asked her careful.

Sakura nodded, yes she'd seen him but he wasn't the same Sasuke. She had never seen so much hate on someone's face before and it scared her.

"Where? What did he do?" Itachi suddenly asked. Sakura looked up at him with a worried face. "I... I don't know if I should tell you." She whispered.

"Why not? What did he do, Sakura?" Shisui said now looking worried. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I can trust you." Sakura said.

"You can trust us Sakura-Chan. I know it sounds weird but we aren't going to hurt anyone, I promise." Shisui said truthfully.

Sakura glanced from Shisui to Itachi and saw him nodding in response to Shisui. Again she took a deep breath.

"The last time I saw him was right after he killed Danzou... I..."

"What! He killed Danzou?" Shisui cut trough in shock. "Why...?" He said again his eyes widened a little.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, The Kage's had a meeting at the land of iron, Sasuke went there in order to kill Danzou. Right after when he killed Danzou I arrived." Sakura closed her eyes, she didn't want to remember it. It still gave her the chills.

"I never seen him like this, he was full of hatred and there was a girl next to him badly wounded. At first I thought Danzou must have wounded her. But I asked Sasuke to join him and he said only if I killed the girl... He also said that he wanted to destroy Konoha." The last part she whispered.

"WHAT! What do you mean destroy Konoha?" Shisui said in pure shock. Itachi kept staring at her in surprise.

Sakura nodded again. "Sasuke almost killed me because I couldn't kill her. I was saved by Kakashi-Sensei and later ny Naruto when Sasuke tried to kill me again... Ever since that day I lost hope for him, Sasuke and Naruto agreed to fight and he left with a masked man in an Akatsuki robe... That's the last time I've seen him." Sakura finished.

Itachi and Shisui remained silent for a while. "So he is with Akatsuki after all." Shisui said worried. Sakura nodded at this.

"So now what?" Shisui asked at Itachi who still leaned against the closed. "Let's go." He said and they were about to walk away.

"Wait." Sakura said as she stood up. They both stopped and gave her a questioned look.

"I... I heard..." She took a deep breath and stared at the ground. "I heard you two talking... I... I didn't mean to... But I heard what you two... Said about the massacre." She stuttered still looking to the ground.

Shisui eyes widened. "You heard that!" He stated in shock and he looked at Itachi. Itachi stood there and he closed his eyes. Normally he should've killed her for knowing.

"How much did you hear?" Itachi asked as he opened his eyes. "Uhm... Enough to know... It was a mission." She looked sad towards the ground.

"I know I wasn't supposed to hear it and I really... Really didn't mean to, I was just passing by." She whispered.

"And you didn't continue walking!" Itachi stated as he narrowed his eyes. "I... I... No." She whispered. Itachi clenched his fists, no one was supposed to know, he only told Shisui because he was his friend, and cousin. He deserved to know, but she wasn't supposed to know. She should think of him as a cold hearted criminal and nothing more. He could kill her but he needed her to heal him from his disease, once she was done he could always kill her.

"I know you want to protect Konoha." She whispered uncomfortable. "You will not tell this to anyone. If you do I will kill you!" With that he turned around and left the room.

Sakura swallowed hard. She didn't know why she had told them she knew but if Shisui hold his promise then maybe they could do something.

"What are you guys going to do now?" She asked Shisui who still stood at the door opening. Shisui shrugged. "I Suppose Itachi wants Sasuke back into Konoha."

Sakura nodded, she wanted that too. To be team seven again, although she knew team seven will never be what is used to be.

"I want to help." She said determined. Shisui nodded. "Let's go then." Shisui said as he walked out of the room. They found Itachi in the living room and they sat down.

Itachi stared at Sakura as she sat down but she tried to ignore it. "What is she doing here?" Itachi asked to Shisui. Shisui smirked. "She's going to help." He answered.

Itachi kept starting at her for a while but then nodded. "So what you want to do?" He asked Itachi the same question Sakura asked him.

"Uchiha Madara is still alive." Itachi started and Sakura eyes widened. "What do you mean Uchiha Madara is still alive?" Shisui also gave Itachi a questioned look.

"That man with the mask is Uchiha Madara. He helped me to massacre the clan, it was his chance for revenge on the clan." Itachi continued.

"He is the one who made Akatsuki, the leader."

"Wait, I thought that Pain guy was the leader. He attacked Konoha and Naruto defeated him!" Sakura said with a frown.

"Ah... Everyone thought Pain was the leader, but Madara controlled the strings behind the scene." He answered. "Madara knows how to manipulate people and he is probably also manipulating Sasuke into destroying Konoha."

"So what do we do? I mean Naruto is going to fight Sasuke soon and Konoha would be in danger. The fact that Uchiha Madara is alive doesn't make it easier. Also how did he survive?" Sakura asked.

"Body switching Technique, it's almost the same as the one Orochimaru uses. He survived the fight against Hashirama Senju. I do not know which body he took but it must have been an Uchiha." He answered.

"I want to get Sasuke away from Madara but to do so we have to come up with a plan. Madara is not easily fooled. We have to find out were they're located and then try to separate Sasuke from Madara. The problem is that Madara has a teleportation technique." Itachi continued.

They remained silent for a while all lost in their own thoughts. If Madara knew a teleportation technique it would almost be impossible to separate Sasuke from Madara, he could follow them in an instant.

"Hmm, maybe some kind of seal where he can't enter." Shisui said thoughtfully. Itachi nodded, it could work but they had to make sure the seal would work else they would be in allot of trouble. Off course they could try to fight Madara together, but they couldn't do that if Sasuke was with them.

Sakura remembered the seal Tsunade-Shisou always used when she wanted to seal of the room. "Maybe the seal the Hokage uses to seal of the room?" She questioned.

Itachi shook his head. "It will only seal the room from the sound but not from anyone to enter. Zetsu could enter the room even when it was sealed."

"What! You mean one of Akatsuki entered the Hokage office?" She stated in shock. Itachi nodded at this and Sakura bit her under lip in worry.

"We need to find a scroll with a good seal, where could we find one?" Shisui asked to no one in particular. Sakura still bit her lip and thought. In Konoha there is a special scroll room there were allot of scrolls for seals but she couldn't get there easily.

"Inside Konoha's scroll archive." Itachi said before Sakura could. "And how are we supposed to get those? I mean Tsunade-Shisou probably never allow it." Sakura said with a frown. If she told Tsunade-Shisou what they were doing she would probably throw her desk at her head. "Maybe you need to tell Tsunade-Shisou the truth, maybe then she would help." Sakura said thoughtful. "No." Itachi replied immediately.

They sat in silence again. Sakura could get the scroll and try to sneak out of Konoha again, but that would be suspicious and they would probably label her as a missin-nin. Maybe she could ask Naruto to find her a scroll and to keep quiet about it... No, Naruto wouldn't keep quiet about this, definitely not when he heard about Itachi's innocence, and if Naruto heard the village gave it as a mission he would probably freak out.

There was only one options, she had to get back to Konoha get the scrolls and sneak out again. She just hoped they wouldn't catch her when she tried to steal the scrolls.

The archive room was always heavy guarded, and she couldn't just walk in there freely unless it was an order of the Hokage, but it was a risk she just had to take, if they could get Sasuke back then she would do it. She owed that much to Naruto!

"I'll go to Konoha!" She stated with an expressionless face. "What? You need to heal Itachi!" Shisui said in surprise.

"I know and I will come back, but I'm the only one who can go there without being watched or killed in the process." She said. "I'm the apprentice of the hokage and I usually help her with her papers. So I got easier access to the archive room, I will find some scrolls and bring them back here without being noticed." She continued.

"But they will notice you absence and they will miss the scrolls. They could suspect you." Shisui said with worry. Sakura nodded. "I guess that's a risk I have to take. Naruto tried everything to get Sasuke back, I owe him. He made that promise to me and thanks to that he is still stuck to it." Sakura said determined.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do we know you will come back?" He questioned her. "I will. I promise I will come back, like I said Naruto did everything to get Sasuke back so I will too!" She looked at him with determination. Itachi nodded. "If you do not come back, I will come and get you."

"There's no need! I will come back." Sakura gave him an annoyed glare.

"You will leave tomorrow morning. Get the scrolls and come back as fast as possible. In the meantime Shisui and I will try to come up with a plan to get Sasuke away from Madara. We will have to search trough the Akatsuki bases to locate them and from there we start to plan." Itachi said and they both nodded in response.

"He won't be alone though, more Akatsuki members will be there. Also they will probably know I'm still alive since my body wasn't at the battle scene." Itachi continued.

"Maybe Sasuke also knows you are still alive." Sakura said. "I do not know. There is a chance, but then again with Madara manipulating him there is a small chance." Itachi answered.

"What do I do when I get caught?" Sakura asked worried. Itachi stared in front of him lost in thought. "Hmm we could come and get you after a week." Shisui stated but Itachi shook his head. "No. If they find out what you're doing tell them the truth about everything. There is a scroll hidden inside my old room under a loose shelf. You will find it under my desk, but only do this when it is definitely needed! I do not wish for anyone else to find out the truth." Itachi said.

"Why not? You could clear you're name." Sakura said surprised.

"I do not wish to clear my name. If the people of Konoha find out about the truth, who knows what will happen. They would loose they're trust for the village." Itachi answered. Sakura nodded sadly, she knew she didn't want to believe it but it was true. They would always suspect their own village when something would happen.

"Also only show this scroll to the hokage when needed!" He ordered her and Sakura nodded.

"We will try to find their location while you're gone. By the time you're back we hopefully have their location, else we have to separate them when he's going to fight Naruto and that would be much harder since Naruto isn't easy to shake off." Itachi said.

Sakura chuckled. "Tell me about it." Shisui raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well. He is stubborn and definitely when it's about Sasuke, he would follow him everywhere. You're quick but if Naruto uses the Kyuubi chakra, which probably will happen once he's fighting Sasuke, he is also inhumanly fast." Sakura continued.

"You've seen the Kyuubi's Chakra?" Shisui asked a bit surprised. Sakura nodded and gave him a sad look. "I did, I've seen him go to almost nine tails." Sakura said.

"But that would mean the Kyuubi would be released?" Shisui said a bit shocked. "Yes, luckily something stopped it, later Naruto said he had seen his father." Sakura smiled as she remembered how happy he had been.

At this Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Naruto met the fourth?" He asked in surprise. Sakura nodded. "When i heard that he was the son of the fourth Hokage I was so surprised."

"Off course we should've known that the fourth had an extra trick up his sleeve, to protect his son." Itachi said.

"How did you know Naruto was the fourth Hokage's son?" She asked in surprise. Itachi looked up at her. "Someone must be utterly foolish to not notice this." He simply answered.

"What's Naruto like? Is he the same as his father?" Shisui asked Sakura. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"Like I said before he's a knucklehead. Loud and has way too much energy. He eats too much ramen to be good for him." Sakura laughed.

"But he would go trough fire for his friend and he always keeps his promise, that's his way of a ninja. He will do everything those who are dear to him including Konoha." She smiled.

"Heh, Sounds like a nice guy to me." Shisui stated and Sakura nodded. "He used to be annoying, or so I thought that of him. He always picked fights with Sasuke. He has grown up allot." she said smiling.

"Hn." Itachi nodded. "How was Sasuke when he was still in Konoha?" Itachi questioned to Sakura. Sakura gave him a surprised look.

"Well, he was the best student in the Academy, every girl adored him, I used to too." Sakura blushed. "He was always distant though. He never smiled and only trained."

"When i got teamed up with him, I was so happy but he told me I was weak and annoying. Naruto always tried to surpass Sasuke and they created a bond I think. Sasuke was the first to acknowledge Naruto, they became friends without them even noticing it. It wasn't long after the chuunin exams that Sasuke left to Orochimaru."

Itachi already knew the last part. They had been in Konoha at that time and he had encounter Sasuke.

"He left because he thought he was still weak after you're encounter with him. He had said Konoha couldn't make him more powerful." Sakura said saddened.

"He is foolish to believe that." Itachi stated.

"Well at least when you see Sasuke you can tell him you defeated me in spar! Whoever is saying your weak is nuts, I still feel my jaw from your punch!" Shisui grinned and Sakura smiled at him and started to mould chakra into her hands. "Let me heal that and sorry about that." She said as she healed his jaw. "It's no problem, you have one powerful hit. You really surprised me with that one too." He said smirking.

"Well it's the only thing I have to protect myself, I'm not good with Ninjutsu and they said I'm a Genjutsu user, but I never learned any." She explained. "Maybe we will learn something to you when you get back." Shisui said and Sakura looked surprised. "Really?" She looked from Shisui to Itachi and they both nodded.

"Th... Thanks guys." She gave a happy squeak.

"What are you going to say though when your back at the village?" Shisui asked a bit worried. Sakura smirked. "Simple, I just tell them I escaped."

"Yea well they probably going to ask questions about who kidnapped you." Shisui answered. Sakura frowned, she hadn't really thought of that.

"Your right, Hmmm. I could say I couldn't identify them because they wore masks..." She said thoughtfully. Itachi and Shisui nodded. "That will do, but they'll probably want to know why they kidnapped you too." Shisui said still thinking.

"Well I don't have to lie about that, I could say I got kidnapped because of my healing abilities and had to heal one of them." Sakura responded thoughtfully. "I could always make up the wounds if they ask."

Satisfied they both nodded. "What you think Sasuke would do though, when he sees you're still alive?" Sakura asked Itachi. Itachi just shrugged.

"What if he's going to try and kill you again?" Sakura asked worried. "He won't be able to kill me now I'm healed." Itachi said in an arrogant tone.

Sakura frowned. "Well, if he wants to destroy Konoha he must know the truth, don't you think?" She questioned.

"Hn. Probably." Itachi answered. "We will see what happens, if Sasuke wants to attack I hold him down." Shisui shrugged. "I can't let two of my favourite cousins fight each other, now can I." Shisui smirked. Sakura smiled at Shisui.

"Well I think I'm going to clean the dining hall, so we can eat there, unless you guys want to eat in the kitchen again?" She questioned. "The kitchen is fine, I'll help you with the hall." Shisui said as he stood up and stretched himself. Sakura also got up and glance at Itachi before she left the room.

She grabbed the mobs from the closed and waited for Shisui, who was filling the buckets with warm water, to come back. When he came back she started to clean the stairs as Shisui did the hall upstairs. Once she was done with the stairs she started on the hall and Shisui soon joined her. After and hour of cleaning they were done and after emptying the buckets and put away the mobs back into the closed Shisui went back to the living room. Sakura decided to clean her ninja clothes.

After an half hour she came back into the living room and she noticed Itachi had put on the fireplace and it felt nice and warm there. She sat down and they remained in a comfortable silence. After about 10 minutes Shisui stretched.

"You guys hungry or what?" Shisui asked and Sakura and Itachi nodded. "It's a bit early to eat but who cares." Shisui said as he stood up and went to the kitchen. Itachi and Sakura followed and Itachi sat down as Sakura started to help Shisui with the food.

"How about ramen today?" Shisui asked and Sakura nodded, she didn't really mind. Sakura worked on the noodles and Shisui started on the pork and vegetables.

Itachi was watching how they were cooking and smirked. The last time he was watching someone cook was a long time ago. Inside Akatsuki they had to take care of food themselves and normally it would only be Kisame and him. It's been a long time since he sat inside a kitchen.

Soon the food was ready and Sakura grabbed some bowls from the cupboard. She filled it with ramen and put it on the small table.

"Itadakimasu." They said and they started eating.

"We could start the healing session after this." Sakura said and she took a bite. Itachi nodded and they continued to eat in silence.

After their dinner Sakura went to her room to get her medical stuff. Shisui brought some bowls with him when he came upstairs. Itachi went to lie on the bed.

She filled the bowls with water and put them in the bed next to him. "This is going to hurt so Shisui needs to hold you through out the session. I can numb it a little but not all." She said as she went into medic mode. She did some of the medicine inside the bowl and it mixed with the water. She moulded chakra into her hands and numbed his lungs a bit.

She did the same as she did the other time forming a ball of water on her hands. She ignored Itachi's stare and concentrated at the task at hand. She placed the ball on his lungs and looked at Shisui, he nodded as he holds Itachi's shoulders, and she pushed it through. She heard Itachi groan in pain and she pulled the ball out on the other side. It was filled with blood and she dropped it in an empty bow. She did this a couple of times again and stopped after the fifth time. "Let's leave it at this. Itachi you need to rest, sleep." She ordered him. He didn't reply but kept lying in bed.

Sakura stretched herself and left the room followed by Shisui. "So how long is it going to take for you to heal him?" Shisui asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't know. His lungs are still bad, off course not as bad as they used to be but it's going to be a long process to get him cured, if that is even possible." Sakura sighed as they sat down in the living room. "Are you saying you're not sure if you can cure him?" Shisui asked surprised. Sakura nodded. "He's been having this disease for a long time, I can easily heal it if it was in the begin process, but since he's been walking around with it for seven years, I'm not sure." She explained with worry.

"I better start packing my stuff." Sakura said as she stood up again, Shisui nodded. She left the living room and went to her room.

She packed her stuff quickly and soon she had everything packed. She sat down on the bed and thought about Shisui and Itachi.

Now that she knew the truth she didn't really know if she wanted to go back to Konoha. She would look different towards her city know she knew the truth, it wouldn't be the same Konoha she knew.

She needed to remind herself to get some interesting book with her from her apartment. She hoped she wouldn't be send on a mission once she got back, that would cause allot of trouble, she wouldn't have time to check the achieve then. It's been only a couple of days and Itachi has been healing nicely but she wasn't sure if she could heal him from his disease.

She grabbed the book from the desk and started to read, she didn't really know what else to do. The story wasn't really interesting and the plot was more boring then she expected. She read till it became dark outside and decided to put away the book to sleep.

The next morning she woke up early, she took her backpack with her downstairs, she decided to leave her sleeping bag behind. When she came into the kitchen she noticed Shisui and Itachi were already there. Shisui was working on the breakfast while Itachi sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?" She asked Shisui. "Same as always." He smirked. "Rice and fried eggs." Sakura rolled her eyes at this and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Itachi. "Fine." He answered as Shisui gave them their food. "Itadakimasu." They mumbled and started to eat.

After breakfast Sakura took her backpack and her weapon pouch, which she attacked to her leg. She applied her medical pouch to her side.

"Well i'm going. If something happens on the way I'll try to send a summoning this way." She said as she left the kitchen, followed by Itachi and Shisui.

"Try not to get caught." Itachi warned her and she nodded. "We'll meet with you again soon. Head east." Shisui said as he grinned. Sakura nodded and waved them goodbye as she left through he front door.

**This was chapter four, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think off it. Suggestions and critics are always welcome. **

**With love, **

**Uchiha-Lady.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5. I noticed a wrote something wrong in chapter 4 so I changed it. If you find any grammar mistakes please let me know, I would appreciate it. Also I appreciate it that some of you put this story into favorites, I would like it more though if you also review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**I got three reviews. Yay. Well for those reviewers here's chapter 5.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5, Back home.

Sakura travelled east and didn't stop to rest on the way. She travelled as fast as she could and after a little more then an hour she crossed the border of Fire country.

She went north-west towards Konoha. Luckily their hide out wasn't far from the border else she would've taken much longer.

She stopped at a small river where she took a quick rest and drank some water. After that she returned jumping through the trees towards Konoha.

After another few hours of travelling and as it was getting darker the gates of Konoha came into view and Sakura sighed in relief.

She stopped at the gates and noticed Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo looking at her in surprise as they stood up.

"Sakura-San, You're back. Are you alright?" Kotetsu walked towards her and she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, I escaped." She said sighing

"We will take you to Hokage-Sama." Izumo started but sakura waved him of. "I can find it by myself." She said and already left towards the hokage tower.

She arrived at the building and Shizune stood in front of the doubled doored entrance of the office. "Sakura" She shouted and rushed towards her.

"Are you alright! Where have you been? We were so worried! "She started with a worried expression on her face.

The door of the Hokage's office burst open. "Did I hear someone yell Sakura?" Tsunade yelled and she looked at Shizune and then to Sakura.

"Sakura" Tsunade sighed in relief. "Thank god you're okay! Now get into my office and tell me what happened!" She ordered and Sakura bowed and followed her inside.

Once she sat down she started telling she got kidnapped by shinobi with masks on and they wanted her to heal a comrade.

"You weren't able to see one glance at their faces?" Tsunade asked surprised and Sakura shook her head.

"How did you escape?" Tsunade asked. Sakura sat there for a moment; they hadn't thought about that, she could hit herself on the head.

_'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Sakura! Think of something.' She thought._

"Well I could escape because someone was stupid enough to let the door open, they thought I wouldn't leave because of my duty as a medic." Sakura explained a bit hesitant. "Hmm, so they weren't too smart." Tsunade smirked.

"I want a full report on what happened on my desk tomorrow." Tsunade ordered. "You can go home and rest."

Sakura nodded and stood up and was about to walk away. "Where is Naruto?" She asked as she turned around.

"Naruto isn't here, he left the village to train. We don't know when he will be back." Tsunade explained. Sakura nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

Tsunade sat there for a while her hand folded under her chin. She knew Sakura was lying but she wondered why. Shinobi who capture someone wouldn't be so careless to leave a door open. The fact they wore masks also sounded suspicious.

"What happened out there Sakura and why are you lying to me." She mumbled to herself as she stood up and looked out of the window.

* * *

Sakura came home and she immediately went towards the bathroom. She could use a hot shower. For a moment she thought she was screwed but it worked out fine.

Now all she needed to do was to find those scrolls and get the heck back to their hide out. She still couldn't believe she was going against her village orders, but it was to protect her village and get Sasuke back.

It was too bad Naruto wasn't in the village else she could've company him and get her mind of it for a while. Maybe she could visit Ino to check upon her.

She mentally nodded at that as she stepped under the hot shower. Her muscles relaxed and she sighed in relief.

After her shower she dressed herself in something comfortable and went towards Ino's flower shop. The bell rankled as she opened the door and she noticed Ino look up at the counter.

"Forehead! You're back!" Ino shouted relief crossing her face. "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded at her and smiled.  
"I'm fine Ino. How is everything?" She asked. "You're asking that to me? You're the one who was kidnapped! Not me!" She said as she hugged Sakura.  
"I was so worried when i heard it. Hokage-Sama made a searching team right away, I wasn't in it." She said  
"I'm fine, really." Sakura assured her.

"They send Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba to find you." Ino said. "I wanted to join but Tsunade said we were needed here." She explained.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Let's go out." Ino exclaimed.

"Mom! Sakura is back and I'm taking her out! Can you watch the shop?" She yelled towards the door. Her mother opened the door and looked around the corner.

"It's so good to see you, Sakura. I'm glad you're okay. I'll watch the shop you two have fun." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Ino said and they both left the shop.

They walked trough the market street as Sakura explained to Ino what happened. Off course she didn't tell Ino the truth. "Wow, a bit freaky to be honest." Ino answered after Sakura was done explaining.

"Weird though, you had two anbu with you, didn't they notice anyone near?" Ino asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No, I already thought we were being watched and I asked one of the anbu to check but he didn't found anything. He said he sat some traps around the camp. I woke up in the middle of the night with the same feeling of being watched but since the anbu had said it was nothing i didn't really wanted to wake them." Sakura explained truthfully.

"I went to check the surrounding a bit when they kidnapped me." She continued. Ino nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad your back though." Ino said smiling.

A flash of guild washed over her. She wouldn't be back for long and she couldn't tell Ino about it. So she just nodded and forced to smile back.

Luckily Ino didn't notice as she started talking about what happened at Konoha while she was gone.

"Naruto went nuts when he heard you were kidnapped. He wanted to go right away but Tsunade stopped him from doing rash things." Ino giggled.

"Sounds like Naruto." Sakura replied smiling. They left the market and went towards the training grounds.

"So Naruto is training now?" Sakura questioned Ino and she nodded. "Yes for the fight with Sasuke." Ino said as she saddened a little.

Sakura gave an odd smile. "I wish I could do something." She said. "There isn't anything we can do." Ino responded.

"Let's forget that for now, you just came back. Let's go shopping!" Ino stated i bit more cheerfully. Sakura nodded, she could look for things that would help them.

'Maybe some new sheets' Sakura thought as they headed back towards the market.

Also she was thinking to go to the library to find any information about Uchiha Madara. Itachi had said he must have taken an Uchiha body. With the most of the Uchiha's dead he could've taken anyone. She tried to remember what Madara looked like, unfortunately the mask covered up his face.

"Are you listening?" Ino asked annoyed. Sakura blinked. "Wh… What? Sorry I was lost in thought."

"I said that this dress would look nice on me." Ino said with a frown. "What were you thinking about anyway?" She asked.

"Nothing important." Sakura said waving her of. Ino gave her a suspicious glance. "Don't try to fool me. What were you really thinking about?"

Sakura sighed. "Really Ino it wasn't that important." Ino smirked. "Well if it isn't that important you can tell me."

"No Ino, I'm not going to tell you." Sakura said in annoyance. "Something more happened out there didn't it? I knew it! Tell me all about it. Did you meet a guy?" She started to ask eagerly out of nowhere.

"No Ino nothing more happened out there and I didn't meet a guy, for god sake!" Sakura scowled.

"Aw, too bad." Ino faked a sad face and laughed a little later. "C'mon forehead, let's focus on the shopping now." Sakura nodded

"I need some new herbs and medicines." Sakura said as she walked inside a small herb shop. "I'll wait here, it always stinks in there." Ino stated.

Sakura quickly brought some of the new medicine she used for Itachi's healing and some new herbs and came back outside. Ino was talking to Shikamaru when she came back outside.

"Hey Sakura, I heard you came back, good to see you unharmed." He said once he noticed her. "Hey Shikamaru, thanks." She smiled.

"I was getting Ino we have a mission." Shikamaru said lazily. Sakura nodded. "I'll see you when i get back, forehead." She said waving.

She heard Shikamaru mumble 'troublesome' and followed Ino.

Sakura decided to go home and work on her report she had to deliver to Tsunade-Shisou today. She wrote as detailed as possible how they had kidnapped her, she wrote they wore hunter-nin masks. She wrote the wounds as detailed as possible and how they had treated her. Also she wrote down how she escaped and made up the hide out and location. Once she was done she rolled up the scroll.

She left her house and went towards the Hokage tower. She knocked on the doubled doored entrance and heard a muffled 'come in' and entered.

"I got the report you wanted, Tsunade-Shisou." She said as she bowed.

"Put it on my desk. I'll check it later." She gave as answer and she did as she was told.

Tsunade examined her from behind her desk. She didn't look different but somehow she changed. She was more collected and calm and the look in her eyes were different.

"Sakura?" Tsunade started. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Sakura shot a surprised look towards her Shishou. She couldn't know, could she?

Sakura shook her head. "No." She answered a bit nervous.

Tsunade gave her one last glance and dismissed her.

She was hiding something, she knew her student more then anyone else, she just hoped Sakura would come to her and tells her in the end.

* * *

Sakura walked towards the library, she walked passed the bookshelves to find anything related to the Uchiha Clan or Madara.

She found a big book about the History of Konoha and started searching in it, until she found something.

_Konoha was founded by both the Senju clan and the Uchiha Clan. Because the Senju clan build most of Konoha it's people choose, Hashirama Senju as it's Hokage._

_Fearing that the Senju, now in control of Konoha, would oppress their former rivals, the Uchiha, Madara tried to gather support to overthrow Hashirama. No Uchiha would help, forcing him to take on Hashirama by himself. Madara was ultimately defeated at what would be called the Valley of the end and died in battle._

_'Tell me something i don't know yet' _she thought as she closed the book.

They had already learned that part when she was in the ninja academy. She searched for more books but they all held the same information, she couldn't find any books about the Uchiha's. Although some books held information about how they were the most feared clan, but she couldn't do anything with that.

She needed more information about everything before she could start digging. She remembered the scroll Itachi had told her about, she could take a look at it, right?

She already knew the truth, sort off and maybe it hold some more information for her. She nodded mentally. She couldn't do much else until she would have a chance to get the sealing scrolls.

Making sure she didn't get followed she walked towards the, once Uchiha compound. The big wooden double doors were closed.  
Slowly she pushed them open and walked inside. She made sure to close the door behind her again.

She looked around and a shiver went down her spine, she could still see the old blood stains which made her uncomfortable.

Slowly she walked around, now that she thought about it, she didn't know where Itachi used to live, neither Sasuke for that matter.  
Since they were in the head family she would figure they lived in a big house.

Slowly she walked around, the dead silence was getting on her nerves. She took a left turn and noticed a big house at the end of street.  
She walked towards it quickening her pace a little.

She shoved open the door and looked around, dust lay everywhere. Slowly she walked inside, she felt uncomfortable to look inside here.  
With every step dust would spread and she swallowed. She stopped and looked on an old photo that was hanging on the wall.  
Apparently she was in the right house because she could clearly see Sasuke, Itachi and their parents. She checked Itachi and noticed he didn't show any emotion.  
Sakura frowned, even with his family he had been like this? Sakura shook her head, she needed to find Itachi's room.

Slowly she went up the stairs which was on her right. She came into a hall with three doors, she opened the first one on her right and went inside.  
The first thing she noticed was the amount of dust. She opened the closet on her right but noticed it was empty. There was a desk across from it on her left.  
She noticed something lay on the chair and walked to it. She recognized Sasuke's old backpack he used to wear to school

"So this was Sasuke's room?" She questioned herself in silence. It could explain why the closet was empty. Slowly she sat down on the dusty bed and looked around.

The whole room was empty except for the backpack. She took it from the chair and opened it but it was also empty and threw it on the bed and some dust flared up.  
She left the room closing the door behind her. She opened the first door on the right and noticed a bathroom, so she closed it again.

There was only one room left at the end of the hall, it had to be Itachi's or his parents.

Slowly she opened it and noticed a bed on her left and a bookcase filled with books and next to it a closet. There was a desk to the right of her.  
She checked the books in the bookcase and mostly were about Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

_'This must be his room.'_ Sakura thought and she walked towards the desk.

He had said he had hid the scroll under a loose shelf under his desk. She ducked and checked under his desk. Off course she didn't see anything so she started to try and pull some of the planks. Finally she found the one and she pulled it more open while trying to get it with her other hand. She suddenly felt something and pulled it out.

She stared at a scroll for a few seconds. It looked old and discoloured. Slowly she turned it around in her hands and found seal. She noticed it had the Hokage's emblem seal and she took a deep breath. She scratched at the seal until it came loose and slowly she pulled it open.

_Mission, Massacre the Uchiha Clan._

_Description, you have to massacre the Uchiha Clan for the safety of Konoha. You are allowed to pick the date and time and how. No one is allowed to be alive._

_You have a two weeks total to complete this mission._

_Signed by, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage. Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Shimura Danzò._

Sakura read the names again. She had expected the council elders but why Danzò? She couldn't put her finger on it.  
Off course she knew Danzò used to do everything to get to Hokage and try to manipulate the elders and Hokage into doing stuff his way.  
She guessed he had a say in this to and that it had been his plan to wipe out the Uchiha Clan. Angry she rolled up the scroll and placed it back.

Also she was surprised to know no one should've survived. Sasuke had survived, maybe he couldn't kill his little brother after all.

She got out of the compound as fast as possible. She would never want to go back there.

Once she got home she noticed it was getting darker outside and she looked at her clock. She noticed it was 7 P.M and decided to get something to eat.

She walked out of her home again and went to a near restaurant where she ordered some rice and umeboshi. She hadn't taste something this good for a while so she enjoyed every bite, as a desert she ordered some anmitsu and paid the waitress and left.

When she came home she sat on her couch. She needed to find a way into the archive to get the scrolls. She pondered about it for a while but nothing really came to her mind. The only way would be if Tsunade-Shisou would ask her.

Now that Naruto wasn't here she probably wouldn't have any missions which worked in her adventage.

She would have to try to enter the building tomorrow, she just hoped they would let her enter, normally it wasn't such a big problem, so she didn't worry to much.  
As long they wouldn't ask her any questions she would be fine.

She stood up and walked to her bedroom, she decided she may as well go to sleep already. She took her sleeping wear and changed and went to bed.

She wondered if Naruto was okay, Tsunade-Shisou hadn't told het where he was training. It was probably a difficult training since it was for the fight with Sasuke, although she hoped it would never come that far. She hoped their plan would work and that they could get Sasuke before that. She wondered how far the guys were with their investigation on finding their hideout.

Slowly she fell asleep with the thought everything would be fine.

* * *

The next morning when she awoke, she didn't really wanted to get out of bed. She kept there lying with her eyes closed but after a few minutes she sighed and got up.

She took a shower and dressed. She quickly made some breakfast for on the way and left.

She walked towards the archive, it was near the Hokage tower and was a big building. She stood in front of it for a few minutes and it didn't seem anyone was there.

When she entered she noticed to guard were sitting behind a desk. She only nodded to them and slowely walked into the hall. She knew the sealing scrolls were in the room on the far left. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

_'This is way too easy'_ she thought as she started to look through the scrolls.

There were all kind of scrolls and she just randomly picked one. She turned it around and found the description.

_Description, to seal away a body part._

Sakura blinked. '_Why in the world would someone seal away a body part' _she thought and she returned the scroll. She looked through more scrolls some did the weirdest things and she quickly put those back.

After a while she found some useful scrolls which she did in her pouch. She was about to grab another one when the door opened. She stood there for a minute in shock and then turned around quickly.

"What are you doing here?" She noticed one of the guards questioning here. "I'm trying to find a scroll." She said truthfully.  
"What?" He said as he narrowed his eyes. "Hokage's orders." She mumbled and turned around again. She hoped he would take the lie.  
"Don't make a mess in here and hurry up." He said as he turned around and left.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief and quickly tried to find some more scrolls. When she found what she needed she quickly left the building and went towards her home.  
She did the scrolls in her backpack, which she hadn't unpacked yet.

Tonight she could leave again but she still wanted to find out more about that Madara. She sat on her couch and bit her lip in thought.  
There wasn't much information about this guy. Except that he should've been long death and that he had been the leader of the Uchiha clan.  
She knew that there was a statue of him at the valley of the end where Naruto had fought Sasuke to bring him back.

Sighing she gave up, she just didn't know where to search for information about this guy.

Tonight she would return to the hideout. She needed to make sure no one would see her when she would leave, so the best thing to do was waiting till the guards would change shifts. They usually change around 10 P.M.

She decided to pack some interesting books with her and put them in a scroll and in her backpack, she also packed the new herbs and medicine. She couldn't do much else then wait so she decided to walk around Konoha for a while.

The civilians were talking happily either while they were shopping. They didn't have a clue on what was going on. She wondered what they would do if they found out the truth about what the council had done. Itachi was right, they would loose hope for their village. She couldn't believe that Itachi took all of this upon himself.

It was like carrying the whole world on your shoulders while it hated you for what you've done.  
Sighing she looked up at the Hokage tower and gave a sad smile.

"Why the sad face?" She suddenly heard next to her and she looked up to find Kakashi standing next to her with his usual book open.

"Kaka-Sensei!" Sakura cheered. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Ah. How are you doing, Sakura?" He asked as they followed the road.

"I'm okay and you?" She questioned as she smiled and examined him. "Fine, fine." He answered.

"So why the sad face?" He questioned again. Sakura smiled a little. "Nothing important really, was just thinking about the past." She gave subtle lie.

"Ah." Kakashi said as he kept his eyes on her as if examining her. "If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me." He said a little afterward.

"I'm fine." She said smiling. She always hated it how Kakashi had a close eye to everything. Somehow he always knew something was going on.

"Well if that's the case, I'll be off. I think there's a wounded bird that needs my help." And with that he disappeared with a poof.

Sakura shook her head. He always came up with these little lies to get away or when he was late. She hoped he wouldn't question her further if she bumped into him again.

She decided to go home so she wouldn't bump into him and wait till it was time to leave.

* * *

Soon it was evening and she left her house near 10 P.M. She walked towards the gates and kept herself hidden behind a building and waited for the shifts to change.

Once she noticed the guard walking away she waited till they were out of sight and quickly went trough the gates.

She jumped on a tree and took one last glance at Konoha before she dissapeared into the darkness.

* * *

Tsunade was falling asleep on her desk, a bottle of sake stood on it and a snore was heard.

"Hokage-Sama." She suddenly heard and she looked up with sleepy eyes to notice a guard in front of her. She shook herself awake and sat up.  
"What is it?" She growled and she rubbed her eyes.

"The scrolls that you've asked for aren't returned at the archive yet." The guard said.  
"Scrolls? What scrolls?" She questioned getting more annoyed by the minute that she had been woken up because of some scrolls.

"The sealing scrolls you've asked for." The guard said a bit confused now.

"I haven't been asking for scrolls!" Tsunade growled out in annoyance.

"But? You're apprentice, she said she had to get some scrolls for you!" The guard was utterly confused now.

Tsunade blinked her eyes. Sakura went to the archive to get scrolls and had said it was an order? That was very unlike her to do so.  
Tsunade frowned. "Get me Sakura here immediately!" She said towards the guard and he nodded and left quickly.

Why would Sakura get sealing scrolls? She knew she had been hiding something, but what exactly was she hiding?

After a few minutes the guard returned. "She wasn't at her home, Hokage-Sama." He said as he bowed.

"What! Get me Kakashi, he will be able to find her!" She said again and the guard left again.

After a few minutes Kakashi poofed in. "Tsunade-Sama?" He questioned.

"Kakashi, can you find Sakura for me? Apparently she took some scrolls from the archive. Take her to me." She ordered and Kakashi raised his eyebrow.  
"That's very unlike Sakura." He stated as he closed his book. Tsunade nodded. "That's why i want her here immediately."

Kakashi nodded and bowed and poofed away.

Tsunade bit her lip in annoyance._ 'What is that girl thinking'_

After an half hour of annoyingly waiting Kakashi poofed back in. He looked worried and had a frown.

"Where is she!" She said towards him and he shrugged. " She's nowhere to be found, I checked everywhere. The only possibility is that she left the village." He said worried. "What!" Tsunade growled in anger now. "Why would she leave the village!" She questioned more to herself then Kakashi.

Again Kakashi shrugged. "You said she had been acting off, that she wasn't herself. Maybe something more happened out there." Kakashi said and Tsunade nodded.

She called one of her guard in, he bowed. "Get me an anbu team immediately!" The guard nodded and disappeared again.

"I'm going with them." Kakashi said as he stared at the Hokage. "No, you will not! You are needed here." Tsunade growled toward Kakashi.  
"She is my Student! I already made a mistake with Sasuke, I won't let it happen again. I'm going!" He said as he kept staring at her.

Tsunade gave an annoyed sigh. A headache was starting to come up and she didn't want to deal with this man right now.

"Fine, but you have to wear an anbu mask!" she shot back in annoyance and Kakashi nodded.

Soon three anbu entered and bowed in front of her. "Your mission is to get Haruno Sakura back. We have a suspicion she left the village with some sealing scrolls! Get her back at once without harming her. If that isn't possible then try to get her unconscious! Is this clear?" She ordered and the anbu nodded.

"Kakashi will join you, give him a mask and leave immediately!" She ordered and again they nodded and all four they left.

_'Sakura! What the hell are you doing?'_ Tsunade thought as she grabbed the sake and poured some into a cup and drank it.

* * *

**So this was chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Any critics or advice is welcome, and if you have any great idea for the story, tell me. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**With love,**

**Uchiha-Lady**


	6. Chapter 6

**The spelling check is driving me nuts, everytime I want to do a spell check the language goes to dutch (my language) and it says every word is wrong. O.o  
****Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. They inspire me. Well here's the usual, for grammar mistake's lemme know, I try to change them A.S.A.P.**

**Oh and Narutofan1091 about the question if this is going to be Ita/saku, I'm not sure yet. I totally forgot to answer that question.  
****I don't know how well i do at couples, and romance, never really tried it. Maybe later I'm really not sure though.**

**Enjoy Reading.**

Chapter 6. War, Change of plans.

**

* * *

**

Sakura jumped from branch to branch as fast as she could. She wanted to get there as soon as possible.

She was almost at the border when she decided to drink something. She found a small river where she could drink and stopped.

Sighing and breathing heavily she drank and the cold water felt good at here dry throat. Fast she leaped back into the trees and continued toward the hideout.

She had already run two hours, she knew it was a still a long journey but with the quick pace she would be there before morning.

She didn't rest much and when she stopped it was only to drink. She tried to leave no marks so no one could follow her.

Totally worn out she arrived at the house. Sighing in relief she opened the door and walked inside, almost immediately several kunai's flew her way and she was barely able to

Dove them all, some she blocked with a kunai. "Damn it, they could've warned me." She mumbled a curse. She closed the door and walked towards the living room which was empty.

She frowned. "Anyone here!" She yelled through the house but no answer came. "Apparently not." She mumbled as she threw her backpack on the couch.

She felt hungry so she went towards the kitchen and checked for anything to eat. There was some rice, eggs, vegetable's and meat. She decided to make some rice with fried eggs. She ate in silence as she thought about where the guys would be.

After her breakfast she decided to sleep. She grabbed her backpack and went upstairs towards her room. She took her sleeping wear and disappeared into the bathroom.

She took a nice hot shower to relax her muscles after all that running and dressed into her sleeping wear.

She went back into her room and lay down on bed. Almost immediately she fell asleep.

* * *

"Aaw, look she's sleeping." She heard someone speak from very far away. She turned around on her side and tried to ignore it.

"Should we wake her?" She heard again. "Naruto, shut up. I'm trying to sleep!" She mumbled.

"Wow, she's way to far away!" She heard someone say. Slowly she opened her eyes and to her shock someone was in front of her only a few inches away from her head.

Out of pure shock she hit him right in the face sending him flying across the room. He landed on the ground with his head first.

"You crazy woman!" Shisui shouted as he sat up with a painful look.

Sakura blinked and suddenly noticed what she had done. "Oh god, Are you okay. Shisui-San?"

"Am I okay? You broke my face!" He said while rubbing his face.

"Why did you do that anyway?" She said in annoyance. "You should've known something like that would happen!"

"And here I thought you were a nice girl!" He stated as he stood up. "I'll heal you, come here!" She ordered as he walked towards her.

She moulded some chakra into here hands and healed his big bruise easily. She noticed Itachi was standing at the entrance of her room.

"Did you get followed?" He asked in his monotone voice. "You'd think I would've been sleeping then." She said as she got out of bed.

"I'll be right downstairs." She said as she grabbed some clean clothes from her backpack.

They nodded and left the room. Sakura quickly got dressed into some casual clothes and grabbed her backpack.

When she walked downstairs she heard them talking.

"I told you she would come back!" She heard Shisui say. "Hn."

"Maybe you should put a little more faith in her." He continued. "I have no reason to trust her."

Sakura walked inside and shot him a glare. "That's good, I have no reason to trust you either!" She snarled and threw her backpack on the table.

"The scrolls are in there. They'll probably already notice my absence and that the scrolls are gone." She stated still glaring.

Sakura opened the backpack and placed the scrolls on the table. "You found their hide out?" She asked them.

Shisui shook his head. "No, we haven't checked all the Akatsuki bases yet."

"Good luck with that!" She said as she grabbed her backpack turned around and left the living room.

"What's wrong with her, geez?" Shisui said as he grabbed one of the scrolls.

Itachi shrugged and also grabbed some scrolls.

Sakura sat on her bed glaring at nothing in particular. She betrayed her village for them and he didn't even trust her. Fine. She didn't need his trust only his cooperation.

As long he could get Sasuke back she would be just fine. Then why did she feel angry about it?

Still angry she started to pace around the room. She hated that guy, no she didn't, not now she knew the truth about him, but he still annoyed her.

Also she couldn't return to her village, if she did then she would get a whole lot of trouble. She didn't understand Itachi, why couldn't he just tell the truth to them, it would've been so much easier then this.

Off course he was right about everyone loosing their trust in their village, but still they could've worked something out.

She stayed in her room for a couple of hours pondering about that when she suddenly heard Shisui yell at her to get the hell out.

Quickly she stood up and grabbed her back pack. She ran downstairs to notice the door was open and four anbu were standing there.

She noticed Shisui standing in front of them blocking the way.

"Shisui-San. Where is..." She started but got cut off. "He already ran away."

Sakura nodded and stood beside Shisui also in fighting stance. She didn't want to fight them but if she had to then she would.

"I thought you said no one followed you!" Shisui whispered near her. "I didn't get followed, I don't know how they found us."

Suddenly she noticed a small dog with them. Pakkun? That means Kakashi was with them too.

"Shisui-San, that dog." She pointed out.

"Haruno Sakura, you are ordered to come with us immediately." One of the anbu said.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that!" She stated as she narrowed her eyes towards the anbu.

"Sakura, don't be stupid and come with us, nothing has to happen." One of the anbu said.

She recognized the voice immediately and guilt washed trough her. Not only had he lost Sasuke now, also her, but she had a good reason.

"Like I said Kaka-Sensei, I can't!" She said with guilt flashing trough her voice.

"Your Sensei is with them!" Shisui gave her a quick glance. She nodded. "He summoned the dog, Pakkun. They found me because of the dog. I should've known Kakashi-Sensei would join them." She said.

Shisui blinked. Kakashi? He smirked. He remembered Kakashi, the lazy guy from anbu, as Itachi always pointed him out.

"Sakura, get the hell out of here, I'll handle them." Shisui said with a low voice. Sakura glanced at him in surprise.

"Sakura, whatever is going on we can still talk about it!" Kakashi said.

"You can't take them alone, Shisui-San." Sakura said as she clenched her fists.

"Just go, I'll be fine!" Shisui said. "You know who, is waiting not far from here."

Sakura nodded and shot one last glance at the anbu. "I'm sorry, Kaka-Sensei." And with that she spurred off towards the back door.

The anbu tried to follow but Shisui got in their way spreading the way. "Sorry, can't let you pass."

"Stay back." Kakashi yelled towards the others. He thought he had recognized this guy but he wasn't sure.

"You are... Uchiha Shisui, aren't you?" Kakashi voiced out loud.

Shisui laughed. "Always so alerted, Kakashi. Yes I am." He said with small bow. "How have you been doing?"

"You? How are you alive?" He heard himself ask towards Shisui.

"I'm not going to explain that to you." Shisui answered.

"Then what do you want with Sakura?" Kakashi asked in a dangerous voice.

"She's helping me, with uhm... Something." He just said. "With what?" Kakashi demanded.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you that, it's complicated. Now if you don't mind, I think I kept you here long enough. See you." With that he flashed away.

"Why didn't you let us attack, we could've had him." One of the anbu said.

"No, he would just let you think that. He is highly dangerous and maybe even stronger then Uchiha Itachi had been." Kakashi said towards the anbu.

The three anbu looked at each other. Although the masks were in front of there faces, relief were on their faces.

Sakura noticed Itachi sitting on of the branches a few miles away from the hide out. Sighing in relief she found him she hoped on the tree.

"You were followed." He stated immediately. Sakura scowled at him.

"I didn't get followed! They had Pakkun." She said in annoyance. Itachi raised his eyebrow a little in question.

"Kakashi-Sensei and his summoning dogs." She said in anger. Seriously this man acted like he knew everything.

"Then you haven't erased your tracks good enough." He stated.

Sakura almost exploded from anger. "How in the world do you erase you scent!" She said in an angry tone.

"By not going straight towards the hide out, confuse them by kage bunshin's." He simply stated.

"I didn't even know Kakashi was with them!" She growled out. "Since he is you're sensei, you should've known!" He stated again.

Sakura took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She preferred to throw a fist at his face but she couldn't do that, he could kill her easily.

_'Calm down, Sakura. Don't let him get to you.' _She kept thinking over and over.

Suddenly she remembered the scrolls. "You got the scrolls?" She asked him. He nodded in response and she sighed in relief.

"I got the one most useful." He said shortly after. Sakura nodded at this. It didn't matter if they lost the rest of the scrolls as long they got one that would work.

They waited for Shisui to arrive and he did after a while. "Send some kage bunshin's through out the forest. We have to go." He said while making some Kage bunshin's.

Sakura shot a glare at Shisui and did as she was told.

Quickly they went the other way. "Where are we going now?" She asked as they jumped through the trees.

"Hidden grass." Itachi stated. "Why there?" Sakura asked. "There is an unused Akatsuki hideout we could use for now." Itachi replied as he went faster.

"We can't go through the country of Hidden Rain. It is heavily guarded." Itachi said.

Sakura was trying to keep up with them, they were so fast. She couldn't believe at how fast they were going and after a few hours of travelling she could feel pain in her legs from all the running. Shisui turned around and noticed she was falling behind.

"We need a quick rest." He said towards Itachi and he jumped down to the ground. Itachi shot Sakura an annoyed glance. She acted like she hadn't noticed it and sat down on the ground, breathing heavily. "We cannot rest long." Itachi said as he also sat down.

Sakura gave him an annoyed glare but didn't respond. "I could carry you, Sakura-Chan?" Shisui asked with a smirk. "As I did the first time we met." He continued teasing.

Sakura glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine!" She shot at him and he laughed. "Upset so easily." He laughed.

"If you continue, I'll let you meet my fist again!" She shot back annoyed. "Try me!" He grinned at her.

"Are you really an Uchiha or just pretending?" She shot back. This caused him to smirk. "More people asked."

Sighing she gave up, she thought one of them was annoying but them both. They were double annoying.

"You should work on your stamina more." Itachi stated.

"Yes, Sensei, I will." She said with a sarcastic voice. This caused Itachi to give a low chuckle and she blinked in surprise.

"It can laugh!" She yelled with fake surprise and a sarcastic tone. Shisui almost choked and burst out into laughter.

Itachi stared at her for a while as if she wasn't human and shook his head. "Oh c'mon Itachi, don't be offended, I just thought you were and emotionless jerk!" She stated after and Shisui hold his breath and watched Itachi. As long as Shisui had known Itachi no one had ever called him names before.

Itachi didn't respond and just ignored her. "What now you're not going to talk to me? Well then I'll just annoy you to death, Oh wait, you're already supposed to be dead." She stated thoughtfully. "You're annoying." Itachi stated as he stood up. "We're moving on."

This caused Sakura to blink her eyes. "A certain Uchiha has told me that before." She shot back and followed them on to the branched.

Itachi glanced at her and looked back in front of him as they sped up. They travelled for hours without resting, they had to make a detour because they didn't want to go inside the country of Hidden Rain. They crossed the borders of fire earlier on.

They stopped at a small river to take something to drink and travelled further. Sakura was tired and she really wanted to sleep, but something inside her pushed her on.

She wasn't weak anymore and she wouldn't be reminded of her younger weak self. That was the main reason she was still following them close behind.

Every now and then Shisui would glance at her with a worried look but she ignored it. When she was younger she let herself protect by two guys, she didn't want to repeat that. So she kept pushing herself.

The travelled to deep into the night until Itachi decided it was time to stop. Sakura sighed in relief as she sat down on the ground. In their hurry she had forgot her sleeping bag and was forced to sleep onto the ground. She didn't really care though, she used her backpack as a pillow and lay down.

"Are you okay?" Shisui asked from beside her and she nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired." She said as she yawned.

Soon she drifted to sleep.

* * *

She got waken abruptly and blinked her eyes as she got up. Shisui was standing beside her. "What?" She asked suddenly annoyed at her abrupt awake.

"We got to go soon." He said and she groaned she had a feeling she had only been asleep for five minutes.

"Already!" She stated as she stood up and stretched her stiff muscles, because of the hard ground they had become stiff.

"Yea, Itachi is getting something to eat." He said as he sat down on the ground.

"You really don't like him, huh." Shisui suddenly stated.

"Who?" She asked confused as she sat down too.

"Itachi." Shisui stated and he rolled his eyes. Sakura frowned at him.

"Off course I don't like him. He is annoying as hell, always thinking about himself better then the rest." Sakura said.

Shisui frowned at her. "You really think that of him?" He questioned a bit surprised. Sakura nodded in response.

"I've been his best friend for years. He isn't that way, he doesn't think high and mighty of himself, Sakura." He stated as he lay down with his hands behind his head.

"Yea, well maybe he wasn't like that before he left the village." She snorted.

"Maybe... You think of him being annoying because you like him!" Shisui suddenly stated with a smirk.

Sakura started to blush. "Don't be so ridiculous! I don't like him, didn't I just say that!" She growled in annoyance.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked with a devilish smirk. Sakura turned an even deeper shade of red. "I don't like him!" She stated.

"He's arrogant, annoying, and emotionless and... And... "

"Devilish handsome?" Shisui finished her sentence. Sakura growled. "That wasn't what I wanted to say!" She shot him an angry look.

"Don't get so worked up already, its fine." He said still smirking. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you!" She said in frustration.

Shisui shrugged and they remained silence until Itachi returned. She shot an annoyed glare at him as he started a small fire to bake the fish he had caught.

Every now and then Shisui would give her a smirk and she would glare at him. Itachi looked from one another and shrugged.

After they're breakfast they travelled further towards Grass country. Again they didn't stop to rest and travelled north-west at high speed.

After a few hours off travelling they crossed the border of Grass Country.

Sakura's legs hurt again but she didn't stop. She would keep up with them no matter what. After what seemed like forever they finally stopped at a big tree.

Itachi grabbed a ring from his pocket and pointed it on the tree. To her surprise the tree started to move out of the way to reveal a stairs.

They followed him inside and she shivered. It was dark and cold inside. They followed him to a big door which he opened, and they walked in.

She noticed a fire place two couched and some bookcases. Itachi turned on the fire place and then motioned for them to follow him.

He opened a door on the right and there was a hall behind it with several doors. He opened some door to reveal they were bed rooms.

"Take one." He simply said as he walked to the back of the hall and disappeared into a room.

She simply took the first room, it didn't really matter to her. She threw her backpack onto the bed and checked the room.

There was a closed and a desk inside the room, also there was another door, which probably led to the bathroom.

Still it was cold inside the room and she checked the closed for extra blankets. She didn't find any but to her surprise there was an Akatsuki cloak.

Frowning she grabbed it. "Uhm... Guys?" She shouted from her room and Shisui came in.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stared at the Akatsuki cloak. "You think someone is here? I found this in the closed." She asked a bit nervous.

"No one's here, they have more of those, allot of cloaks get ruined because of battle." Itachi said as he appeared from the hall.

Quickly she put it back into the closed as if she would get burned. She hated those cloaks. She noticed Itachi smirking before he turned around and left towards the living room.

Shisui and Sakura followed them and they sat down on the couch. "So which scroll are we going to use?" Sakura asked.

Itachi grabbed the scroll from his pouch and put it on the table. Sakura took it and checked it.

"Hmm, A barrier sealing technique? Couldn't he just teleport trough it?" She asked a bit surprised.

"No, no one will be able to teleport inside, the barrier is too strong for that." Shisui responded.

Sakura opened the scroll and read inside. "It takes two people to make the barrier." She said more to herself then to them.

Itachi nodded. "You and Shisui have to set it up once we got Sasuke inside range." Itachi explained and Sakura a nodded.

"It looks really complicated though." Sakura said as she bit her lip. She hoped she would be able to do it.

"You just need to learn the seals needed for it, also I think you need to work on your stamina a bit more to be able to do it." Shisui said.

Sakura nodded again. "Where are we going to put up the barrier?"

"We don't have a location yet, we were thinking about the house, but since they now know that location... It isn't possible." Itachi said as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. It was like he just loved messing with her. She hated it but she didn't respond.

"Well we just have to find a new location." Shisui said frowning.

They sat there for a while in thought. Sakura thought of a place, no one came there and it was definitely dead silent and she didn't wanted to go back there, plus it could be very dangerous. She bit her lip and frowned. Still it was the best place she could think of.

"The Uchiha Compound?" She asked in thought. The two looked up at her in surprise.

"That's in Konoha, it would be too dangerous." Shisui said shaking his head.

"You're right." Sakura sighed and went back thinking.

"It will do fine, if we are able to go unnoticed." Itachi said in thought.

They sat in silence again. "We have to wait for Sasuke and Naruto to fight. Then we are able to go unnoticed cause everyone would be to busy." Sakura said in thought and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"But how are we so sure the fight will be at Konoha?" Itachi asked and again they remained silence. "Is this barrier strong enough to stop Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at the scroll. Itachi nodded. "Probably, unless he will have too much tails." Itachi responded.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. They could get Sasuke away from the battle scene but Shisui had to do it, with his speed Naruto won't keep up with him.

"Shisui-San, You have to get Sasuke before they start fighting, get him to the compound, me and Itachi will be waiting there to set up the barrier as soon you're inside." Sakura said. "If we take him before the battle Naruto probably doesn't have any tails yet, so he won't keep up with you." She continued thoughtfully.

They both nodded in agreement. "But how do we know where they are going to fight?" Itachi asked.

"The valley of the end." Sakura just blurted out and they both looked up at her in surprise. "How so?" Itachi asked.

"They fought there the first time, there is enough room there and I don't know... My gut is just telling me that they will fight there." Sakura said frowning.

"I'm not sure though." She continued.

"They will fight at Konoha." Itachi said in thought and they shot him a questioning look. "He wants to destroy the village, he goes straight to Konoha." Itachi explained.

They nodded in response. "It will be easier from there, as long no one follows us into the barrier." Shisui said with a frown.

"And we need to find a way to get into Konoha unnoticed." Sakura said. "They will probably be preoccupied with the battle at hand." Itachi said.

"Yes, Probably but I don't think they will endanger Konoha to fight a war there." Sakura said thoughtfully and they both looked up in surprise.

"A war?" Shisui blinked his eyes as if he didn't hear correctly. Sakura nodded. "Apparently Madara declared war against Konoha, the other Kage's send word about this to Konoha. Since Danzò was killed there he couldn't tell us." She said. "When Tsunade-Shisou woke up and heard, she went nuts." She continued.

"So what do we do?" Shisui asked with a worried tone.

Itachi closed his eyes, with this war breaking out it would be allot more difficult. Sasuke was on the wrong side, foolish. They had to make their plan work in order to bring Sasuke back, he was loosing his mind.

"We follow the plan, we just need to find out when and where they are going to fight." Itachi stated and Shisui and Sakura nodded.

"And how are we supposed to find out?" Sakura asked with a frown. She couldn't just ask Konoha, she betrayed them.

"Do you have any contact inside Konoha?" Itachi asked her, she nodded. She had Ino and Naruto, but she wasn't sure if they would help her out.

She suddenly thought of Shikamaru, she wasn't very close to him but he was smart and he could help out.

"There is Ino Yamanaka, but I'm not sure... There is also Shikamaru although I'm not very close to him, he is the smartest in the village and could probably help us from inside the village." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Nara Shikamaru?" Itachi asked he had heard of him. He was the kid that managed to kill Hidan, he was surprised when he had heard Hidan was killed, although Hidan always stated he couldn't be killed. Sakura nodded.

"Just choose someone who you trust the most." Itachi said.

Sakura thought about it for a while, she trusted Naruto the most, but she didn't know if she could tell him. Also she trusted Tsunade-Shisou, but with her being Hokage that wasn't an option. She could ask Sai, he had already proven his loyalty towards his team but she wasn't sure if that was also towards Sasuke.

"How much time do we have until the war will break out?" Shisui asked worried. Sakura shook her head. "I don't know."

"I will send a note to Ino, she's the only one I can think of right now." Sakura said in a worried tone.

"Can we trust her?" Itachi asked and Sakura frowned. "She's my best friend, so I think I can trust her. Beside her there is Tsunade-Shisou but that's not an option."

Itachi and Shisui nodded. "Then it's settled. Contact her as soon as possible." Itachi said and Sakura nodded.

"Let's eat something now, I'm starving." Shisui said as he stood up and stretched.

"And what exactly you had in mind to eat? You're shoe? We didn't bring any food with us." Sakura asked sarcastic.

"I'll catch something at the nearby river." Shisui said smirking. Sakura frowned, guess she'll be eating fish again.

"Does the hot water still work here?" She asked hopefully, she really could use a hot shower after all that running. Itachi nodded and she sighed in relief.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said and left towards her room.

She grabbed some clean clothes and some shampoo and disappeared into the bathroom, she would need to wash her ninja attire tomorrow. Also she would do another healing session with Itachi later this evening.

She turned on the shower and waited till it was the right temperature as she undid her from her clothes. She stepped under the hot shower and sighed.

She washed herself with the shampoo and washed her hair. After she was done she stood for a while enjoying the warm water before she dried herself off and dressed.

When she arrived in the small kitchen she noticed Shisui already returned and was warming the food. The fish was soon ready and they ate in silence.

After dinner Sakura walked to her backpack to get some paper and a pen and started writing to Ino.

_Dear Ino, _

_You must have heard about what happened, I have a good explanation but I need you to trust me. _

_We are planning something to get Sasuke back to our side, with us I mean me and... Two other guys which names I cannot give._

_I know it sounds weird, but please just trust me. I beg you. _

_We need to know where the war will start and where Sasuke and Naruto will go to fight. We're planning on taking him to Konoha and put a barrier up._

_I can't tell more, but we need more information. Can you help us out? We really need you're help else I wasn't asking and I'm asking this as a friend._

_I stole the scrolls to find a good sealing scroll, to put up the barrier. I didn't get kidnapped by man with masks on. I'm sorry I lied about that, I know I should've told you but I couldn't. _

_Oh, and Ino, please keep quiet about this. I mean it! No one can know about this!_

_Will you please help us? Use the small slug to send word back._

_You're best friend,_

_Sakura_

Once Sakura was done Itachi and Shisui read it and nodded. She did the assigned seal for summoning jutsu and a small slug appeared with a poof.

"Sakura-San? Everyone is looking for you." The small slug said. "You can't tell anyone I summoned you, okay?" Sakura asked and the slug nodded.

"I want you to deliver this to a friend, named Yamanaka Ino. No one else beside her is allowed to read it." Sakura said and the slug nodded again.

"Make sure she sends word back." She continued. "Off course, Sakura-san." And she disappeared with a poof again.

All the time Shisui had looked horrified. "Slugs? Are you serious?" He just said blinking his eyes. "Yes, slugs!" Sakura stated, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean she got away?" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table and a small crack was heard. "Are you saying she didn't want to come back?" Tsunade growled dangerously low. Kakashi sighed and the other three anbu took a step back at her angry temper.

"H... Hai Hokage-Sama." One anbu said while he bowed.

Tsunade sat down with narrowed eyes and bit her under lip in anger. "Kakashi, tell me what happened!" She demanded and Kakashi nodded his head.

"It turns out you were right after all, her story was made up. We followed her and arrived at a house. Once we got in we noticed someone blocking our way and Sakura appeared. That's when I asked her to come back with us but she refused." Kakashi sighed.

"They guy she was with told her to run and he would stop us, somehow he looked familiar." Kakashi continued.

"Who was it?" Tsunade asked demanding. "Uchiha Shisui." Kakashi answered and he noticed her face from anger go too surprised.

"Uchiha Shisui? But he's supposed to be dead." She stated surprised. Kakashi nodded slowly. "Yes, he is."

"Why would he go after Sakura?" Tsunade said thoughtfully. "And why is Sakura staying with him." She pinched between her eyes lost in thought.

"There is someone else with them though, he was talking about a 'you know who'." Kakashi continued. "Who?" Tsunade demanded.

Kakashi shook his head. "We don't know, we haven't seen this person as he or she was already gone." Kakashi stated. "Also Shisui had said Sakura was helping him with something, plus the fact she stole sealing scrolls, although we found them back inside the living room. Apparently they didn't need all the scrolls." Kakashi explained.

"You!" She said towards one of the anbu and he stiffened his back. "Go to the archive, find out which scroll is missing!" The anbu nodded his head and disappeared with a poof. "You have any idea were they could be going?" She asked Kakashi and he shook his head. "Did you try to pick up their scent?" Kakashi nodded.

"Pakkun could smell three types. One was unknown but he could recognize two which I want to discuss with you... In private." He said in a serious tone as he stared with his one eyes towards the two anbu. Tsunade gave him a confused look but then nodded and dismissed the other two anbu.

"Now what is so important about it?" Tsunade said as she opened a small closet and grabbed some sake.

"Well apparently Pakkun smelled Uchiha Itachi's sent." Kakashi stated. There was a small crash heard. "What!" Tsunade yelled half surprised half shocked. The sake bottle that she was holding earlier lay on the ground broken into pieces.

"What do you mean Uchiha Itachi? He is dead!" Tsunade growled and a dangerously low voice as she narrowed her eyes. "Ah, he is supposed to be." Kakashi answered.

Suddenly Tsunade's eyes widened at the realization. "That's why he needs Sakura... To heal him!" She suddenly said shocked.

"Ah, there is a possibility." Kakashi said. "However, it has been a few months now since he fought Sasuke and Sakura got kidnapped only a few days ago." Kakashi Said.

"Ah, but we don't know in what kind of shape he was in. Amazing... Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi." She said in a serious tone. "We need to find out what their planning." She continued and Kakashi nodded. "However, with the war coming we can't do allot, we need everyone here!" She growled.

"I do not think Sakura would endanger Konoha." Kakashi said and Tsunade nodded in agreement. "But we don't know what they have done to her, for all we know she could be under Shisui's control." Tsunade said as she bit her under lip again. "Ah, that is a possibility however I highly doubt that. The last time I've seen her she knew exactly what she was saying." Kakashi stated.

Tsunade nodded at him and cursed, and grabbed another bottle of sake from her small closet. She poured some into her glass and swallowed it all down at once.

"They better fight for Konoha, or else I'm going to kill her!" She said. "I highly doubt they won't" Kakashi said with a smile as he disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving a confused Tsunade.

* * *

**So here's another chapter. I hope you all like it and will review it.  
****If there are any grammar mistakes let me know and I'll try to change them.**

**Please review.**

**With love,**

**Uchiha-Lady.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter done. Thank you all so much for you're reviews and for putting this story on alert or favorites. You guys make me happy. :D And I'm glad you like it.**

**Hope you don't mind the grammar mistake's too much, my spellchecker sucks! I'm doing my best and if you find any, let me know and I'll change them.**

**So to those Ita/Saku fans out there. xD I guess I could try but tell me when it's bad, cause then I'll change it.**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 7. Training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in front of the big fireplace; Sakura was reading her book while Itachi and Shisui were talking. Every now and then she shot them a glance.

"What?" Shisui finally said when she looked again. "I was just wondering how you two could be friends, you two are so different from each other." Sakura said frowning. Shisui chuckled. "I always took care of him when he was younger; he was so cute back then." Shisui stated with a grin.  
Sakura raised her eyebrows and Itachi shot him a deadly glare.

"Oh, that reminds me, we have to do a healing session again." Sakura said in a demanding tone and Itachi nodded.

"Are there any bowls here?" She asked and again Itachi nodded. "Let's do it now." Itachi said and stood up and left towards the kitchen.

Sakura blinked her eyes, closed her book and followed. She noticed he had grabbed some bowls and she followed him towards his room.  
When she came in she noticed this room was different then her room. All kind of scrolls were in the bookcase that stood next to the bedroom door.  
The large closed was open and was filled with clothes. It was like this was his own room.

Sakura shook her head and noticed Itachi was already lying on the bed with his shirt off. Shisui also came inside. "Need help?" He asked and Sakura nodded.  
They did the same as the times before Shisui holding him down while Sakura made a giant water ball on her hand and pushed it through Itachi.  
After the healing session Itachi stayed in his room and Sakura and Shisui left. She said she might as well go to bed too and disappeared into her room.

* * *

Ino was working in the flower shop; she was just working on a bouquet when suddenly she heard a poof. She blinked her eyes and looked around and noticed a small slug on the counter. She shrieked in surprise and made a disgusting face, but she recognized it and walked towards it.

"Ino-San I got a message for you." The small slug started.

"A message? From who?" She answered, she only knew two people who could use slug summoning's.

"A message from Sakura." The slug continued and turned to let her show the letter that was folded on her back.

"Sakura? Where is she and what is she doing?" Ino asked with a frown as she grabbed the letter from her.

"I'm sorry, I cannot say anything else, she's waiting for you're answer." The slug answered.

Ino nodded and unfold the letter and started to read. When she's done reading she kept staring at the letter.

_'They were planning to get Sasuke back? How?' _She thought confused.

She started to pace around in thought. The war would start soon, she knew. Her father told her about it, the Kage's would arrive soon and gather together in Konoha.  
She didn't know where they would fight, they hadn't told her. She didn't even know what the tactics would be.

Sighing she looked at the slug. "I can't help out yet, we haven't gotten any information on it yet." She told the slug.

"Please then write that back." The slug just answered and she nodded. She opened a cabin in the counter and grabbed some paper.

She picked up the pen and started writing.

_Dear sakura, _

_I'm sorry, I wish I could help you out, but we haven't gotten that information yet.  
__All I know is that the Kage's will arrive in a few days. _

_Maybe then we will get more information, send the slug again in a few days, maybe then I know more._

_You alone with two guys, are they hot? What are you doing out there...? With them?  
__As soon as you're back, if that is possible, I want to hear all about it. __I hope you can get Sasuke back to Konoha._

_Oh, and forehead, be careful out there._

_You're best friend_

_Ino_

She folded the paper and attached it to the slug. "Thank you, Ino-San." The slug answered and disappeared with a poof.

She stared out the window into the busy street. The bell rankled and Shikamaru walked in. "The hokage summoned us. We need to go immediately." Shikamaru said. Ino nodded and walked into the back to tell her mother she needed to go. After that they disappeared from the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura yawned as she sat up; the bed had been uncomfortable and made her back a bit stiff. She stretched herself and got out of bed.  
She took a quick shower and dressed into something casual as she grabbed her ninja wear. She really needed to wash those before she would wear them again.

She left her room and walked towards the living room and noticed Itachi and Shisui were already awake and sat by the fireplace.

"Good morning." Shisui said as soon he noticed her. "Good morning." She replied.

"I'm going to wash my clothes." She said as she walked towards the small kitchen. She hadn't found anything to wash her clothes with so she just put them in the sink with hot water and shampoo and started to scrub them with her hands. Once done she spread them in front of the fireplace and sat down on the couch.

"I will make breakfast and then... We have some training to do." Shisui stated with a grin and Sakura blinked her eyes.

"Training?" She asked a bit surprised. She knew she had to work on her stamina but she could train by herself.

Shisui nodded and stood up and left towards the kitchen. She looked at Itachi and noticed a smirk on his lips.

"I can train myself." She said with a frown. Itachi shrugged but the smirk never leaving his face.

She was getting the feeling she wouldn't like this. "What kind of training?" She asked him in suspicion as she sat down.

"Stamina training." He simply answered. "Oh." Sakura answered and stared at the ground.

Suddenly she heard a poof and she looked up. Her summoning had returned and was sitting on the table. She noticed an answer back and smiled.

"Sakura-San." The slug said. "I got answer back."

Sakura grabbed the piece of paper and folded it open and read what it said. She frowned and then sighed in disappointment.

"What does it say?" Itachi asked.

"She hasn't gotten the information. All she knows is that the Kage's will come to Konoha soon, and that I have to send the slug back in a few days." She said in a serious tone. "Hn." Itachi nodded.

Sakura read it again and shook her head. Seriously Ino wasn't thinking about that! Well it is Ino and she shook her head again.

"What is it?" Itachi asked and Sakura shook her head. "Nothing." She said as a small blush appeared.

Itachi raised his eyebrow a little in question and looked at the small paper in her hands. "What else does it say?" He asked in suspicion.  
"N... Nothing." Sakura stuttered with a sheepish grin and folded the paper quickly.

Suddenly he was in front of her and bowed until his face was right in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she swallowed.  
"What are you doing?" She shrieked. Their faces were only an inch apart from each other and he came even closer until their noses almost touched.

Sakura backend up until she couldn't go any further. Suddenly he grabbed the paper out of her hands with amazing speed and stood straight again.  
She blinked. "Hey, wait!" Sakura said as she tried to grab him but he simply side stepped her as he unfolded the paper and started to read.

"What are you doing?" She growled. "Reading." He simply stated. Sakura snorted. "Fine, read the stupid letter." She said with a scowl, as she stomped towards the kitchen.

Shisui noticed her coming in with a scowl on her face and raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong?" He questioned.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." She said as she sat down at the table.

Itachi came in with a smirk on his face "We got word from her friend." Itachi said smirking as he gave Shisui the paper. Shisui read the paper and a smirk appeared on his lips too. "Well, Sakura-Chan? Are we hot?" He asked with a grin and Sakura blushed.

"Oh, shut up you two." Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Aah C'mon Sakura-Chan. We know you think we're hot!" Shisui stated as if it was the truth.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to have this conversation with you." Sakura said with annoyance. Itachi raised his eyebrow towards Shisui.

"Yea, we talked about that before when you we're gathering food." Shisui said grinning. Itachi looked back at Sakura and blinked his eyes.

Sakura's blushed again. "You talked about it, not me!" She stated. "Oh C'mon, just admit it that you like Itachi!" Shisui said with a wider grin.

Itachi blinked his eyes again and stared at Sakura. Her blush deepened. "I do not... Like Itachi!" She said with an angry growl.

"Still in denial" Shisui cheered as he continued with the food. "What are you? A matchmaker!" She said with clenched teeth.

Itachi looked from Shisui to Sakura and shook his head. He sat down at the table again ignoring them both. He leaned his head on his hand and examined her.

He looked at her ridiculous pink hair to her bright sparkling green eyes and examined the rest of her body.

Sakura who noticed him staring at her started to blush an even deeper red. "Will you stop doing that!" She shrieked. He didn't answer and just kept staring at her as if he was lost in thought.

She was strong, he would admit that. She could crush boulders with those hands and at the same time heal the worst wounds, she proved that much by healing him.

She was smart and caring, although she could be annoying and showed to much emotion, but then again Shisui had always showed emotion even though he was an Uchiha. He didn't have a problem with that, that way he could always read her as an open book. Her body wasn't fully grown yet but her body already showed some curves.

She had a bad temper which she couldn't control and he loved to tease her with it. She didn't seem the type that liked to stay home to clean, but more like someone who loved the field work. She was easily embarrassed and blushed too much, probably because she's never been touched by a male, but he wasn't sure.

Sakura shifted uncomfortable under his intense stare and coughed a little. If it had been Naruto staring at her like that she would already punched him through a wall.  
But this was Uchiha Itachi and she didn't think she would get the chance to do that. He would already catch her wrist before she even came close.  
She started to get really annoyed and tried to hold her anger and bit her under lip.

Shisui put some plates on the table and Itachi blinked his eyes, getting himself out of his thoughts. Shisui put another plate on the table with some fish and sat down.

He had also noticed Itachi was staring at Sakura and a smirk was playing on his lips.

"Itadakimasu." They mumbled and they started to eat.

* * *

Ino stood nervous in front of the Hokage. She was just told that they had to gather at the square Monday at 1 P.M.

"You are dismissed, Ino can you stay, I need to talk to you." The hokage said staring at her intently. Now she started to get really nervous and nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsunade started as soon as the others left. "Well... Uhm..." She was always bad at lying and keeping secrets.

_'Damn Sakura, why did you have to contact me?' _Ino thought frustrated as she bit her lip.

"I can see you are nervous about something. Is it about Sakura?" Tsunade asked thoughtful. Ino gave a loud frustrated sigh with a guilty look.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked as she narrowed her eyes. Ino frowned still biting down on her lip. "You better not hold any information about her and not telling us." Tsunade growled. Ino gulped and nodded slowly.

"She asked me not to tell anyone." She said slowly with a small voice.

"I am the Hokage! And she is my apprentice I want to know what's going on right now!" She demanded as she hit her desk loudly.

"Well... She send me a letter." Ino said as she looked to the ground, she felt guild wash through her. "You still have it?" Tsunade asked demanding.

Ino nodded and grabbed the letter out of her pouch. "Give it to me!" Tsunade demanded and Ino did as she was told.

Tsunade read the letter and frowned. "Two other guys... Huh" Tsunade said sarcastic while she read. "So they are planning to get Sasuke back, I should've known."

Tsunade pinched between her nose, thinking. "Why would they take him to Konoha though." She said sighing.

She looked up at Ino. "Did you already reply?" Ino looked at the ground with a guilt look and nodded.

"What did you send?" Tsunade asked. "I wrote them I didn't had the information yet, and that she had to send the slug again in a few days." She said guilt flashing through her voice.

"Don't sound so guilty!" Tsunade said in a cheerful mood and Ino looked up in surprise. "W... What?" Ino said in surprise.

Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk. She went through some hand seals and a small slug appeared. "Tsunade-Sama, how can I help you?"

"Kazuya, I want you to send a letter for me to Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade said to the small slug and she nodded. Tsunade sat down behind her desk again and pulled out some paper and a pen from it and started writing.

_Sakura,_

_Ino showed me the letter, calm down I demanded to know what was going on. I hope everything is okay.  
__You should've chosen someone better then Ino, you know how bad she is at keeping secrets. She is too nervous to do something that goes against the village._

_I will give you access back to Konoha, however tell those two Uchiha brats I want a word with them as soon the war is over._

_I will give you the information that you need, on one condition! Those two Uchiha brats will fight on our side!  
Since you all are working to get Sasuke back, I can assume you are working on our side, but I cannot take risks of leaking this information into the wrong hands._

_I cannot trust those two brats! The elders are pushing me to make you a missin-nin, so you better give us some information regarding Akatsuki to prove you're loyalty towards Konoha. _

_Send word back with Kazuya._

_Tsunade_

**A/N: I know the big slug is named Katsuya, these are smaller slugs (much like Naruto and his toads) and gave them names myself similar to Katsuya.**

* * *

After they eaten, Sakura did the dishes still pissed at them both, she decided to ignore them. After she was done she wanted to go to her room but Shisui stopped her.

"Training time." He stated while he stood in front of her. "I need to check if my ninja attire is dry first, I don't think so though." She said as she walked towards the fire place. She picked them up and noticed they were almost dry. "They aren't dry yet." She stated flatly and she laid them down again and walked towards her room to be stopped by Shisui again. She gave an exaggerated sigh and turned around.

"Now what?" She asked annoyed. "You don't need to wear you ninja attire, you can move in that can't you?" He shrugged.

"Yes but my ninja attire is more flexible!" She stated through gritted teeth. "We will wait till it's dry." Itachi said and Shisui frowned but shrugged. "Fine."

Sakura went into her room and sat down there wasn't much to do so she grabbed her book again and started reading.

A poof sound made her look up from the book and suddenly she heard Shisui scream.

"Get it off me!" He yelled and started waving his hands around as a madman.

Sakura ran into the living room and noticed Shisui swirling as crazy and then noticed the slug on his back! Sakura pressed her lips together trying to stop the laughter that was bubbling up inside her, to no avail and she began to burst out into laughter.

"Hold still!" Itachi said as he tried to get the slug of his back. After a few minutes he finally got the slug and put her down on the table.

"What the hell! Why were you landing on my back?" He shrieked toward the slug. The slug sweat dropped. "Why were you sitting on the table, sir?" She asked.  
"What does it matter? I can sit where I want! You stupid slug... Don't you know how disgusting and slimy you are!" Shisui said shivering.  
"Don't you know how hairy you are?" The slug shot back.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Okay enough you two!" She said and walked toward the table. "Why are you here?" She asked the slug.

"Tsunade-Sama has send me to deliver you a message. Sakura's eyes widened and then noticed the small paper that was attached to her.  
Quickly she took it and read the message, Shisui and Itachi was reading from behind her.

"I thought you said we could trust her." Itachi said with narrowed eyes. Sakura nodded as she slowly sat down.

"But Tsunade-Shisou will help us, that's a good thing." She said thoughtfully. "Well I can write her we're on Konoha's side, right?" She asked.

The two Uchiha's nodded. "We will, however I will not talk to the Hokage after the war. I will leave immediately after." Itachi said.

"She wants information of the Akatsuki. Can you give that?" She asked towards Itachi and he nodded.

"Great, I will write back immediately" She said as she grabbed some paper from the bookcase and a pen and sat down at the table and starter to write.

_Tsunade-Shisou,_

_I should've known indeed, but I thought I could better ask her then anyone else. I can trust her as a friend, although she isn't the best in keeping secrets._

_Thank you for helping, I really appreciate it. You know how much I will do to get Sasuke back, even if he's a bastard now, I still hope that he will see that what he's doing is wrong. _

_About Itachi and Shisui, they will help Konoha but Itachi said he would leave right after the war. _

_Off course the elders are trying to make me a missin-nin, I really think it's time to get a new council! I hate them!_

_Here is all the information we have on Akatsuki._

_Pain isn't the true leader of Akatsuki; Uchiha Madara is still alive and was leading it from behind the curtains. It has been his plan all along to destroy Konoha and build Akatsuki to obtain this goal. Itachi was one of the first members together with Pain and Konan._

_There aren't many left inside Akatsuki, only Uchiha Madara, Zetsu, Hoshigaki Kisame and now Sasuke too. However, Itachi assumes he is manipulating Sasuke into destroying Konoha. He wants to use Sasuke for his own goals. Also Itachi said that Akatsuki has 7 of the tailed beasts. He doesn't know precisely what Madara wants with them. He says it might have to do with the sage of the six paths, but he doesn't know that for sure. _

_Also we can assume Uchiha Madara has gained the rinnengan since Pein is deceased and this also has to do with the sage of the six paths. This is all he knows. He is asking if you have more information about their intentions and location. We will keep in contact through Kazuya._

_Sakura_

She let the letter read to Itachi and Shisui_. _"I'm not going to talk to the Hokage either!" Shisui stated with a frown. Sakura sighed. "Well I'm not going to change it!" She said as she grabbed the paper from his hands and started folding it. She attached it to Kazuya. "Tell her I'm okay." She said and Kazuya nodded and disappeared with a poof.

Shisui sat down on the couch and Sakura noticed Itachi glaring at her and she raised her eyebrow. "You said we could trust her." He said again and Sakura sighed. "Yes, we can but she's bad at keeping secrets and she gets very nervous in front of the Hokage if she's disobeying the village's protocol." Sakura said a bit annoyed. "If you knew then why did you send the letter to her? He asked her. "You should've written it to someone else instead."

Sakura clenched her fists. "Yea, I should've written the letter to Tsunade-Shisou right away! She known's I won't go against the village! You are just too stubborn to see that she will help us!" Sakura said with venom in her voice. "And now that she actually got the letter, you will see that she will help us!" She continued with anger.

"First she will help us, and then she will execute me!" Itachi said with narrowed eyes. Sakura's eyes widened a little, she hadn't thought about that before.

She sat down on the couch. "That's because you are too stubborn to show them that you are innocent!" She said with a frown.

"I already told you why and I'm not going to explain again." He said in a monotone voice. Sakura stared at him and shook her head but kept silent.

"Besides, normally I would've been dead now and didn't need to worry about all of this!" He stated. This time Sakura gave him an angry glare.

"Yea, normally you would be dead, Sasuke would destroy Konoha and try to kill all of us! But I guess that's not you're problem, even if it was you who made him this way!" She stated through gritted teeth. "I'm starting to wonder if you even thought you're whole plan through!" She continued with an angry voice.

Itachi narrowed his eyes towards her and clenched his jaw but didn't say anything. "You say you want to protect Konoha but you are the one who put it in danger the first place!" She stated glaring at him.

Suddenly she was pinned against the wall Itachi only inches away from her with his sharingan activated. His body was holding her and she could feel his body heat through her clothes. Shisui jumped up. "Itachi! Don't!" But Itachi ignored him.

He lowered his head next to her ear. "You want to know what they did to me! You have no right to tell me that I put the village in danger as they we're the ones that made the mistakes in the first place! Banishing the Uchiha Clan to the outskirt of the city! Suspecting them to be behind the Kyuubi attack, the council we're the ones who suspected them and thanks to that the Uchiha Clan started a coup d'état! It was their entire fault from the beginning! If they had simply respected the clan and acknowledged them, this would've never happened!" He whispered in her ear and Sakura's eyes widened.

"You are foolish to believe that I do every thing for that village, I want that council gone and Sasuke is doing exactly that, however I don't want him to destroy Konoha!

That's the only reason I'm helping! If he kills the council I wouldn't interfere!" He continued.

He straightened his head again and looked at her intently, and examined her face. He let his gaze cross her sparkling green eyes to her mouth and he kept staring at them, slightly wondering how they would taste. Sakura licked her dry lips and took a deep breath looking back into his sharingan. He inched forwards until their lips met and Sakura's eyes widened even further. It was only a small brush with their lips barely touching, but her body reacted right away, feeling a heat rushing through her.

"Just because you know the truth doesn't mean you know everything about me!" He whispered as he inched back and turned off his sharingan

Sakura snapped out of it and moulded chakra to her hand and grabbed his arm that was holding her and pushed it away. She pressed him of her and rushed towards her room and closed the door with a loud 'bang.'

Shisui stood there with shock and surprise on his face as he watched Itachi sit down again. "What the hell was that?" Shisui said and he started to laugh.

"Did you really just kissed her?" He said through his laughter. Itachi didn't respond to him but gave him a glare. "Here I thought she liked you, but I think it's the other way around... Isn't it?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. Itachi just kept staring at his cousin.

"I didn't think you were able to like a girl!" Shisui said smirking. "Sometimes I even thought you were gay!" He continued still a smirk plastered on his face.

"Just because I don't show interest in girls doesn't mean I do not like them!" Itachi said. "Unlike you, I'm able to control myself in the presence of a lady." Itachi continued with a small smirk. "Did you just call Sakura a lady?" Shisui said with a frown but Itachi ignored him and was looking at something behind him.

Shisui turned around and noticed Sakura standing behind him with an evil glint in her eyes. "Shisui! Are you saying I'm not a lady!" She said with a dangerously low voice as she started to mould chakra into her hand. "That's not what I meant Sakura-Chan!" He started as he waved his hands in front of him innocently. "Then tell me what did you meant!" She growled in anger. "Uuhh... Well... Uhm..." He started. "That's what I thought!" She said as she tried to hit him with her in her fist. He avoided it by jumping of the couch. "Gomen Sakura-Chan!" He said with a smirk on his lips. "Prick!" She scolded and walked towards the kitchen, Shisui following her.

"So how was the kiss?" He asked cheerfully and Sakura turned around clenching her fists again. "It's not like I wanted the kiss! Now leave me alone!" She growled with restrained anger. "But you liked it?" He continued questioning. "You're ninja attire is dry." Itachi said as he came walking into the kitchen. Sakura nodded, looking into a different direction and left the kitchen quickly, glad that she didn't have to continue this conversation.

Once she was back into her room she changed into her ninja attire. She sat down on the bed after that, thinking about the kiss. She couldn't really call it a kiss, they had only brushed against hers, but as soon as she felt his lips a heat had spread through her body. It was like her own body was betraying her. Still she was mad at him; he had stolen her first kiss. Off course she wasn't saving her kiss for Sasuke anymore, but she hadn't want Itachi to take it either. She wondered why he would even kiss her!

It was all Shisui's fault saying that she liked Itachi, even if that wasn't true... Was it?

A knock on the door took her out of her thoughts. "Are you ready yet?" She heard Shisui ask. "Yes, coming." She said as she stood up grabbed her pouch and left the room.

They went outside of the base and she followed Itachi and Shisui, they came at a small clearing, but before she could enter Itachi stopped her.

"This will be stamina training, we will attack you randomly, not with Taijutsu but with shuriken, kunai's and even Ninjutsu. So no short range attacks, it's you're job to avoid them." He explained and Sakura frowned but nodded. "In the middle of the clearing is an object that you need to get." Itachi explained further and Sakura nodded. "You have to be careful though because we can attack at any time. The closer you get to the middle the more we will attack." He continued and Sakura nodded again. Itachi nodded. "Good luck." He said as he jumped on a branch and disappeared into the surrounding forest. "Good luck, Sakura-Chan. Oh, and you aren't allowed to use you're inhuman strength, its stamina training" Shisui said with a grin and went into another direction.

Sakura was nervous, also because they we're watching and took a deep breath, watching the clearing warily as she walked in. As soon as she stepped inside the clearing several kunai's flew her way but she dodged them easily. Warily she watched the surrounding forest and then back to the middle.

She couldn't see what it was, so she had to get there first, without being hit. Slowly she walked towards the middle but right away some shuriken flew towards her from two different directions, quickly she jumped doing a back flip and landed into a crouching position.

She narrowed her eyes, how in the world was she supposed to get closer, as soon as she took a few steps towards it, they would attack. She hadn't much time to think about it, because more kunai's came towards her, quickly she avoided them by jumping to her left but a few kunai also came flying from that direction, as soon as she touched the ground she jumped back but she wasn't fast enough and one kunai hit her leg. She hissed in pain as she landed.

She pulled the kunai out and moulded chakra to her hand to heal the wound but she noticed some kunai coming towards her from behind and she jumped out of the way barely getting hit again. They wouldn't give her any time to heal herself, apparently. They we're already attacking her fast, she didn't want to know how fast they would attack if she was close to the middle of the clearing, but she had to try. She started running towards the middle and dodged the most kunai and others she deflected with a kunai she had taken from her pouch. She was almost at the middle when suddenly she noticed a huge fireball coming towards her with great speed. She had to jump to the side and dodge, to avoid it.

Right away several shuriken flew towards her and she tried to jump out of the way again but got hit in her arm by a couple shuriken. She hissed in pain and bit her lip holding her scream. She quickly pulled them out and cursed. Shit, they wouldn't let her heal her wounds. She started to get annoyed. They didn't told her she couldn't fight back... right? They just told her not to use her inhuman strength; well she didn't rely on her strength only. She jumped away again as a rain of kunai's came towards her, she blocked some with her kunai and jumped back towards the beginning of the clearing.

She smirked as she did the familiar seal and several Kage-bunshin's appeared. She sends two of them into the surrounding forest while she ran towards the middle.

Suddenly two big fireballs came towards her from the left and right and she quickened her pace in the hope she would be able to get out in time. She made it out, but just barely and felt the heat of the two fireballs as they collided. She noticed that one of her bunshin's was already gone and inwardly cursed.

She rushed towards the middle again and she was almost there, she noticed the object she had to get was a small scroll. Her arm hurt from the wound and running went difficult because of the wound in her leg but she simply ignored the pain and kept running and dodging the kunai's. She wasn't fast enough and got hit again this time by several shuriken inside the same leg. She let out a soft painful scream and slumped down to the ground. The pain in her leg was too bad and she wouldn't be able to run anymore. She breathed in deeply and hissed as she pulled the shuriken out.

She noticed Shisui coming out of his hiding place and walking over towards her. "Can you go on?" He asked and Sakura shook her head. "I need to heal this first." She answered and he nodded. Sakura moulded chakra to her hands and started to close the wounds in her leg. They weren't very deep and they could easily be healed and once she had closed them up she stood and tried her leg. She nodded towards Shisui and he disappeared into the forest again.

They did the same again and every time if she came to close they would use a Katon on her. After more then an hour she slumped down again breathing heavily.

She felt tired and lay down as she noticed Shisui and Itachi coming out of the forest. "I guess that will be enough for today." Shisui said as he sat down beside her.

Itachi walked towards the middle and grabbed the scroll and put it in his pouch.

"What's so important about that scroll anyway?" She asked as she healed her wounds and Itachi also sat down. "You will see when you'll be able to get it." Shisui said with a smirk and Sakura raised her eyebrow. "No, we're not going to tell you." He continued still smirking. "So let's do a spar?" He asked towards Itachi and he nodded.

Sakura walked towards the beginning of the clearing and sat down against the tree as she watched them getting into position. They both had their sharingan activated and they both didn't make a move to start the match. Then all of the sudden Shisui disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi but he had already noticed this and blocked Shisui's kick. They went into some advanced Taijutsu and Sakura tried to follow it all but it went too fast.

They both jumped backwards and Itachi went trough some hand seals, but he did it so quick that Sakura didn't even noticed it. She noticed small fireballs coming from his mouth towards Shisui who dodged them all and went trough some hands seals too, just as quick as Itachi and a large mist flew from his mouth towards Itachi. Itachi didn't jump out of the way and the mist catched fire a second later creating an explosion.

Sakura eyes were wide from shock and when the smoke cleared she noticed Itachi wasn't standing in the clearing anymore and she sighed in relief. She looked around the clearing and noticed Itachi jumping of a branch into the clearing again. They continued sparring for a while both throwing kunai's, punches and kicks to each other with great speed. Sakura had never seen a match like this before, her eyes couldn't follow it and she noticed jutsu's she'd never seen before. After a half hour they stopped and walked towards her again and also sat down, with sweat on the foreheads.

"You're a lot better and faster then when u were younger." Shisui said, taking a deep breath. Itachi just nodded. "When he was younger he was never able to beat me, I was too fast for him." He explained to Sakura and she raised an eyebrow. "You were stronger then Itachi?" She asked a bit surprised, forgetting the honorific behind his name. Shisui nodded with a grin. "I don't know if I'm still stronger, since he has Mangekyou now, but then again I can control people's minds with my dõjutsu." He answered

Sakura blinked in surprise. "You can do what?" She asked interested. "I can control people's minds, without them noticing they are being manipulated." Shisui shrugged.

"Wait, so you could manipulate me whenever you want? In doing whatever you want?" She asked now in concern. Shisui smirked and nodded. "Something like that, yes."

"How do I know when I'm not being manipulated by you?" Sakura asked shocked. Shisui's smirk became larger. "You don't."

Itachi stood up. "Let's go back." He said and they both nodded as they followed him back to the base, every now and then Sakura would glance at Shisui.

"Calm down, I'm not using it on you, although I could probably let you think allot of fun stuff." He said with a teasing grin on his face. "You better not!" She stated through clenched teeth.

They arrived at the base and when they entered they noticed a small slug. "Kazuya, how long have you been waiting?" Sakura asked and she walked towards the table.

"Not to long, Sakura-San." She answered. "I got word back from Tsunade-Sama."

* * *

**So decided to leave it with a little cliffy, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
****Any critics and help with story is welcome.**

**With love,**

**Uchiha-Lady**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chapter 8, I want to thank you all for you're reviews. :D They are so kind. I hope you guys will like this chapter, it's a rather long one.  
****Also thank you for putting me into you're favorites or alerts, I really appreciate that. :)**

If you find any grammar mistake, lemme know I'll try to change them A.S.A.P

Disclaimer: I haven't seen this one in my previous chapters, me forgot O.o, but I think you know.

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 8, Towards Konoha.

Sakura took the small letter from Kazuya and opened it. She started to read and turned pale. "What?" Shisui asked a bit worried.

She gave the letter to the Shisui and Itachi read from behind him.

_I can't take any risks, prove it and come to Konoha!_

_Tsunade_

Itachi blinked his eyes. "What? She wants us to come?" Shisui yelled and Sakura nodded as she sat down with a sigh.

"Now what?" Sakura asked worried. "She is the only one that can give us the information." She continued with a sigh.

"We're not going." Itachi stated and Sakura bit her lip in annoyance.

"Then what are we going to do?" Shisui said as he also sat down. "We will stick to the old plan and find their hide out." Itachi said and Sakura gave a frustrated sigh.

"And you think we can find the hideout? We don't even know in what country they are in!" She said with a frown.

"I don't think you will have enough time for that." Kazuya suddenly said and Sakura looked up. "Why not?" Itachi asked the small slug.

"From what I've heard the war will start soon, very soon. They are already gathering." Kazuya explained. "The slugs in out world are getting restless, they know it will start soon and they are getting afraid of being summoned. Katsuya told us not to worry though." Kazuya continued.

"So you know when it will start." Itachi asked and the slug shook her head. "No, no one knows." She answered.

"So what now genius?" Sakura said sarcastic and he shot her a glare. They remained silent for a while thinking.

"Tsunade-Sama is expecting answer back." Kazuya said and they nodded, still in thought.

"There is just one thing we can do." Shisui started and they looked at him. "We have to get to Konoha." He continued.

"No." Itachi answered again and Shisui gave a sigh. "Ita-Kun, don't be so stubborn, if we don't get to Konoha, how do you expect to save Sasuke?"

Sakura gave a small giggle at the chosen name and Itachi gave a glare toward them.

"Shisui is right though, without the information we can't do anything." Sakura said.

Itachi gave a small sigh. He didn't feel like it to go back to Konoha. They wouldn't be hostile towards him, plus he had too many memories there that he preferred to keep hidden somewhere deep inside his mind. He also had to go there when he had to get the Kyuubi kid and he didn't like it. Off course he was mainly there to warn the elders and Danzò that he was still alive and would keep an eye on them.

But then again he also had to go there to get Sasuke there. He stood up and left towards his room leaving a surprised Sakura and Shisui.

Once he lay on his bed his thoughts wondered off again towards Konoha. He had grown up there, and he always loved the village and its people.

He slightly wondered what their Hokage was like, off course he had heard of Tsunade, the apprentice of the third. Sakura must have her inhuman strength from her and her medic skills too, since Tsunade was known for it.

Maybe Sakura was right and he should tell them the truth, but he had kept it secret for so long, he didn't want to ruin the village because of this.

He wouldn't do a lot for the village though and he preferred the council dead. He cared deeply for Sasuke and would do anything for him.

Then why wasn't he already on his way towards Konoha? Somehow he felt afraid to go back and to fight by their side.

He felt like he didn't deserve it. He slaughters his clan and he needed to pay for the things he had done by Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke would've already killed him if it wasn't for his cousin and the pink haired medic.

A knock was heard on his door. "Can I come in?" He heard Sakura's voice from the other side of the door.

"Hn." He answered and the door opened slowly as she stepped inside.

She noticed him lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She looked at his raven black hair that was tied neatly in a low tail. His bangs that fell over his face tickled his cheek and she examined his face his strong jaw line to his lips and to his small nose towards his eyes. Suddenly she noticed he was looking at her and a small blush appeared on her face, he had caught her while she openly stared at him.

"Uhm..." She started, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She couldn't remember why she had come in here and she searched her memories.

Suddenly she remembered Konoha and she shook her head.

"Maybe you should tell Tsunade-Shisou alone. So that at least she knows and if you ask her not to tell anyone, I'm sure she won't." Sakura started.

Itachi averted his eyes towards the ceiling. "And what do you expect the elders would do as soon as they found out I was in the village?" He asked.

"Who caress what the elders think! They are selfish people! I hate them! They always tried to bring Naruto down, always tried to lock him up inside the village, so he wouldn't endanger the village as they put it! Thanks to Naruto our village still exists!" She said as she felt anger towards them rise.

Itachi glanced at her. He had thought she would've been loyal towards them, off course he read that she hated them, but now he could see she really didn't care what happened to them. "So you think they should be replaced?" He asked her remembering what she wrote in the letter.

"Yes, I do. Those old farts have no idea what's best for the village. If they had locked Naruto away the village would've been destroyed now. They think they know everything but in the end they know nothing!" Sakura continued with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Ah, but what do you think they will do once they see me?" He questioned again.

"Like I said who caress, if they try anything Tsunade would probably kick them out." Sakura said with a smirk. "And if she doesn't I will!" She said with determination trough her voice. "I don't deserve it." He stated as he stared at the ceiling again.

Sakura gave a surprised look. "What?" She asked bewildered. "I don't deserve it to go back to Konoha." He repeated and Sakura glared at him.

"You deserve it more then anyone else!" Sakura stated angry and Itachi stared at her again and sat up.

"What makes you think that? After all I have done there." He said in annoyance as he stared at the ground.

Sakura stared at the ground in front of her with sad eyes. "Did you want to kill your clan?" She asked in a small and sad voice.

His head shot up towards her. No, he didn't want to kill his own family it was the hardest thing he had ever done and he had cried that night.

He slowly shook his head as he breathed in deeply.

"See, they made you do it." She said as she sat down on the chair. "They used you for their own benefit; they took away your life and everything you loved. You're family, the village, everything. You willingly did what they told you and you didn't get anything in return but hate." She continued and a small tear escaped her eyes.

"You deserve much more, so much more." She said with a small smile.

Itachi glanced at her and closed his eyes again. He knew she was right, they took everything from him, he never asked for it. Never had someone cried for him and he wondered why she did. She was strange going from angry to sad, she was one pile of emotions and she was dragging him down with her.

"You've would've died out there without anyone knowing what kind of burden you were wearing on your shoulders. Without anyone to cry for you, without anyone caring." She continued as another tear escaped her eyes.

Itachi stood up and crouched down beside her and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes glistened because of the tears. A tear escaped again and she wanted to wipe it away but he was faster then her and wiped it away with the back of his hand. He examined her face, the large green eyes that sparkled with tears. Her small nose and her pink lips and he kept staring at them. Sakura took a deep breath opening her mouth a bit, parting her lips.

Itachi inched forward until he could feel her breath on his skin. Sakura stared into his obsidian eyes, from her experience with Sasuke she knew most emotions were seen through the eyes. She noticed sadness, pain but also something she hadn't seen before and she couldn't place it.

He inched closer until their mouth touched; it wasn't just a brush with their lips this time.

Sakura eyes were wide first but she slowly gave in closing her eyes as she felt the same heat, even stronger this time, rushing trough her body and her mind became blank.

It wasn't a demanding kiss but soft and with care. Slowly she put her hands around his neck and he deepened the kiss, as she played with his hair in his neck.

He licked her lip and she parted them immediately, letting his tongue slide in examining her mouth, as Sakura did the same.

Itachi never felt like this before, heat was rushing through his body and he felt light headed. His hand was rested on her neck the other on her cheek.

A soft moan escaped her lips and he broke the kiss, breathing in deeply trying to get his hormones back in control, as he looked into her green orbs.

Sakura was breathing heavily, a blush tinted her cheeks and she felt disappointment rush trough her as he broke the kiss, it took her all her willpower to not kiss him again.

They kept staring into each other eyes until knock was heard on the door and they woke up from their trance.

"Hey, everything okay in there?" They heard Shisui from the other side of the door and Itachi stood up and opened the door.

Shisui blinked his eyes and looked from Itachi to Sakura. "The disgusting slug is still waiting." He said and he looked from Sakura back to Itachi.

He had noticed her red swollen lips and smirk was plastered on his face as he turned around and walked away.

Sakura looked at Itachi as he kept standing there lost in thought. She stood up and walked toward the door.

"I understand if you don't want to go." She said in a small voice. Itachi shook his head and let out a soft sigh.

"We're going." He suddenly said and Sakura looked up at him in surprise. He held her chin up with his hand and let his thumb follow her jaw line. Sakura swallowed as she felt a heat rush through her body immediately by his touch. "You are right." He stated and walked passed her towards the living room.

Sakura blinked her eyes a couple time and a blush appeared on her cheeks again.

Once they were all in the living room again Sakura quickly took same paper and pen to write a message back.

She sat down at the table and started to write a simple message.

_Tsunade-Shisou._

_Were coming right away. We'll be leaving in the morning._

_Sakura_

She folded it and attached it to Kazuya and she disappeared with a poof. Sakura walked towards her room after that to pack her stuff, not that there was much to pack.

Once she entered her room she noticed a small scroll on her bed and she frowned as she sat down and picked it up.

She noticed it was the same scroll they had used for her training. She looked at the title on it and her eyes widened.

_Instant healing technique_

She slowly opened the scroll and noticed the hand seals were written at the top in the middle there were symbols in a round circle.

At the end of the scroll was information on how to use it and she immediately started to read.

From what she could read someone needed precise chakra control and it took allot of chakra to do this. By activating this technique she would use most of her chakra and it would heal someone immediately. She could activate it by using her chakra on the symbols; much like a summoning scroll but this will turn her chakra so that it would heal immediately. Then she needed to heal the person and he would heal immediately by giving them the healing chakra. She had never seen a scroll like this, where did they get it?

A knock on the door took her out of her reading. "Yes." She said and the door opened.

Shisui stood there and had a smirk on his face as he walked in. "I see you found the scroll. Since we're going towards Konoha tomorrow, we don't need to use it anymore." He explained and she nodded her eyes going back to the scroll. "Where did you two get this? This is an extremely difficult healing technique. I've never seen anything like this." She said surprise still on her face.

"So what did you two do in his room?" Shisui asked with a smirk on his lips not answering her question. Sakura looked up and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Talking." She said although she looked back to the scroll trying to hide her blush. Shisui raised his eyebrow in question.

"Talking Heh. I didn't know lips get swollen by talking?" He asked with a wide grin and Sakura's blush became redder.

"Well if you want to know so badly, why don't you ask Itachi?" She said in annoyance and Shisui laughed a bit.

"Sure, I will." He said with a sneaky grin. "Oh, and I don't know where the scroll comes from, Itachi had it. You should ask him." He said as he shrugged and walked away.

She rolled the scroll and put it in her pouch. After that she started packing her stuff and once she was done she took a hot shower.

She thought back to the kiss and she started to blush again. She couldn't say it had been a bad kiss, on the contrary it had felt good. Sighing she started to clean herself and turned off the shower. She wondered why he kept kissing her as she dried herself off. Itachi couldn't possible like her? Right? She sure hoped he knew Shisui was just messing. She thought back to what Shisui had told her about him being able to manipulate someone. She shivered slightly, what if he was manipulating her?

When she was done dressing she walked towards the living room but noticed no one was there and she heard them talking inside the kitchen. Shisui was making some dinner while Itachi was standing against the counter with his arms crossed. Apparently they had been talking about something because as soon as she had entered they remained silent. She glanced at them with suspicion but shook her head and sat down at the table.

"Itachi?" She questioned and he looked at her raising his brow a bit in question. "Where did you get that scroll?" She asked curios.

Itachi kept staring at her for a while before answering. "You really want to know?" He asked and she remembered his days with Akatsuki.

She shook her head. "Never mind." She answered.

"Let's eat." Shisui said as he gave Itachi some plates, which put them on the table. She noticed they were going to eat fish again and sighed.

"I can't wait to be back in Konoha." She said mockingly. Shisui sat down and started to eat the fish.

"What's so great about Konoha?" Itachi questioned monotonously and took a bite.

"It's not what is great about the village; it's what great about the food in the village." She answered with a grunt.

"Are you saying I'm not a good cook? You're hurting my feelings Sakura-Chan." Shisui said with a faked hurt expression.

She frowned towards him and shook her head.

They ate the rest of the food in silence and Sakura wondered where they were talking about before she got in. She glanced from Itachi to Shisui.

Once done Itachi retreated to his room and Sakura and Shisui did the dishes.

"So where were you two talking about before I got here?" She asked Shisui, who raised his eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you a curios one." He said with a smirk and she frowned at him. "Well since you're so curios I'll tell you." He said with a devilish smirk.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, she didn't trust that smirk of his.

"We were talking about you." He simply stated as he gave her the last plate. "About what?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"About you." He said again, taking her question seriously on purpose. Sakura gave a low grunt. "What about me?" She snapped.

"I'm not going to tell you, that's... Guy stuff." He said with a teasing smirk.

"Stop that and tell me what you two were talking about!" She snapped again now with anger trough her voice.

"Fine fine. No need to get yourself so worked up about it." Shisui said. Sakura put the plate in the cupboard.

"Well I asked how the kiss was." He said shrugging. Sakura started to blush, a deep red covering her cheeks.

_'He asked how the kiss was.'_ She thought in embarrassment and she wondered what Itachi had answered.

"Uhm..." She didn't know what to say or how to ask but apparently Shisui got it as he answered.

"He said it was fine." Shisui answered.

_'Fine... Just fine? Hell, it had been great!' _Her thought wondered and she became even redder.

Shisui smirked at her. "So you finally are going to admit you like him?" He asked teasingly.

Sakura shot him a glare. "I'm not going to admit anything." She answered as she stomped out of the kitchen.

Shisui followed her towards the living room and they sat down.

"How late are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked still annoyed.

"Probably early, knowing Itachi he would be waking us up at... 4 P.M something like that. He used to do that too when he had to go on mission's." He answered.

"That early!" Sakura said wide eyed. Shisui nodded. "I know I used to curse him for it. He always woke me at 5 P.M to train." Shisui said smirking.

"Well then I better get some sleep. Goodnight" Sakura said and stood up and left towards her room. "Good night." Shisui said and he went inside his own room.

* * *

As Shisui predicted there was a loud knock on the door at 4 P.M, although she didn't knew precisely how late it was, she could feel it was very early.

She didn't want to get up and pulled her pillow over her head and tried to ignore the sound. After a few seconds it stopped and she closed her eyes again.

Her door opened and someone walked inside and she uncovered her head. Itachi was standing looking at her with a frown.

"What?" She grunted.

"We're leaving in an hour." He said and she groaned. "Why so early?" She asked still feeling sleepy.

"We have to travel half a day to get to Konoha." He stated and she groaned again.

She hated travelling with them, which she already knew from her first experience. They probably wouldn't stop much to rest.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes!" She said and he nodded and left.

Slowly she got out of bed, stretched herself and took her ninja attire. She disappeared into the bathroom and took a quick shower and dressed herself.

When she arrived in the kitchen she noticed Shisui and Itachi were sitting at the table and she also sat down.

"I told you so." Shisui said as he gave a large yawn.

Itachi raised his eyebrow towards him and Shisui shook his head. "That you are an early person." Shisui said as he gave another yawn.

After getting their stuff from their rooms they started their travel towards Konoha. They had stopped at a small river to catch some fish for breakfast.

After eating they continued there was and as Sakura expected they didn't stop for any rest and travelled at a quick pace.

They travelled for a few hours and just crossed the border of fire when they had to come to a halt.

Itachi had sensed two people nearby and they waited in silence for them to appear. Two anbu stopped in front of them.

As soon as they noticed Itachi one stiffened. "You... You..." The other anbu elbowed his partner. "What?"

"You're supposed to be dead." The anbu said and Itachi simply nodded. "We have to send word to the Hokage immediately.

"That won't be needed." Sakura said and the two anbu looked at her. "You're the Hokage's apprentice." He said just noticing her.

Sakura nodded. "She will be expecting us, please move out of the way." Sakura continued with a demanding tone.

"How do we know you're not lying?" He asked in suspicion. Shisui frowned. "Not even trusting your former siblings anymore?" Shisui said and the anbu stiffened again.

"Who are you?" He asked and without answering Shisui simply activated his sharingan.

There was a long silence and the anbu moved a bit uncomfortable. "Fine, we will let you pass through." One anbu said. The other anbu glanced at his partner then nodded.

They quickly left and Sakura frowned at Shisui who still had his Sharingan activated. He looked at her and noticed she was frowning at him.

"What?" He said as he landed on a branch and jumped off again. "You did that, didn't you? She asked and Shisui's smirk said everything she needed to know.

She shook her head in disapproval and looked in front of her again.

* * *

"So they will arrive today?" Shizune asked towards the Hokage, which nodded in response.

"How late will they arrive?" Shizune asked.

"We don't know since we don't know their location. It could be a week, it could be a few days or it could be today." Tsunade answered.

"If people notice Itachi is among them they will go crazy, since everyone is expecting him dead." Shizune said with a worried face.

"Ah, inform an anbu team. Let them wait for them at the gates. As soon as they arrive they need to henge themselves and the anbu will take them here immediately" Tsunade ordered and Shizune nodded and left the room.

When she had wrote it she would have thought they wouldn't obligate. When Kazuya had appeared with the note they were on their way she was surprised to say the least. Especially because Itachi didn't seem to want to talk to her and he had a good reason not to.

She bit her under lip wondering if she had done the right thing. Asking a murderer to come over isn't the smartest thing to do, but he would be a strong reinforcement if he would help Konoha with the war. Then there was Shisui, how he was alive was beyond her. He would also be very useful in this war.

Did she do the right thing? For the war, yes she did. For Konoha itself, she wasn't sure. She stood up and walked towards the window and looked out over Konoha.

She heard a knock on the door and mumbled a 'come in' and the door opened and Shizune walked in.

"I did as you told, Tsunade-Sama." She said and Tsunade nodded.

"The Kage's will arrive tomorrow. The Tsuchikage will bring Naruto with him." Shizune started and Tsunade sighed. She had already been in a meeting with the Kage's, but tomorrow she would probably be up all night talking about tactics, reinforcements and much more. "Ah, they will arrive tomorrow morning and will be in a meeting till 1 A.M." Tsunade sighted.

"We will decide on who is going to be Commander Generals and who are going to be Captains till 1 A.M. everyone will gather then and instructions will be given." Tsunade said and Shizune nodded. "You will probably be in charge over the medics." Tsunade said and Shizune gave a nod again.

"Who would have thought this would happen. The fourth great shinobi war." Tsunade sighed as she sat down.

"They will leave Naruto inside the turtle." Shizune said and Tsunade nodded. "Its the best for him for now, we can't let Akatsuki get to him. Killer bee is with him." Tsunade said. "Ah, but he will be devastated once he will find out we're trying to hide him." Shizune said with worry.

"It's for the best for now." Tsunade said and Shizune nodded.

* * *

She wondered how his hands would feel on her body, his soft mouth as he kissed and licked every inch of her. The raven long hair as it tickled on her body. His hands stroking her and his soft lips on hers. His eyes would glint passionately as he would deepen the kiss.

Heat exploded through her and she blinked her eyes a couple of times.

She glanced at Itachi and kept staring at his mouth. She wanted to feel those lips upon hers and she licked her lips.  
She landed on a branch and pushed herself off towards Itachi. She wanted to feel every inch of his body on hers.

_'Just a little bit more and then...'_ She thought as she felt the heat rushing through her body

"Sakura, watch it!" She suddenly heard Shisui yell and she looked in front of her. A branch was nearing her face and she barely dodged it. She landed on the ground and shook her head. Where the hell had she been thinking off! Her face became red from blushing and she noticed Itachi and Shisui stare at her.

"Are you okay?" Shisui asked with a smirk on his lips. She looked at him and noticed his sharingan was still active.

Suddenly something in her mind clicked. "Shisui!" She growled in anger as she stomped towards him already moulding chakra into her hands.

Shisui noticed her look and backend up. "What?" He said with faked innocence. "What the hell we're you doing?" She said in anger.

"Come on... You liked it." He stated and Sakura's head became an even darker red from anger. "I'm going to kill you." She said as she rushed toward him.

He jumped away on a branch and continued running, Sakura close behind him. Every now and then she tried to hit him but hit a bark instead in it shattered.

Itachi had a smirk plastered on his face; he had seen Shisui shooting his sharingan towards Sakura the whole time. He had been manipulating her and it almost had worked if that branch hadn't been in the way. He shook his head as he followed them through the forest.

Sakura cooled down a bit and she had told him to turn the sharingan off. She didn't trust that fool with it. She seriously considered killing him a few minutes ago.

How did he dare to do that to her! She blushed again as she looked back at what she had though. He will so pay for that sooner or later.

They travelled like this for another few hours and Sakura's legs already started to hurt. It wouldn't be far to Konoha anymore because she already recognized some parts.

The sun was shining on their backs and it was too warm to travel in the first place and she felt dirty and sweaty.

When the gate of Konoha came into view she sighed in relief. They stopped in front of it and noticed a anbu team standing there.

Sakura was the first one to walk inside and as soon the anbu spotted them they walked towards them.

"We we're ordered to bring you to the Hokage. You two have to use a henge!" The anbu grunted. Apparently he wasn't too happy with the job.

Itachi and Shisui nodded and henge'd themselves. Sakura looked at them with one eyebrow raised and a laugh escaped her lips.

Itachi's hair was still long but was blond now and his bangs we're gone, he was a bit bigger and his eyes we're blue. Shisui looked the most ridiculous. His hair was red and was longer then it was before, shoulder length. His eyes we're purple and he looked more like a girl.

"Let's go." One of the anbu said and they walked towards the Hokage tower. People shot them weird glances every now and then.

They walked passed the flower shop and Ino noticed Sakura walking there. The door opened. "Sakura!" Ino yelled as she ran towards them.

One of the anbu stopped. "She doesn't have time now! We have to get her to the Hokage. Please leave!" He said.

Ino raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Anbu-San. But she's my friend and I'm staying!" Ino said determined and she had a look in her eyes as if he dared to speak against it, there would be hell to pay. The anbu kept staring at her and sighed. "Fine, let's go now." He said.

They returned walking towards the Hokage tower and Ino shot a glance at the two guys.

"Uuhh... Those are the two guys?" Ino asked frowning. Sakura nodded with a smirk. "Yep." She answered.

"They aren't hot at all." Ino whispered in her ear and Sakura laughed.

"Who's you're friend, Sakura-Chan." The redhead asked and Ino shot him a glance. "Why do you like a girl?" She asked bewildered and Sakura started to laugh.

"They're using a henge." Sakura whispered towards Ino and Ino sighed in relief. "Her name is Yamanaka Ino." She said towards Shisui and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Ino-Chan." He said with a grin. "What's you name?" Ino asked but before he could answer they arrived at the Hokage tower.

"I'll wait for you here, forehead." Sakura's eye twitched at the name. "Sure thing. Ino-pig." She said and they walked inside.

They walked up the stairs towards the waiting hall. "What's up with the names?" Shisui asked with a frown.

"We used to be rivals and called each other that when we were younger." Sakura explained shrugging.

* * *

They arrived at the double door entrance and one of the anbu knocked. There was a muffled 'come in' heard and he opened the door.

"They have arrived, Hokage-Sama." One of the anbu said and Tsunade stood up.

They walked inside and Tsunade dismissed the anbu. She looked at them and frowned and then shook her head.

"Let go of the henge, you look ridiculous." She said as she sat down again.

They let go of their henge and she looked at them again. She leaned her elbow on her desk leaning her head on her hand.

"Well, well. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui. I'm surprised." She started.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-Shisou." Sakura said as she bowed. Tsunade sighed.

Tsunade glared at her student. "You should've told me immediately. How dare you to hold this information to yourself!" She suddenly growled.

"I... I don't know." She said with a small voice as she looked to the ground.

"That's probably my fault." Shisui started. "I knew it, You've been manipulating her, isn't it!" Tsunade said in anger as she clenched her fists.

Shisui blinked his eyes but before he could respond sakura did.

"If he ever does that again I'm going to punch his pretty face all the way towards Suna!" Sakura growled also clenching her fists.

"Aaw, I knew you would think of me as pretty." Shisui said teasingly and Sakura shot him a glare.

Tsunade blinked her eyes a couple of times. "He's been manipulating you!" Tsunade shouted as she stood up from her chair slamming her hands on her desk.

They looked back towards Tsunade. "No... Not that way." Sakura said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Then why don't you explain exactly to me in what way!" She said with an angry voice.

Sakura's blush became redder. "Uhm..."

"Well we we're on our way here and well I thought it would be fun if Sakura kissed Itachi all of the sudden, but that turned out different." Shisui said with a frown.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What!" She said a bit bewildered. Sakura and Itachi shot a glare towards Shisui. Why the hell did he had to tell that!

Tsunade took a deep breath and calmed a little and sat down again. She shot them a sullen look and frowned again.

"Uchiha Itachi will you do an interrogation willingly?" She asked him and he shook his head. "There is no need for that."

"If I say that it's needed then it is!" She said with an angry glint in her eyes. "I have a scroll you need to see, everything will be explained in there." He continued.

"What kind of scroll?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes. "A mission scroll." He answered.

"Why in the world would a mission scroll explain anything?" She questioned getting rather annoyed.

"Tsunade-Shisou, just look at the scroll." Sakura said as she bit her lip nervously.

Tsunade nodded. "Fine give it to me." She ordered. "I do not have it here." Itachi answered.

"Then how am I supposed to read it." She grunted in annoyance.

"It's in the Uchiha Compound, in my room." Itachi answered and Tsunade frowned.

_'Why would he have a mission scroll in the Uchiha compound?' _She thought.

Suddenly something clicked and her eyes widened a bit, but she wasn't sure.

"Shizune!" She yelled and a second later Shizune came in holding Tonton in her arms. "Hai, Tsunade-Sama?" She asked.

Shisui blinked his eyes towards the small pig. "Slugs and now pigs?" He questioned with a weird look on his face.

Shizune shot him a glare but didn't say anything.

"I want you to send someone to the old Uchiha Compound immediately! Itachi where exactly is this scroll?" She demanded.

"Under my desk in my old room, however I go myself." Itachi said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"No you will not!" Tsunade ordered.

"I will not take risks of anyone else reading this scroll!" Itachi stated and he disappeared in a poof.

"That damn Uchiha brat!" Tsunade yelled and out of frustration she grabbed her chair and threw it. Shisui had to duck out of the way and the chair shattered against the wall. "Holy Shit! And I thought you were bad Sakura-Chan." Shisui stated in shock.

"You!" Tsunade grunted and Shisui looked at the Hokage again. "Uuhh... Yea?" He answered now a bit more nervous. If she had the same temper as Sakura he knew he better not make any jokes.

"How are you alive? Explain!" Tsunade asked as she sat down on her desk.

Shisui sighed.

"My farther he saved my life. I was already dead but he knew of a secret clan jutsu. He had found the scroll at one of the Uchiha Tombs. He never told me what it did, so I can't really explain how. All I know is that when I woke up I was staring at my own dead body. It was freaky." Shisui said frowning. "He left me a note and it said to get away from Konoha and never return, that I had to hide myself because people thought I was dead." He continued.

"You saved Itachi's life?" She demanded, although she could probably guess the answer.

"Yes, I did." He answered. "How?" Tsunade questioned right after.

"I was at one of the Uchiha Tombs and heard noises when I checked I noticed Sasuke battling with Itachi. Also I noticed five more people, four were a little further away but I couldn't see the other one. I waited till the battle was over and I noticed immediately that one of the five was moving away rapidly. That's when I took my chance and quickly went towards Itachi, as soon as I had him I quickly flickered away from there.

"I see, but he was badly injured, he shouldn't have made it." Tsunade continued with a frown.

"I took care of him, he was almost dead, yes but I tried to heal him myself but I'm not that advanced in healing jutsu. I cleaned his wounds and wrapped them. Every now and then he would wake up and I forced him to stay awake and I fed him. His mind wasn't really there at those moments." Shisui answered.

Tsunade nodded. "He couldn't have healed just like that so you kidnapped Sakura to do the rest. Correct?" Tsunade asked and Shisui nodded.

A poof was heard and Itachi was back inside the room. He had an old scroll inside his hand.

"So you're back. Next time when I give an order, you better listen!" Tsunade grunted as she stood up. "Now let me see that scroll!"

Itachi glanced at Shizune. "I prefer no one else to know about this." Itachi started.

"She knows everything I know. She's my personal assistant! She will stay!" Tsunade grunted. "Shizune, everything that's going on here stays inside this room! You tell no one." Tsunade ordered and Shizune nodded.

Itachi glanced at Shizune again but then nodded as he stepped forward and gave the scroll to Tsunade.

She opened the scroll and started to read. With every line her face became paler and paler. She threw the scroll back to Itachi after she read it and kept staring at him.

She started to pace around the room biting her under lip in frustration. Suddenly she burst out in anger grabbed her desk and threw it out of the window.

Shisui had taken a few steps back with his eyes wide. "Oh god." She heard him mumble but she smiled a bit.

"Those pathetic little excuses of elders!" She yelled as she clenched her fists.

Itachi blinked his eyes at this and he glanced at Sakura. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, she also hates them." She whispered.

"Shizune, get me those elders immediately! If they think they could get away with this!" Tsunade yelled and Shizune nodded and left the room.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Why are you bringing them here?" He asked suspicious.

Tsunade didn't answer and an anger glint was seen in her eyes. "Too fire them!" She said after a while.

The door opened and three people walked in Shizune entered first behind her were two old people with grumpy faces.

"Tsunade-Hime, what could be so important right now?" Asked Homura in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly she noticed Itachi and her eyes grew large. "What is he doing in here?" Koharu demanded.

"None of you're business!" The hokage growled as she kept staring angry at them.

"Why are we here Tsunade-Hime?" Koharu said.

"Hereby, I the Hokage will renounce you as elders!" She stated with anger. "Also you will be banished from the city!" She continued glaring at them.

"Tsunade-Hime. You cannot do that! You need us for the village and you have no good reason to ban us from the city!" Homura started annoyed.

Before Tsunade answered someone else did.

"No good reason? We have enough reason to throw you out of the village! For murder!" Sakura started with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Stupid little girl, you know nothing!" Koharu stated as he gave her a glare.

"I know nothing? I know more then you think, how dare you two! Ruining people's life like that, people aren't just mere tools! It's you two that know nothing! How you always tried to keep Naruto away from everything, how you two disagreed on him being a shinobi, on him being out of the village. If it wasn't for him this village wasn't even here anymore. You two are nothing but trouble! And apparently you were already trouble in the past. Letting him kill his own clan, how dare you! You two are heartless bastards.

If you don't leave this village I'll make sure you do!" Sakura said in a low and dangerous voice with her fist clenching.

The elders stood there totally paralyzed with shock and then they glanced towards Itachi.

"You... You were supposed to be dead." Koharu grunted angry. "More people here as supposed to be dead!" Tsunade stated looking at Shisui and they followed her view.

"Who are you?" Homura stated still annoyance written on her face.

Shisui smirked and turned on his sharingan. "Long time no see." He said.

They're eyes narrowed. "Uchiha Shisui... But that is impossible!" Koharu stated with narrowed eyes.

"Not really." Shisui said nonchalantly as he shrugged.

"You told them! How dare you to tell them, you promised to never tell anyone!" Homura stated as she gave an angry glare towards Itachi.

"How dare you! It is that my desk is already downstairs else you would have had it thrown at your head right now!" Tsunade growled.

"Do you even know why we did it?" Koharu stated as he tried to calm himself.

"Yes I do, there were other ways to do it!" Tsunade said with anger.

"No there wasn't, we already tried that." Homura stated in annoyance. "Don't talk about something you have no knowing off."

Sakura remembered that Itachi had told her that once and anger flashed trough her.

"Then you didn't try hard enough!" She snapped toward them and their eyes became larger.

"It was all you're fault to begin with. You didn't trust them for stupid reasons! You two were the reason why they tried that coup d'état!" She shot in anger.

Their eyes grew even larger at that.

"Get out! And never come back!" Tsunade grunted with her eyes narrowed.

"What will you do? Without us this village is doomed to fail!" Koharu stated.

"I said get out!" Tsunade said in a dangerous voice.

"Fine, this village was doomed anyway!" Homura said as she walked out followed by an angry Koharu.

The door closed with a loud bang and Tsunade breathed in deeply. They were silent for a few minutes calming themselves.

"Tsunade-Sama, how will we going to find a new council?" Shizune said worried.

"We will see. I don't really care at this moment. We have enough time for that." Tsunade replied as she message's her temple.

"Besides after this god forsaken war I'm planning to step down anyway. So it is the problem of the next Hokage, but I… think he wouldn't find it hard to find a new council." Tsunade said as her eyes lingered on Sakura.

"Now, you two need a place to stay. You don't have to use a henge, I don't care what the people say, if they have a problem they will come to me." Tsunade continued.

"But won't the people get suspicious?" Sakura said frowning. "I just tell them he is helping us with the war and is on our side." Tsunade waved it off.

"Shizune, find two empty apartments and give them the keys." Tsunade ordered. "Hai, Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said and left the room.

"So now we got that done, I need a drink." Tsunade said as she walked towards one of the file closets. She opened it and grabbed a bottle of sake.

She poured it in a small glass and gulped it down at once.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at this and Shisui smirked. "Now about what you did to Sakura. Tell me what did you made her think?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura became red again and Shisui smirked. Itachi also shot a curios glance towards them. He also wondered what he made her think; off course he could guess a little.

"Uh... Nothing important." Sakura said with a sheepish smile. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at that. "Really?" She said sarcastically.

"Well I could explain it in detail." Shisui said with a smirk. "But I wouldn't want to embarress my cousin." He continued smirking.

Itachi stared at Shisui and his curiosity grew. "You won't embarress me." He stated flatly.

"You're not going to tell them!" Sakura grunted a bit angry.

The door opened and Shizune walked back in and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Two apartments." She said as she gave the keys to Itachi and Shisui.

"Okay, before I dismiss you. There will be a gathering tomorrow at 1 A.M in front of the Hokage tower, everyone will be there. I will see you all then. You are dismissed." Tsunade said and they nodded.

"Uhm... Tsunade Shisou, can I talk to you for a moment." Sakura said as Itachi and Shisui left the office.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's about Itachi, he has a disease, I've been healing him, but my healing isn't enough, I wondered if you could take a look at him?" Sakura asked a bit nervous.

"What kind of disease?" Tsunade asked with a frown. "Tuberculosis." Sakura answered and Tsunade raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"How long does he have this?" Tsunade asked frowning again.

"For 7 years." Sakura said and Tsunade's eyes widened. "How is this possible?" She asked more to herself then to Sakura.

"He kept himself alive with a medicine, it didn't help, but it kept him alive." Sakura explained.

"Come to the hospital tomorrow after the gathering." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Tsunade-Shisou." She said and was about to walk away. "Finally over Sasuke?" Tsunade suddenly asked and Sakura spun around.

"W... What?" She stuttered. Tsunade gave a smirk. "I really wonder what's going on between you and Itachi. Care to explain?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura started to blush and shook her head. "There is nothing to explain, it was Shisui doing, he's been playing matchmaker." Sakura grunted.

Tsunade smiled a little. "He sounds like a nice guy, unlike what i've heard and know about the Uchiha's." Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled. "He is. He is very different then the rest." Sakura agreed. "Well you are dismissed." Tsunade said waving her hand.

"I need a new desk and a chair. Shizune can you get me that?" She asked and Shizune nodded as they both left the office.

Sakura noticed Itachi and Shisui waiting for her in the hall and they left the Hokage tower. When they came outside she noticed Ino was still there.

"Hey, your back that took long." Ino said as she walked towards them. As soon as she noticed the two guys with her she stood there nailed to the ground and her eyes widened. "W... What... Alive...? Here...? Why...?" Ino stuttered as she kept staring at Itachi.

"Could you say that again, I didn't get that?" Shisui said with a grin. Sakura shook her head. "Its okay, Ino. They are on our side." Sakura explained and Ino blinked her eyes towards them. "W... What? But I thought he was dead." Ino said with a bit of fear in her voice.

Suddenly Itachi walked towards her and Ino walked backwards in fear. He stopped right in front of her and lowered his head until he was the same high as her.

"Boo." He suddenly said and Ino took another few steps back with her eyes wide with fear. Shisui started to laugh loudly and Sakura smirked a bit.

"Itachi, don't scare my friend like that." Sakura said towards him and he just shrugged.

Ino still stood there paralyzed with her eyes wide and Itachi walked back to Sakura and Shisui. "Ino-pig cut it out! Geez never knew you were a scared little girl." Sakura said in a teasing tone. Ino snapped out of it and gave her a glare. "I'm not scared, forehead. Just surprised." Ino said as she took a deep breath.

"Anyway I'm going home, I want a hot shower and then some sleep." Sakura said. "You know the way to the apartments?" She asked towards them and they nodded.

"We lived here too, you know." Shisui said and Sakura nodded. "See you guys tomorrow. See you later Ino." Sakura said as she started to walk away.

"Wait up, I'll walk with you." Ino said and she ran after Sakura.

* * *

**So this chapter is done. Hope you liked it. I was really getting tired of writing this chapter. I dunno why. O.o**

**I had fun writing it thoug. I had that part where Shisui manipulates Sakura in my head for some time now, I was acually smirking when I wrote it.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed reading and any critic's or help is welcome.**

**With love,  
****Uchiha-Lady.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter done, although it took me longer then usual. Sorry it took a bit longer, but I guess I had a little writtersblock. O.o  
Luckily thats over, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

****

I would like to thank you for reviewing:

Mitzzi  
narutofan1091  
Angel897

**I would like to thank for putting this story to alerts:  
****  
**Elyne Lore  
Mitzzi  
Regin  
Uchiha Fans

And everyone else if I forgot someone, and of course for those who already had this story into alerts.

**I would like to thank for putting this story to Favourites:  
**  
EmettLover93  
Mitzzi  
UchihaFans

And everyone else if I forgot someone, and of course everyone who already have this story to Favourites. 

* * *

**Chapter 9. The war begins.**

"So all this time you were with two gorgeous Uchiha?" Ino asked with a glint in her eyes.

Sakura just nodded. "So what happened?" Ino asked curios. "Ino, nothing happened." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Are you saying that nothing happened! While you were with two gorgeous men!" Ino shot her an unbelievable look.

"Well..." Sakura started. "See, something happened! Tell me!" Ino demanded with a grin.

Sakura sighed. "It isn't what you think it is!" Sakura deadpanned.

"I don't believe you tell me!" Ino insisted and Sakura let out a sigh again.

"Well Itachi kissed me." She said with a blush as they walked into the street where her house was.

"WHAT!" Ino yelled with her eyes wide. "He kissed you...? And you let him?" She shrieked.

Sakura nodded a blush still present on her face.

"Well I have to admit he's hot." Ino said thoughtfully.

Sakura stopped in front of her apartment. "It was just a kiss Ino." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever forehead. You kissed the Uchiha Itachi!" Ino shrieked. "And here I thought he was a stoic killer." She continued and Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"I'll talk to you later Ino." Sakura said and unlocked her door. "See ya tomorrow." Ino said and she walked off.

Once inside Sakura sat down on her couch with a large sigh. Finally she was back home and she decided to get a quick shower and then sleep some.

She grabbed her night wear and disappeared into her bathroom, when she was done she went to her bedroom and lay down on her bed. She had turned on her alarm two hours later because it was still late noon and else she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Sleep took her almost instantly.

She woke up by loud knocking on the door and she groaned and got up quickly. Damn it, the one at the door was going to have a fist in his face. Quickly she got up and ran towards the door and opened it. She noticed Itachi was standing there and frowned. "What?" She asked grumpy.

He raised his eyebrow a little and looked at her from head to toe. Sakura noticed his intense stare and she began to become nervous. She coughed a little and raised her eyebrow in question.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a while.

"Shisui told me to get you." He simply shrugged. Sakura sighed. "Why?" She asked grumpy.

"We've been training, he got hurt." He stated and sakura raised her eyebrow. "Then bring him to the hospital!" She said grumpy.

Itachi shook his head. "We never go to hospitals." He said and Sakura sighed again.

"Fine, come in. I'll change, and don't touch anything!" She said as she walked back inside towards her bedroom.

Itachi closed the door behind him and walked towards the living room. He looked around; one wall was dark red while the other was off-white. There was a dark red rug on the floor with a small table on it and a large couch against the wall. There was a large bookcase filled with scrolls in the middle against the wall and he walked to it.

He noticed most scrolls had to do with medical jutsu and he picked up a scroll to look at it.

Sakura quickly dressed into some clothes and grabbed her shoes and put on her gloves. She turned her alarm clock off and walked back into the living room. She noticed Itachi standing with a scroll in his hand. "Didn't I say don't touch anything." She said grumpy and he looked up at her. "Hn." He put the scroll back and they left towards the training yard.

When they arrived at the training field she noticed Shisui was lying on the ground and when she got closer her eyes widened. He had a large slash in his stomach and she ran towards him. She kneeled beside him and immediately started to mould chakra to her hands to heal him.

"What the hell happened?" She grunted towards Itachi with a stern face. "He jumped the wrong way." He shrugged and sakura shot him an angry glare.

"He jumped the wrong way?" She asked with an angry voice. "Hn." Was his only response and she narrowed her eyes.

After a few minutes the tissue was knitted back together and Shisui sat up. "Thanks Sakura-Chan." Shisui thanked her. "Yea sure, be more careful next time." Sakura said with a stern voice. "I won't be always here to heal you!"

"I know Sakura-Chan, don't get so worked up." He said waving his hand like it was nothing. "Fine, I'm going have fun killing each other." She said as she was about to walk away.

"Let's spar Sakura." Itachi suddenly said and she swirled around. "No, thanks I don't wish to end up like Shisui." She said with a frown.

"I will go easy on you." Itachi said and Sakura raised her eyebrow. "No thank." She said again and walked away.

Before she could register what was going on he was holding her arm. "I won't hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

"If you don't let go of me right now! I will hurt you." She grumbled gritting her teeth.

A smirk played on his lips as he started to stroke her arm. A shiver went down her spine at the feeling and she could feel heat rushing through her body.

"Try me." He whispered seductively into her ear and another shiver went down her spine.

She pulled loose from his grip and turned around. "I'm not going to spar with you!" She stated again and wanted to walk away again but he got her again.

She had enough of his little game and started to mould chakra into her hand and slammed it backward, he simply ducked it and had a smirk on his lips.

As soon as he let go of her she turned around and glared at him. "Will you stop that?" She voiced in a hiss.

"Not until you fight me." He said with a small smirk. Sakura gave a small 'Ugh' and smirked. "Fine." She grunted.

Itachi went into a fighting stance and she did the same. She moulded chakra into her hands and jumped towards him, he jumped aside and she smirked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes towards her and her fist hit the ground causing the ground to shake and crumble beneath her fist, and a small crater appeared.

Rock flew up in the air and one hit Itachi in the stomach. As soon as the rock started to fly up Sakura quickly disappeared into the trees.

She jumped from branch to branch with a satisfied smirk on her lips as she arrived at the outskirt of the village. She jumped down and walked towards her home.

Itachi stood up and activated his sharingan. He hadn't expected that to happen, but he should've known. Her strength amazed him and he scanned the area, but couldn't find her anywhere near him. Shisui who had been sitting on the ground stood up "She ran off." He said still laughing.

Itachi inwardly cursed. She had just distracted him so she could run off; she won't get away with that. He jumped on the nearby branch and followed her towards her home.

He catched up after a while and just noticed her going inside her home. He jumped of the roof and sneaked inside.

Sakura sat down on her couch with a scroll in her hand. She had been studying this scroll before she got kidnapped and she could finally continue.

Suddenly she got pinned on the couch and her eyes widened as she noticed Itachi in front of her holding her down with his arms.

"You should know better then to run away." He mumbled with a low voice. Sakura swallowed but smirked a little.

"You should've listened when I said no." She answered. He kept staring at her impassively and a small smirk appeared.

He examined her from top to toe again and inched closer and pressed his lips against hers. Heat rushed through her body and she opened immediately, giving him access to her mouth. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled out the small hair tie. Itachi's knee leaned on the couch and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer  
a soft moan escaped her lips and his hand went under her shirt softly caressing her skin. The other hand pulled her head a little backward as he broke the kiss and started to kiss and nibble on her neck. Sakura breathed in deeply and closed her eyes at the feeling.

A soft moan escaped her lips again as he started to suck on the place he had nibbled. Heat rushed through her body and she started to long for more. She pulled his head back towards her face and started to kiss him passionately. His hand crept up and pulled away her bra and started to caress her breast. A heat rushed through her again and she let out a moan. She wanted to feel every inch of his body and started to tug on his shirt. A few seconds later his shirt was on the ground and she ran her nails softly over his bare chest. A small groan escaped his mouth and he started to kiss her neck again. He grabbed her shirt and tugged it over her head and threw it on the ground. She blushed madly but tried to ignore it as they lips clashed again. He pushed her further on the couch and he was lying on top of her now.

Suddenly a few knock were heard on the door and they stopped. They waited for a while and they heard knocking again. Sakura blinked her eyes and pushed Itachi off.

A blush was present on her face as she thought of what they were doing. Never before she had let herself go like that, and she found herself stupid.

Itachi grabbed his shirt and put it back on as he walked towards the door; Sakura did the same and sat on the couch again.

What the hell was she doing? She questioned herself and she could hit herself on her head. She couldn't believe what she had done, where was her mind at that moment. She noticed Itachi coming back into the room followed by Shisui.

"Geez, running of like that." He mumbled to Itachi and looked at Sakura. He noticed her blush and swollen lips and smirked.

"I didn't interrupt anything? Did I?" He said with a smirk. Sakura started to blush even more and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked towards Itachi and Itachi just nodded.

"Very well. Let's get into town; we could use some new ninja tools." Shisui and they both nodded.

They left the house and Sakura kept glancing at Itachi every now and then. She thought back at what they were doing before Shisui came and a blush appeared again.

Never before had a man touched her like that. She couldn't believe she had allowed him to do it. Why hadn't she pushed him away?

They arrived at the marked area and walked inside the equipment shop. Shisui and Itachi bought some new kunai's and shuriken. The man at the counter almost pissed his pants when he noticed Itachi, but he sold them anyway. Sakura went inside the herb shop, she had everything already but she always checked for something interesting.

After she came out with nothing they continued walking. People on the street looked at Itachi in fear and walked around him with a large bow.

"Hey isn't there were you're friend is?" Shisui suddenly asked and she nodded.

"Let's go inside." Shisui said and before they could object he disappeared inside.

They followed him inside and noticed him looking at some flowers. Ino was standing behind the counter looking at him. Once she noticed Sakura she waved.

"Hey Sakura." She said with a smile. "Hey Ino." She answered.

"Here to buy some flowers?" She asked and Sakura shook her head. "No, Shisui wanted to come here." She explained and Ino nodded.

Suddenly Sakura got an idea and gave a sneaky smirk.

"You know, I think Shisui likes you." She said a bit louder then usual and Shisui turned around. "Sakura, you can't use the trick I already used on you." Shisui said with a fake pout. Ino became a bit red and looked at Shisui. Suddenly something hit her. "What do you mean? What trick did you use on Sakura?" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I coupled her with Itachi, they were actually making out when I interrupted" He answered with a mischievous grin.

The next second there was a loud crash heard and Shisui was lying outside the shop on the street, knocked out.

"You did what?" Ino shrieked towards Sakura as she glanced at her and Itachi and then at the large hole in her shop. "You're going to pay for that I hope." She mumbled a second later.

"Yes I will and don't listen to him, he's nuts." She said the last part with narrowed eyes.

Shisui got up and rubbed his cheek as he came inside again. "Geez, I see where you got you're temper from." He grumbled and Sakura gave him a glare.

"Oh, c'mon Sakura you have to tell me all the details!" Ino said with a glint in her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you anything Ino-pig!" Sakura said as she gave her some money to repair the wall.

"Fine. Now get out cause I'm closing." She said pointing at the door.

They said goodbye and left the shop, Sakura felt hungry so she decided to go to Ichiraku's ramen and walked up ahead.

"Where are we going?" Shisui asked. "I'm going to eat." She said as she walked out of the marked district.

She sat down at the ramen stand and the Uchiha's followed her example.

"This place still exists! I used to come here a lot." Shisui said with a grin.

Ayama glanced at Itachi with a fearful look. "Calm down, Ayame-San. He won't hurt anyone." Sakura said with a smile and Ayame nodded.

Her father entered the place and smiled at Sakura. "Sakura-San, how is Naruto doing? I haven't seen him in a while." He started before he glanced at her companions.

His eyes lingered on Shisui and he frowned. "Uchiha Shisui?" He asked bewildered.

"The one and only, Ojii-San." Shisui smirked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be death?" He said and Shisui nodded.

The man scratched his head in thought and glanced at Itachi. "I'm confused." He stated.

"Can I take you're orders?" Ayame asked.

"I'll take Miso ramen." Sakura said and Shisui nodded. "Same for me." Itachi also nodded and ordered the same.

"So tell me. Why is Uchiha Itachi sitting here?" The man asked a bit nervous as he worked on the ramen.

"Too make a long story short, he's been pardoned." Sakura answered.

"Oohh, that explains." The man said and smiled.

They waited for their ramen and no more questions were asked. Ayame gave their ramen and they ate in silence. Shisui was the first one to empty his bowl and he looked at Ayame.

"You've grown." He stated with a grin and Ayame nodded. "I could say that about you too, Shisui-San." She said with a smile.

"How long you've been working here?" He asked. Ayame thought for a second. "About five years or so." She answered.

"I can't believe how annoying you used to be." He said with a smirk and Ayame glared at him. "Yea, well I still don't understand why I used to like you!" She said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Aaw, I know you still like me!" He answered teasingly. "How about a ladle as dessert!" She said as she gave him an evil glare and held her ladle up. "Uuhh... No thanks." He said as he held up his hands.

They finished their bowls and paid. They left the ramen bar and Sakura decided to go home. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going." She said as she waved them off.

They nodded and walked into a different direction.

When Sakura came home she decided to check on that scroll again until she would go to bed. After two hours of making notes on the scroll she decided to go to sleep.

She changed into her night wear and went into bed. She thought about Itachi and how he had touched her, she still couldn't believe she had allowed that.

And why did Shisui need to tell Ino? Now she would get allot of questions from her friend. After a while mulling over these things she turned on her side and fell asleep.

The bell rankled and she groaned as she sat up, she noticed it was still dark outside. The bell rankled again and checked her clock which noted 5 P.M. She inwardly curse, she was going to kill the person standing in front of her door. She got up and walked towards the door and jerked it open.

"I don't care who the hell you are but you have no right to stand in front of my door at 5 P.M in the morning." She shouted with a fierce glint in her eyes.

She noticed Itachi standing in front of her door wearing an anbu uniform. "What are you doing here so early?" She said with a dangerously low voice.

"Training." He simply stated and something snapped inside Sakura. "What makes you think I want to train at 5 A.M in the morning and I already told you I won't train with you." She slammed the door with a loud bang and stomped back towards her bedroom.

That arrogant, ignorant bastard. Who did he think he was waking her up so early! She opened her bed room door and walked into something or rather someone.

When she looked up she noticed she bumped into Itachi. "What the hell are you doing inside my bedroom?" She shouted in anger.

"I came to get you for training." He stated again and smirked a little.

That was it! She moulded chakra into her hands and tried to hit him but he caught her wrist without much effort. He turned her around and also grabbed her other wrist so she couldn't move. "Let me go, right now!" She demanded. "No." He answered her and she tried to struggle but his hold was too strong.

"Just come train." He whispered into her ear and she sighed. "Why do you wish to train with me?" She questioned and he shrugged.

"You need to build up you're stamina." He answered after a while and she sighed again. She knew he was right but she didn't want to train with him.

After a while she nodded. "Fine, I'll come. Wait outside while I dress!" She said and he let go of her and nodded and left the room.

She quickly dressed into her ninja attire and stepped into the living room. Itachi was sitting on the couch and as soon as she entered he stood up.

"Shisui is already waiting for us at the training grounds." Itachi said and Sakura just nodded.

They left her apartment and went towards the training ground. As soon as they arrived she noticed Shisui sitting in the field.

He stood up once he noticed them and walked to them.

"Good morning." He mumbled with a yawn.

"Good morning." She responded back.

"We're going to do the same as before, only now we will attack randomly." Itachi started to explain and Sakura nodded.

She yawned and stretched. "Don't blame me if I can't keep up, it's way too early." She said.

Shisui nodded. "Yea, tell me about it."

Shisui and Itachi disappeared into the surrounding trees and Sakura waited for them to attack. After a few minutes waiting a few shuriken flew her way and she easily dodged them by flipping backwards as soon she landed on the ground kunai's flew to her and she had to jump away again. After 15 minutes of jumping and blocking kunai's she started to wake up a little. She jumped backwards again to avoid a few kunai, but before she touched the ground shuriken flew to her. As soon as she touched the ground she rolled out of the way.

She was in a crouch position and looked around in the forest. She was getting bored of all the dodging and avoiding those kunai's.

Some shuriken flew towards her from behind and she jumped up and back flipped, the shuriken flew beneath her and dug into the ground and she landed in a crouch position again. Right away kunai's flew towards her from in front of her and she smirked. She found him. She jumped out of the way and rushed towards the tree where the kunai's had come from.

She moulded chakra into her hands and hit the tree with all her power. There was a loud crack heard and the tree fell over. Shisui quickly jumped to another tree, cursing loudly. Kunai's flew towards her from behind her again and she jumped out of way, but immediately a few kunai's flew toward her and two hit her in her leg. Sakura cursed and jumped on a tree branch out of sight. She pulled the kunai's out and made two kage bunshin's to secure the area while she healed herself.

After some quick healing she jumped into the clearing again and she checked her surroundings warily. Kunai's flew towards her again and she jumped out of the way but a few already flew towards her again and she had to jump away quickly. The started to throw the kunai's faster and faster and after an half hour she was covered with scratches. After another half hour she was tired but pushed herself to go on. She kept going for another 15 minutes until she sat down breathing heavily as sweat covered her face. Itachi and Shisui came back into sight and stood next to her.

"You did a pretty good job today." Shisui grinned and Sakura nodded.

"Thanks." She said as she took a deep breath.

After the training they went towards the small tea house in the market street to get some breakfast. It was still early and not many people were awake yet.

Sakura was glad the tea house always opened early for ninja's who would go on missions early, or came back early.

They ordered at the waitress and waited for they're food.

"Konoha has really changed." Shisui said with a frown.

"We had to rebuild Konoha after Akatsuki's attack, most of it was destroyed." Sakura explained.

"Wow, no kidding. I already thought Ichiraku's ramen was different." Shisui mumbled with a frown.

"Yea, you should've heard Naruto when he found out his favourite food stand was gone." Sakura smiled.

Shisui raised one eyebrow. "He also likes ramen?" He questioned.

"He doesn't just like ramen, he lives for it." Sakura said with a grin. "He goes to sleep with it and stands up with it."

Shisui smirked. "So he's addicted to it." Sakura nodded in response.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence. After they were done they paid and left the teahouse.

"I think i'm going to check at the hospital." Sakura said. They two nodded and their goodbye's as Sakura walked into different direction.

Once at the hospital she walked towards the counter where Masami was sitting. As soon as she spotted Sakura she gave a smiled and greeted her.

"Hey Sakura-Sama, how have you been doing? I heard what happened, everything is okay?" She started.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, yourself?" She asked as she leaned on the counter.

"I'm fine thank you." Masami answered with a smile.

"So any new patients while I was gone?" Sakura asked and Masami grabbed some files to check.

"Nothing with major wounds, mostly released in less then a day." Masami answered still looking through the files.

"Some of you're patients have been worried though." She continued as she laid the file on the table.

"I can imagine." Sakura said.

"You're patients have been taken care of though, while you were gone Shizune-San took over you're patients." Masami said.

Sakura nodded. "I should thank her. How many patients do I have left?" She asked.

"Uhm. Let me see." Masami mumbled as she looked trough the files again. "Uhm, not much. Shizune patched them all up there is still one left, but that's the on who's in coma." Masami read from the files. "And Shizune was already here this morning."

Sakura nodded. "Alright, so not much to do here at the moment, huh? Guess that's a good thing." Sakura mumbled. "We'll I guess I'm off to home then." She said as she looked at the large clock behind the counter on the wall. It said 8 A.M and she sighed. "See you later Masami-San." She said as she walked towards the exit.

Once outside she didn't really feel like it to go back home and walked towards the main street again. She noticed some people were already busy with opening their shops.

She knew the flower shop would open at 8.30 A.M so she had to make sure Ino wouldn't see her. She didn't feel like it to be questioned again.

After she walked out of the main street she went towards home, it was still too early and there wasn't much to do, she had too much time on her hands.

She walked into her street and opened her door and went inside, as soon as she was inside she kicked her shoes of and sat down on the couch.

Thanks to Itachi she had woken up too early for her taste. Thinking about Itachi made her blush a little.

She didn't what she had to do with him, or what he was doing to her. Every time he would touch her she felt heated. She didn't know why he would even touch her like that.

Maybe he liked her, but that was hard to imagine. She lay down on her couch and closed her eyes. She felt tired from training and really need a shower, but didn't want to stand up. Her mind drifted to Itachi again, his eyes, his body, his hands. She shook her head trying to get the images out. She shouldn't think about this stuff.

Her mind drifted off into a slumber and when she awoke again she noticed it was 10 A.M. She slowly stood up as she stretched herself and walked towards her bathroom.

She grabbed some clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. The hot water made her relax and she tried to forget about Itachi, and what they had done.

If Shisui hadn't come who knows what would've happened. Sakura shook her head again, she didn't want to know.

After her shower she got dressed and grabbed a book from the shelf and planted herself into the couch. After some time reading she noticed it was time to go to the square. She left her house and walked towards the square on her way she noticed Ino who waved at her and she joined her. She hoped she wouldn't ask any questions and to her surprise she didn't. Once they got there she noticed Itachi and Shisui standing a little further away. A lot of people were looking their way, some in fear, some in suspicion and some with a questioned look.

There were a lot of people there, she noticed people from Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure. They walked towards the two Uchiha's and stood next to them. They waited for anything to happen and after a few minutes 5 people appeared.

She noticed Gaara was standing before them and she recognized Kakashi, she didn't know the other three. It was busy and she never seen so much people inside Konoha. Apparently no one took chanced and had brought all their forces.

Suddenly something was happening in between and it seemed like a fight was going on. Sakura shook her head; this wasn't the time to be fighting each other.

Three times now..." She suddenly heard Gaara yell and everyone became silent.

"We've fought world wars for nations, our own villages. We've hurt one another. We've hated one another. That hatred bred a lust fore power, and that lust for power created me." Gaara continued as he looked at the two guys who were fighting a minute ago. "I was a jinchuuriki, the embodiment of hatred and power."

"And I hated this world and all the people in it... I wanted to destroy it with my own hands. The exact same thing Akatsuki is trying to do today." Gaara continued.

Everyone listened intentionally at him and Sakura smiled a bit, she had been in the middle of all of it and she had saved Gaara together with her team.

"But one man, one ninja from the hidden leaf stopped me." Gaara shouted as he closed his eyes.

"I was his enemy, yet he wept for me! I hurt him, yet he called me his friend!" He stated as he opened his eyes again.

"He saved me! My enemy, my fellow jinchuuriki... He suffered the same pain as me, yet bore no ill will!" He continued his speech.

"There are no enemies here because we all suffered at Akatsuki's hands! So there is no sand, no stone, no leaf, no mist and no cloud!" He shouted.

"There are only shinobi!" He yelled. "And if you still hold a grudge against the sand, then when this war is over, come and take my head instead!" He yelled towards the guys who were fighting.

"Our enemies are after the friend who saved my life! If they take him, if we hand him over, our world is finished! But I'm too young to protect it all on my own!" He continued.

"All of you lend me your aid!" He shouted.

"Yeah! You got it Gaara-Sama." Everyone started to yell through each other.

"Everyone's who's with me, let's go!" Gaara shouted from above them and fists were thrown up in the air.

Ino said she had to go to her team and Sakura nodded. "Take care of yourself, Ino-pig." Sakura said as she hugged Ino. Ino hugged back and nodded.

"You too, forehead, and get Sasuke back, alright?" She said with a smile as she walked away.

"Let's go after them." Shisui said and Sakura nodded. They moulded chakra to their feet and followed everyone out of the village.

They followed Kakashi who had been made division 3 General. They went at a fast pace and were followed by at least 500 more shinobi. Sakura, Itachi and Shisui were close behind Kakashi and he glanced at her real quick. Suddenly they noticed three shinobi coming their way. They stopped in front of them and ran with them.

"Kakashi-San, they're on the move. They left Uchiha Sasuke behind, together with someone." One of them started and Kakashi nodded.

Itachi sped up and ran beside the guy. "Where? Take us to him!" Itachi ordered and the man looked at him. As soon as he noticed Uchiha Itachi was running next to him his eyes widened. He looked at Kakashi and he nodded.

"You two also send word to the other Captains. You go with Itachi, Shisui and Sakura and show them where Sasuke is!" He ordered to the three.

"One problem we were getting followed by two Akatsuki members." One of them said. "They could get here any moment."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "We'll take care of it. Go!" He ordered and the three man nodded.

Sakura, Itachi and Shisui followed the man through the forest. "We need to be careful, they are already on the move and if we get noticed we're dead." He said as they sped through the forest. After a half hour he halted them and looked at the sky. Itachi already noticed this and they hid themselves in the bushes.

"Deidara." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes. "My little brother supposed to have killed him."

"Yea, but there are more, apparently they brought back the dead." The shinobi answered and Sakura gave a disgusting look as the other two nodded.

They started to sneak towards the entrance of a cave and noticed Anko was fighting with Kabuto.

"Is that Kabuto? What happened to him?" Sakura asked with disgust written on his face.

"Should we help her?" Sakura asked towards Itachi and he shook his head.

"No, we're not here for that, we need to get to Sasuke." Itachi answered.

They waited for a few minutes until they could sneak past them. As soon Kabuto was standing the other way they sneaked past him and entered the cave.

"They said this place had over 1000 soldiers underground, we don't know if they're all gone, so we have to be careful." The shinobi said again and they nodded.

They walked soundlessly inside until they reached a large open space. Large spikes hung on the ceiling, and a large statue was standing against the wall in the middle.

Itachi noticed a small entrance at their right and they sneaked towards it.

"Is it time yet?" They heard Sasuke's voice coming from a little further away.

"Not yet... Be patient." They heard a heavy voice answer and Sakura looked at Itachi who had his eyes narrowed because knew who it was. Zetsu was with his little brother.

Itachi gave a sign that they had to wait and he slowly sneaked in further. He tried to get a glance of Sasuke but before he could say anything.

"Nii-San?" He heard Sasuke say and he was staring right at him with his sharingan.

* * *

**A cliffhanger. :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had a hard time writting this one. :/ I'm glad it's finished though.  
****Any critics or help is welcome, and sorry for any Grammar mistakes, I do my best.**

**Please review, they cheer me up. :P**

With love,  
UchihaLady


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this chap is done. I'm so sorry for the late update, Please forgive me!** **I just wasn't (and still) statisfied with the chapter.  
Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes. Questions are also welcome, I'll answer them.**

**I'd like to thanks for reviewing:  
**Angel87  
Colourfulgurl  
Wadelt: Thank you for pointing this out, I'll try to change this in the future.  
Itachi-all-the-way  
Mitzzi

**Thanks for putting the story to favorites:  
**Itachi-all-the-way  
Bloody Crystal black rose

**Thanks for putting the story to alerts:**

brokenmaelstrom  
colourfulgurl  
Itachi-all-the-way  
J x Legacy  
kazza-spexy  
Saku-neesan

Chapter 10. Kidnapping Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke eyes widened at the sight of his brother standing in the small passage. "Nii-San?" he stated and Itachi came into view.

Zetsu turned around towards Itachi. "And here we thought you wouldn't cause us trouble." The white zetsu stated.

**"We should have known." **The black side stated with a narrowed eye.

Itachi motioned for the other to come out and Sakura and Shisui walked towards Itachi. As soon Shisui came into view Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

"What's the meaning of this!" Sasuke stated bewildered. "Hey there lil cousin." Shisui said with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes averted to Sakura and he narrowed his eyes. "What is she doing here!" He sneered as he stood up.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started as she looked at him. His eyes still held that same hate and she hated to see him like this.

"We need to talk, little brother." Itachi stated.

**"There is nothing to talk about, Sasuke is on our side." **Zetsu stated. "You aren't even allowed in here." The other Zetsu said.

Shisui smirked and looked at Itachi who simply nodded. Shisui disappeared in a flash and was behind Sasuke in less then a second. Sasuke was on to him and turned around quickly grabbing his Katana while doing so. He tried to stab Shisui with his Katana but before he could stab him Sakura was near him. She moulded chakra to her fists and went straight for his face. He turned around and his eyes widened as he noticed, to late, that a fist was coming towards his face. She hit him hard on his cheek and send him backward flying into the wall of the cave, which cracked under the pressure.

"Sakura, you could've killed him!" Shisui stated as he shook his head. "I didn't he's just unconscious, I'll heal him later!" She answered.

"We have to hurry that probably got Kabuto's attention." Itachi stated and he looked to the Shinobi who had been left behind, for look out.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zetsu said but before he could do something Itachi knocked him out with a Genjutsu.

Shisui took Sasuke and threw him over his shoulder. "Geez, he's heavy." He mumbled as they went towards the exit. Quickly they ran out of the big cave. Kabuto noticed them as soon as they came out and send some snaked towards them. They jumped out of the way onto a branch as Kabuto went towards them in high speed.

"You all go on ahead." Itachi stated as he blocked Kabuto's kick. They nodded and ran inside the forest.

Itachi kicked Kabuto in the stomach sending him flying backward across the clearing. He noticed Anko was lying a little further away. He jumped from the branch and stood impassively in front of Kabuto.

"So you're still alive, we should have known." Kabuto said smirked as he pushed his glasses up with one hand.

Itachi didn't respond and went through some hand seals very quick.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu."

A large fireball came out of his mouth and went straight for Kabuto who had to jumped out of the way, and landed on a branch.

Itachi took that time to get to Anko and brought her to a saver place. She was still conscious and looked at it Itachi a bit surprised. "Uchiha Itachi?" She said with a pained face. "Don't speak." He stated as he looked over to were Kabuto was.

He walked into the clearing again and narrowed his eyes towards Kabuto. He knew this wasn't the Kabuto from before and somehow he had merged together with Orochimaru. He had to be careful, he didn't know what he was capable of. Kabuto jumped towards him with a lot of speed and for a second he almost wasn't able to detect him. He avoided his attack and quickly attacked him from the side, throwing a kick to him but Kabuto blocked it. He pointed out his hand and several snaked came towards him. Itachi jumped in the air to avoid the snakes and threw some kunai at them as he land a little further away. Kabuto didn't look into his eyes so he had to find another way to get him distracted from him and he knew how, but it would put a lot of strain to his eyes.

He closed one eye and Kabuto narrowed his eyes. Itachi eye went into Mangekyou form and Kabuto's eyes widened. His eye he had closed started to bleed and a second later he opened his eye and black flames appeared on the place Kabuto was standing merely a second ago. He kept his eye open as he followed Kabuto and the black flames followed him until they got him. As soon as the black flames got him he closed his eye and ran towards Anko and picked her up bridal style and took off.

Meanwhile Sakura and Shisui were running towards Konoha, they had to get there before Sasuke would wake up. Sakura was worried about Itachi and she hoped he was alright. Shisui quickened up his pace and Sakura tried to keep up.

"You think I'll be able to get that barrier jutsu done?" She shouted at Shisui.

"I don't know, we got lucky that Madara was out of the place, he doesn't know Sasuke is gone yet so we have some time." Shisui shouted back.

After a while they Itachi catched up with them and Sakura gave a worried glance towards him and then to Anko. His eye was bleeding and she narrowed her eyes.

"What happened to your eye?" She questioned him.

"Not now. Heal her as soon as we're at the Compound." He stated mentioning Anko and he sped up and ran next to Shisui.

"That didn't really as we planned, but it went way easier." Shisui said towards him with a smirk. Itachi just nodded in response.

Anko remained silent but looked at Sakura, she was glad they had a medic nin with them and closed her eyes.

"You get back to your team, we can handle it from here." Itachi ordered towards the shinobi and he nodded and went into a different direction.

Soon they reached Konoha and they ran towards the compound. Itachi took a deep breath before entering and Shisui looked around warily.

The last time he had seen the compound was so long ago, but he still remembered every part of it. Although it looked dirty and abandoned now.

Itachi walked ahead quickly as if he tried to get away from the compound as fast as possible.

He stopped in front of a large house and looked across the street; he put Anko down on the porch. He walked towards the wall were the Uchiha emblem was still seen and let his finger slide over it. Sakura frowned at this and wondered what he was doing and walked towards him when she came close she noticed there was a hole in the Uchiha emblem in the form of a kunai. She looked up at and their eyes met, she gave a soft smile with a concerned look. He shook his head and walked towards the large house.

"Come." He stated as he went inside the house.

Sakura helped Anko inside and put her down on the sofa. She noticed Shisui had put Sasuke on the other sofa. Itachi was looking around and closed his eyes. He didn't understand why he had agreed this, he shouldn't have come here. He shook his head and took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Shisui let's set up the barrier. Sakura heal Anko and Sasuke in the meantime." He ordered and they both nodded.

The guys left through the door and Sakura started to heal Anko's wounds. She was pretty beat up and had several big wounds. After a few minutes they came back in as she healed Anko's last wound. As soon she was healed Anko sat back up and looked from them towards Sasuke.

"What's going on?" She questioned bewildered.

Sakura healed Sasuke's wounds which wasn't much although his jaw was in a weird angle. She felt satisfied with the punch she had given him and for the first time she actually felt good about hurting him. He had almost killed his own cousin if she hadn't jumped in. She didn't know if Sasuke wanted to be saved, he was like a madman.

After a few minutes of healing his jaw was back to normal and he started to wake up.

A groan left his lips and a headache was pounding in his head. He tried to remember what happened and when he did his eyes flew open and he looked around.

He noticed he wasn't at the hide out anymore and he looked around as his eyes widened at the faces before him. His brother and Sakura stood before him and his cousin was sitting on the table. He looked around again and noticed he was at their old home inside the Uchiha compound.

Anger bubbled up inside him and he stared at his brother. "What's the meaning of this?" He stated trough clenched teeth.

"Wow, no happy you're alive Shisui?" Shisui said with a frown and a smirk on his face.

"How are you two alive anyway? I thought I killed you!" Sasuke said with narrowed eyes with the last part he looked at Itachi.

"Did you see my corpse?" He questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned a little. "I thought you died after the battle! Besides Madara said you'd died!" Sasuke shot to him.

"Ah, he lied." Itachi stated and Sasuke frowned again.

"What else did Madara tell you?" Itachi asked as he also sat down on the table.

"He told me everything, the truth! They will pay for what they did to us!" Sasuke said as his sharingan activated.

Sakura sat down on the couch next to Anko and shook her head. He clearly didn't think things through and only thought about revenge. Sasuke's eyes averted to her and he narrowed his eyes again.

"What is she doing here? She has nothing to do with this, the same counts for her." He stated as he looked to Anko.

"On the contrary little brother, it is thanks to her that we were able to reach you. Thanks to her we were welcomed back into Konoha." Itachi stated and Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "Welcomed... back? Why would you want to go back to this village, after everything they have done!" Sasuke shouted as he stood up.

"I never had a grudge against this village, I hated the council but they are gone now!" Itachi stated and Sasuke's eyes widened even further.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes again.

"The hokage threw them out after hearing the truth." Itachi said.

"How did you survive? I saw you die, you were right next to me!" Sasuke demanded still his eyes narrowed.

"I saved him." Shisui staid and Sasuke looked at him. "How?"

"I noticed you two and as soon as Itachi and you collapsed I took Itachi with me." Shisui shrugged.

"Karin would've noticed you were there! She can sense chakra." Sasuke countered.

"I masked my chakra and as soon as you guys collapsed I flickered there and took Itachi and flickered away. If she noticed me she would've been too late." Shisui said.

"Who's Karin?" Sakura asked frowning.

"None of you're business, keep out of this." Sasuke shot her an angry glare.

"She's a girl in his team." Itachi answered for Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. "W... What?" She stated bewildered.

"He made a new team to hunt me down." Itachi explained.

Sakura let this sink in for a while as she stared to the ground with wide eyes. Back when they were younger they offered to help him and he had never wanted their help.

Still he made his own team to hunt Itachi down. She felt anger rise and she narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him.

"You made a new team?" She hissed trough clenched teeth.

"Like I said before it's none of you're business!" Sasuke snarled at her.

"None of my business!" She sneered at him as she stood up and clenched her fists.

"We always offered you to help and you always turned us down!" She said. "How dare you. You bastard." She shouted at him.

"Oh... Shit. You pissed her off!" Shisui said towards Sasuke and Sasuke frowned. "So what?" He questioned with anger.

"Anko-San. Please get up." Sakura said trough clenched teeth and Anko stood up with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at her and she smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-Kun." She said with the sweetest fake smile she could make.

The next second a couch was flying through the air towards Sasuke who jumped out of the way. A loud crash was heard and Sasuke stared at her.

"Sakura, calm down. My little brother was foolish to leave." Itachi stated.

"Why the hell did you throw that?" Sasuke snarled at her. "Because you're a ignorant fool!" Sakura growled at him.

Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes. He hadn't expected her to be like this, he had always thought that when he would come back she would be waiting for him.

A smirk played on his lips, she was probably just angry because she thought he would do something with Karin. She was just jealous.

"Sakura, don't be jealous. I didn't do anything with her even though she kept trying." He stated with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened at that. "How dare you to think that I would be jealous of that! How dare you to imply..." She started.

"She isn't jealous of you little brother, she has nothing to be jealous about." Itachi cut her off and she looked at him.

"Exactly! I'm not in love with you anymore! I haven't been for a long time." Sakura growled in anger as she looked back to Sasuke.

"Now, we need to talk about what were going to do. Konoha and the other countries are at war with Akatsuki thanks to you're behaviour." Itachi stated and Sasuke didn't reply and just stared at the ground.

"You wanted to destroy Konoha and it's people for nothing..." Itachi continued.

"It isn't for nothing, we have our pride. They betrayed the Uchiha clan." Sasuke shot back in anger.

Itachi activated his blood line and stared straight into Sasuke's.

"Tell me little brother. What is pride compared to millions of innocent people dying? What is pride compared to war? You never experienced war! That would've happened if those foolish clansmen of ours would go through with their plan. You were eight years old and you would've experienced war! You would've been to young do you know what war does to someone? Look at me and you will know!" He stated with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"I did what I have to do. The village would be save, and now I did everything for nothing because of my own foolish little brother. I sacrificed my life for this village; do you really want to throw my life away like that?" He questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at the ground and didn't answer.

"But they used us." Sasuke said in anger.

"No, they didn't use you! They used me and I agreed to it. That council is gone now and Konoha isn't longer corrupt. Do you know what Madara is planning Sasuke? He had it all figured out, he is already using you to his benefit." Itachi continued.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He isn't using me!" He stated through clenched teeth.

"Who knows him longer? I've known him for a long time; he likes to manipulate people's minds. That's what's he's good at. He wants Konoha destroyed and he wants to obtain the Kyuubi. He is using you to destroy Konoha and defeat Naruto, so he can take the Kyuubi out of him." Itachi stated.

Sasuke stared at his brother. "Who caress about that!" He stated through clenched teeth.

Before Sasuke knew what was happening his left cheek burned and felt painful. Sakura had slapped him in the face as soon as he had said that.

He grabbed her by her arm and pulled his Katana out but before he could do something Itachi had pinned him against the wall.

"You touch her and I kill you!" Itachi said in a low and dangerous voice.

Sasuke stared at his brother and swallowed but nodded after a few seconds.

"Why is Shisui here? How is that possible?" Sasuke said as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"My father saved my life." Shisui shrugged. "Let's not get into detail, I'll explain another time. That black and white guy must've told Madara by now what happened." Shisui said and Itachi nodded. "Sasuke, you choose the wrong side." Itachi stated and Sasuke stared at the ground again.

"What did you expect me to do? Be happy after everything!" Sasuke snarled at him.

"No, you should've gone back to Konoha and started a new life without ever having the knowledge of what truly happened. I knew Madara would use you but it seems my back up plan didn't work." Itachi answered.

Suddenly there was a loud crash heard and the door flew open a second later. Everyone stared at the entrance and Sakura's eyes widened.

"N... Naruto?" She stated bewildered.

He looked different as if he was having a red cloak around him. Six comas were on his chest in a half circle.

"Sasuke." Naruto only stared at him.

"What is going on here?" He said with narrowed eyes as he looked at Itachi.

"Naruto, we can explain. Just wait... Don't do anything stupid." Sakura stated as she walked over to Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan. Are you okay? I heard you got kidnapped. Did these bastards do anything to you?" He asked with concern written on his face.

"Heh, so you're Naruto?" Shisui asked with a grin. "I heard a lot about you." He continued.

Naruto looked at him and then back to Sakura. "I'm fine Naruto, listen we tried to separate Sasuke from everyone else, how did you get in?" She asked.

"And what is that cloak?" She questioned.

"I'm controlling the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said. "And I simply teleported myself in." He said with a grin.

"Naruto, let's finish this." Sasuke stated as he grabbed his Katana.

"You won't finish anything! There's nothing to fight over." Itachi stated with narrowed eyes.

"I... Itachi?" Naruto stated. "Weren't you supposed to be... dead?" Naruto asked bewildered.

Itachi shook his head. "My cousin saved me." He explained and Naruto nodded. A few seconds later he frowned again. "You're cousin? Wasn't everyone killed in the massacre?" He questioned again and Itachi sighed.

"We're not going to explain again, I survived that's it." Shisui stated and Naruto nodded again.

"They are on our side, Naruto." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"I thought so, since the Uchiha massacre was ordered." Naruto stated. Itachi and Sakura looked at him in slight surprise.

Anko's eyes widened at the news. "What did you say?" She questioned and Itachi shook his head towards her. "Nothing." He stated.

"Don't tell me nothing! What did he mean the Uchiha massacre was ordered, by who?" She continued questioning.

Sakura could've hit Naruto on the head but she was too surprised to do that. "How did you know Naruto?" She questioned him.

"A masked guy named Madara told us. He said it had been an order of the council of Konoha." Naruto answered. "Kakashi and Yamato also know the truth."

Anko looked terrified at them. "That can't be true, can it?" She questioned. "Uchiha Madara?"

Itachi nodded. "Ah, all of it is true; however don't tell anyone about the massacre." He said and she nodded slowly.

"Sasuke decide what side you're on! On my side or Madara's side?" Itachi questioned him.

"Out of all people I thought you would understand me! They have to pay for what they done!" Sasuke said in anger.

"The people inside Konoha are innocent and had nothing to do with it! Are you really going to kill all these innocent people?" Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes towards his younger brother.

"I don't care! Did they think about us? Did they felt the same pain i felt?" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"Yes we did Sasuke." Sakura whispered and Sasuke snapped his head to her.

"You will never feel how I felt! You all don't understand me!" He shouted.

"You're not the only one who lost someone Sasuke!" Itachi whispered in anger.

"We all lost people who were important to us, not only you. You only think about yourself on this." Itachi continued.

"I carried a burden you will never comprehend to understand; I was the one who had to raise my sword to them. I was the one who killed them. I was the one who did what you couldn't and killed my best friend. I did the unthinkable and killed my own family." Itachi continued. "I did all of this to protect the village, but I couldn't kill you." Itachi said.

Sasuke stared at the ground again.

"You are foolish to believe that you are the only one in pain. Most of us are." Itachi stated.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started and he looked at the ground.

"I follow my own path; I don't need you all to make decisions for me!" Sasuke stated through clenched teeth trying to control his anger although it was visible.

"No Sasuke, you do not! If I hadn't done that to you, if I hadn't told you those things. You would've never left Konoha to gain power. You wouldn't have become an avenger." Itachi stated and Sasuke's eyes widened. "All this time, I controlled your life." He continued.

Sasuke shook his head. "That's a lie!" He shouted.

"How naive to think that." Itachi merely answered his shouting.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, that Madara guy told me about fate. How fate would let us fight each other. I don't believe in fate! I believe we make our own choices, fate is whatever you make of it yourself! No one believed in me, and now everyone does! Why? Because I make my own fate! I don't care what anyone else says. You are part of team 7 and will always be part of it. Come back to Konoha and fight beside us! This is where you belong. Would you go against your brother again? After all the things he has done?" Naruto said determination flashing through his eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto a bit surprised. He had only heard Naruto talk like that one time and that was when they were battling Gaara.

"Jiraiya-Sensei was killed by one of the Akatsuki; I know what it is to want revenge. I've experienced it now, these past few weeks I had to make decisions that I didn't want to make. Not only you changed Sasuke, I also changed and if you attack Konoha in any way, I won't be afraid to stop you." Naruto continued with narrowed eyes.

"Oi Sasuke, you better start listening to us. Besides I thought you always choose family above some old fart." Shisui stated with a teasing glint in his eyes although the rest of his face was serious.

Sasuke looked from Shisui to Itachi and then towards Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke, you know we would've helped you with anything." Sakura said as she leaned against the door post.

"Konoha will change, I will make it better and you two will stand beside me if I become Hokage and something like this will never happen again!" Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and he smirked a little, he still had the same antics he remembered.

"What am I supposed to do?" He questioned to them and Itachi smirked a little.

"Remember what I've told you. If you have power, you'll become isolated and eventually become arrogant "Itachi stated. "I told you we were brothers like no other, and that I'll always be with you, as the wall you should overcome. Even if you were to hate me, that's what an older is for." Itachi continued and Sasuke looked at him.

"You already overcome me!" Itachi stated. "Be happy and join Konoha, you got nothing to loose have you?"

Sasuke thought about this for a while and now that he thought about it, he did have something to loose.

"I do have something to loose. You and Shisui!" He stated. "You're right I've been isolated from everyone and everything." He continued.

"Well... You are also kind of arrogant." Shisui smirked. "But you're right you would loose us if you would join with that old fart."

"Does this mean you're coming back Sasuke?" Naruto stated with his eyes wide.

Sasuke remained silence but nodded after a while.

Naruto cheered and Sakura smiled a little.

"Naruto? Weren't you training?" Sakura asked with a frown.

Naruto nodded. "I was, they put me inside a giant turtle, but I left when Killer bee fell asleep." He said with a grin.

"Maybe they put you there for a reason." Itachi said. "After all, you have the Kyuubi and Madara is after it."

Naruto shrugged. "Yamato suddenly disappeared and I wanted to know where he was when I suddenly noticed this barrier."

"What do you mean Yamato disappeared?" Sakura said in shock.

"I don't know they wouldn't allow me to go out of the turtle to check what was going on." Naruto answered.

"I see. What are we going to do?" Sakura asked worried.

"We have to get to the battlefield, they might need more help." Itachi said and Shisui nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke, change your clothes will yah. You can't fight in that." Shisui said with a smirk.

"I don't have any other clothes; they are in the hide out." Sasuke said stoically.

Sasuke was wearing a long black kimono; apparently he wasn't readying himself for battle yet.

"You can borrow some of mine." Itachi said as he walked up the stairs. "My clothes are still here."

Sasuke nodded and followed his brother to his room.

Shisui looked at Naruto and grinned. "So you can control the Kyuubi." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Yea pretty cool right?" Naruto answered and he let the Kyuubi's chakra disappear as he walked in.

Shisui nodded. They waited for Itachi and Sasuke to reappear. Once they were back Sakura checked the clothes. It was a black high collar shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on the back and some shinobi pants.

"We're going." Itachi ordered.

"I'm coming with you." Naruto said.

"You can't Naruto! They're after you! That's the whole reason for this war. You have to get back to Killer Bee." Sakura demanded.

"War? The war already started?" Naruto yelled surprised and shocked.

"You... You didn't know?" Sakura said with wide eyes.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't, they didn't tell me anything." He said angered.

"Naruto, you need to stay here, if you come with us Madara may be able to get to you. I know you don't like to stand and watch but it's the best thing to do." Sakura said.

Naruto looked to the ground angered and disappointed.

"Go back to killer bee." Itachi said and Naruto nodded slowly.

They walked out of the house and Itachi and Shisui let the barrier down. Sakura gave Naruto a hug and he told her to be careful.

"I'll be fine, you take care too." Sakura answered.

They turned around and ran towards the gates as Naruto stared at their backs. When they were out of sight he also turned around and started to walk towards the giant turtle.

* * *

**I hope you you all were satified with this chapter, somehow I couldn't get it right. :/ I'm still not totally satisfied with it. But I guess this would have to do.  
****Anyway I hope you liked it. Any critics or idea's are welcome.**

**Please review and let me know what to think. **

**Don't be surprised if the chapter will change in the future. :/ darn chap.**

**With love,**

**Uchiha-Lady**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright this chapter is done. I hope you all will enjoy it and for the ItaSaku love scene's, they don't really have time to do anything. XD I'll try to make it up... I think. :P Not going to tell yah anything. I won't change the previous chapter. **

**About Ino and Shisui I have been thinking about it and decided they have too much age difference. Ino is the same age as Sakura (15/16) while Shisui is older then Itachi who is 21 or 22 at that time. I don't know the exactly how old Shisui was but I asume he coul be 2 years older so 23 or 24. there would be an age difference of 8 or 9 years. correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Anyway if there are any grammar mistakes lemme know.  
**

**Thank you for reviewing:  
**Itachi-all-the way, Angel897 and Vivi213-chan.

**Thank you for putting this story to favorites:**  
fantasywolfprincesskira (such a long name. O.o :P), candokid1.

**Thank you for putting this story to alerts:**  
Shi-Kage, Vivi213-chan, fantasywolfprincesskira.

**Chapter 11, The war begins.****

* * *

**

They ran inside the forest with great speed and didn't stop to rest. They knew they were heading towards cloud where most Shinobi would gather.

Of course they could've hold up by Deidara since he had followed those others, but luckily they hadn't dropped into him.

They catched up with everyone not long after and they joined Kakashi. Kakashi gave a surprised look towards Sasuke but understood. He told them they were behind because they had fought Deidara and he had escaped.

After an hour of running they arrived in cloud and she noticed the samurai had also joined them. She knew this was going to be tough battle, no not just a battle a tough war.

She looked at Itachi who stood there impassively as always. He didn't seem worried but then again he was always hard to read. He noticed her stare and looked back at her and she looked away quickly. She still didn't know what to think of it all. Apparently Sasuke also noticed it and frowned towards the two and shook his head.

When people started to notice Sasuke some started to scream and some tried to attack him, but Itachi stopped them. Gaara also walked towards them and narrowed his eyes.

"What is going on here?" He questioned them.

Sakura started explained what happened in the past few hours and Gaara nodded. "You better prove yourself towards everyone, they don't like you." Gaara answered towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond to it.

"I'll let everyone know, Kakashi I expect for you to keep an eye on him." Gaara stated as he turned around and walked away.

"You may be on our side, but were still enemies remember that." One of the Nin said as he also walked away.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and for once his book wasn't present. "Sasuke, you should know that most ninja here want you death. You should be careful." Kakashi warned him and Sasuke nodded.

He could understand them but he also knew this wasn't the time to fight with them now.

Gaara stood on a large boulder and looked at all the ninja's below him. He raised his arms again and everyone became silent.

"The enemy could attack from the sea, so division 1 and division 4, myself, the midrange fighter division and long range fighter division will go towards the sea and fight there if they come. Division 2 and 3 will go towards the border of mist and fight there. If they attack from land send word towards those who are at the sea; however we need to have men left there so not everyone can come. Division 5 will assist anyone who needs assistance; they will mainly protect the medical logistics company. Darui will be Division 1 General, Division 2 General is Kitsuchi, Division 3 General will be Hatake Kakashi and Division 5 General will be Mifune and I will be division 4 General" He started.

"Kankurou will be the ambush company Captain and already left, contact him if you spotted them and they haven't seen you, we can contact each other through he small radio's everyone will be provided with, go to you're captain to get one. Make sure you have them!" Gaara continued.

"Shizune-San will be medical logistics company Captain, contact her when you're wounded. And only in case of emergencies, they will be very busy." Gaara continued.

"Now let us fight this war and win, not only for your sake, but for the whole world!" Gaara shouted and everyone cheered.

The divisions started to spread and one after another left. Kakashi placed Sakura inside his own division together with Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. They would probably be the strongest division thanks to having three Uchiha's inside the division. They ran towards the border of mist with high speed. Kakashi was in front and was followed by 100 men.

Sakura ran close behind Kakashi and next to her were the three Uchiha's every now and then she glanced to the side. They all looked so calm and even Shisui had a serious look on his usually grinning face. She never really seen Shisui in battle, she guessed that even though he was so different then the other two, in battle he was the same.

It didn't take long to get toward the border of mist because they weren't really far from it. Itachi mumbled something to Shisui and he nodded as Itachi sped up and ran next to Kakashi.

"We've sighted a few men west from us." Itachi said and Kakashi nodded. "We identify some as Konoha nin and I even noticed some Kage's between them." He continued.

"What?" Kakashi stated.

"And I'm sure I sensed Sarutobi Asuma." Itachi stated.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "They must have used Summoning, Impure World Resurrection. That's the only logical explanation. This is bad." Kakashi said and Itachi nodded.

"They would have to fight their own comrades." Itachi said and Kakashi nodded.

"What do we do?" Itachi asked and Kakashi seemed to think about it.

"There is no point in avoiding them, they would follow us anyway. I'll warn division 2 through the radio." Kakashi said and Itachi nodded.

"Sakura." Kakashi yelled and Sakura sped up and ran next to him.

"Contact Shikamaru, there is a chance he might fight Asuma. Warn him about it so he won't be too shocked. They used Summing Impure World Resurrection." Kakashi ordered and she looked at him in shock but nodded nonetheless.

Sakura contacted to Shikamaru through the radio Kakashi had gave her.

"Yea?" She heard Shikamaru's voice on the order side.

"Shikamaru it's me, we spotted the enemy but I need to tell you something. There is a chance you will fight against Asuma, they used Summoning Impure World Resurrection." Sakura explained.

The other side remained quiet for a while. "Right, thanks for the warning." She heard him say.

"No problem, be careful." She said. "You too and good luck." He answered.

Kakashi let everyone stop as they arrived at the border.

"How far are they away?" Kakashi asked Itachi.

"Not far anymore they're heading right this way." Itachi said and Kakashi nodded.

"Let some people hide inside the bushes, let them think we're a small group." Kakashi said and Itachi shook his head.

"That's no use, they have a byakugan wielder with them, I noticed Hyuuga Hizashi's chakra." Itachi said and Kakashi frowned.

"Troublesome." He quoted Shikamaru's favorite word.

Itachi thought about what they could do, with them having the byakugan with them makes it almost impossible to be a step ahead.

"Let's split up. We don't have much chance but by any change they don't know you have us inside the division. Shisui, me and the other division can ambush them from behind. If we're lucky Hizashi will be too busy with the battle at hand." Itachi stated and Kakashi nodded.

"Ah, that's the best we can do now. Sakura you go with them, if they need healing heal them. Don't forget to use to much chakra, you will need it." Kakashi ordered and Sakura nodded.

Kitsuchi walked towards them and asked what the plan was and Kakashi started to explain. Kitsuchi nodded. "Yes that's the best plan we have for now. I will gather immediately and leave." He answered and ran back together with the Uchiha's and Sakura.

As soon as they arrived at the other division he started to guide them across the border and went west. They would be travelling for a while if they wanted to come behind them. But they had two sharingan wielders and a byakugan wielder with them. The byakugan wielder being Neji who had been placed inside division 2.

* * *

"They can be here any moment." Sasuke said as he stared of into the woods with his Sharingan active.

"Take in positions." Kakashi ordered and everyone went into fighting stance. Everyone was silent and you could feel the tension hung in the air.

Suddenly the leaves in front of them rustled and the first one to appear was Asuma, he was followed by a man with long hair and the Hyuuga. They didn't stop and attacked immediately. Kakashi dodged several kunai's from Asuma and he noticed Sasuke taking up with the Hyuuga. There were only three of them and Kakashi wondered if this was all.

"Get away from us." Asuma yelled towards them. "We can't die."

They were easily defeated but there was one problem, somehow every time they got hit they just stood up again and again. Kakashi should've known the Impure World Resurrection couldn't be easily defeated. No matter what kind of attack you would they couldn't be killed.

Kakashi dodged another attack from Asuma and pulled his headband up to reveal his sharingan.

"We need to bind them up, else it's no use" Kakashi shouted as he attacked Asuma.

Sasuke got it and pulled out the wires he usually used for binding people. He jumped into the trees and quickly starter to attach them on his kunai's. He jumped down and threw the kunai's towards the Hyuuga who easily dodged them. He pulled the kunai's back and the wire started to tie him up.

Kakashi having a little more difficulty with Asuma blocked him. Asuma went through some hand seals and jumped back as he held his hand at his mouth. Black smoke appeared and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Move now!" He yelled as he jumped up into the trees. Asuma bit down and a loud explosion emerged from the smoke.

Some people didn't jump away in time and got heavily wounded. But in war there wasn't any time to help fallen comrades.

Sasuke had tied up the Hyuuga but the wires were thin and it would only be a matter of time before the wires will break. Kakashi needed to find a way to capture Asuma quickly before more people would get hurt.

Gai was fighting Dan but also had trouble with him. Dan was a former leaf Nin and strong. Gai beckoned to Sasuke to help him to tie him up and Sasuke started to attach wires to his kunai's again. Lee was keeping a close eye on the Hyuuga. Sasuke threw the kunai's towards Dan and had him tied up in a few seconds. The only one left was Asuma.

Suddenly the rest appeared and Sakura started to rush of towards the wounded as Shisui, Itachi and the rest rushed towards Kakashi's side. They stood around Asuma in a circle.

"Kakashi-San, what is going on? My body is moving on its own. We know it's the forbidden technique. But why?" Asuma yelled as he attacked him with his small knifes.

"Akatsuki summoned you all to fight against us. We're on war with them." Kakashi answered as he grabbed his arms to block his attack.

They stood there Kakashi still holding his arms. "How is Shikamaru?" Asuma asked as used more force into his arms.

"He's fine." Kakashi said as he pushed him back. Itachi kicked Asuma in his back and he was send flying forwards, Kakashi could barely make it out of the way as Asuma fell to the ground.

Neji and Hinata who were placed inside division 2 noticed the Hyuuga and Neji's eyes widened. He recognized him immediately, it was his own father.

"Father?" Neji stated with his eyes wide.

"N... Neji... You've grown." Hizashi said as he looked at his son. "And you too Hinata-San."

Neji and Hinata had known Hyuuga Hizashi has been with them but seeing him still made him shocked. He hadn't seen his father for so long and old memories and emotions rushed trough him. He noticed his father struggling trying to get out of the wires.

On the other side Sakura was doing her best to heal anyone who needed healing. She couldn't heal everything because she needed her chakra. She noticed Shisui, Itachi and Kakashi were still fighting Asuma and Sasuke was helping Gai to tie up Dan.

"Father why did you do it?" Neji asked his father.

"There was no other choice it was me or the head of the clan, you know that. I sacrificed myself for the sake of the clan; I made that decision no one else did. Hiashi never ordered me to." His father told him.

Neji closed his eyes.

"I... I... S... Should... Thank you." Hinata suddenly said and she bowed in front of him.

Neji gave a surprised look to Hinata and Hizashi smiled a bit. He didn't struggle anymore.

"Thank you, my soul is free from its binds now." Hizashi said and he started to disperse.

Itachi was holding Asuma in a firm grip as Shisui started to tie him up and they sat him on the ground next to Dan. Sakura was done healing and joined the others.

Kitsuchi who had been with his division joined them.

"We'll go back towards the other side of the border, more to the west, contact us if anything is happening." Kitsuchi said and he started to lead the division back.

Sakura, Itachi and Shisui stayed behind this time and Itachi and Shisui also started too looked through the trees. After more then an hour Kakashi started to frown.

He didn't know what's going on but he didn't have a good feeling about this. They should've been here by now unless they were going by sea but there was only a small chance they would do so. If they were going by sea it would only be a small amount, so where were they.

"Noticed anything?" He asked towards the Sharingan wielders and they shook their heads.

"Maybe the ambush company got to them." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded. "That could be possible."

Kakashi looked around and beckoned some men towards him. "We have some time now."

"Raidon, Keigo I want you two to set up base here. Ikumi and Genji you two will set up traps and sneak attacks. Sasuke and Shisui you two will scan the area and be on guard duty. Gai, Itachi and me will plan our strategy." He started to ordered around.

Everyone nodded and went into different directions.

Kakashi went through some hand seals and a large wall started to appear on one side of the base. Kakashi went to the other side and did the same thing again making another high wall and did the same on the other side. Three big walls surrounded them and there was only one way in and one way out. The walls hold 4 statues of dogs on it and were useful for defense. After doing that he went back to Gai and Itachi.

Sakura watched how Gai, Itachi and Kakashi were in a conversation and she sat down against a tree, still on guard. She figures she would need to rest as much as possible. She looked at Asuma and Dan who were still tied up and were sitting on the ground near a tree, struggling to get free. The rest of the division was standing inside the base waiting for orders or waiting for something to happen. Everyone was feeling nervous especially since they had to fight dead people.

Sakura stood up and walked towards Asuma and Dan and crouched down before them.

"You're Dan? Aren't you?" She questioned a guy with long bluish hair and he nodded.

"I thought so." She answered. Of course she never knew him but from what Tsunade had told her he used to be her boyfriend that she couldn't save. He was the reason she had stopped being a ninja.

"Do I know you?" He questioned her.

"No, she doesn't know you." Asuma answered for her. "She heard about you from Tsunade." He continued.

"Tsunade..." Dan said as he stared to the ground.

"Hai, I'm her apprentice. She is the Hokage now." Sakura said and his eyes widened.

"Tsunade... Hokage... Amazing." He stated with his eyes wide. "How... is she?" He asked.

"She's doing fine... I think, with this war she has a lot on her head. She drinks too much though." Sakura answered with a small smile.

"She... Drinks?" He asked surprised.

"Hai. She does." Sakura answered.

"After she couldn't save you and her little brother she left the village." Sakura answered.

"I see, I shouldn't have been so reckless." He answered.

"It's not your fault, neither Tsunade-Shisou's fault." She answered.

Dan just shook his head. Sakura was about to stand up and walk away.

"Sakura, tell Shikamaru that I was the pawn. The piece that needed to be sacrificed to gain something." Asuma stated and Sakura gave him a confused look.

"You talking about the battle with the two Akatsuki members you had?" Sakura questioned and he nodded.

"Shikamaru defeated him. No one knows how because we were in our own battle against the other Akatsuki." Sakura said and Asuma smiled.

"I wonder... The guy was impossible to kill because he couldn't die." Asuma stated and Sakura nodded.

"I'll tell him what you said." Sakura said and he nodded. "Thank you."

Sakura walked away and noticed Itachi, Gai and Kakashi weren't talking anymore. Itachi looked her way and she looked back. She slightly wondered what he was thinking about, but didn't have time to dwell on it for too long. Ikumi and Genji came back followed by Sasuke and Shisui.

"Enemy spotted." Shisui yelled and Kakashi contact the other division immediately.

"Also dead people, Sasuke recognized Zabuza and another one." Shisui said and Kakashi nodded.

Sakura eyes widened a little. They had fought Zabuza and Haku on their first real mission. She couldn't believe they were also back into the living world.

"There are five of them, I recognized Zabuza and Haku but couldn't identify the rest." Sasuke said.

"Itachi take some men and go, you too Gai. Stick to the plan." Kakashi ordered and they nodded and left with some men.

"Sakura go into the trees, make sure you don't get noticed. On my sign you use you're strength to get them off guard." Kakashi ordered and she nodded and jumped into the trees.

"The rest take in positions. Ikumi, Genji were are the traps?" Kakashi asked as everyone went into fighting position.

"We surrounded the base with traps, no one will be able to get in or out unless they will come through the entrance you made with you're walls." Ikumi answered.

"We will most likely hear them coming." Genji said and Kakashi nodded.

"Kitsuchi sending some people here if back up is needed." Kakashi said and they nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion indication someone stepped on a trap. "Here they come." Kakashi said.

But after a few minutes nothing came and Kakashi became suspicious. The problem with Zabuza was that he was a silent killer. He could attack from anywhere.

Suddenly mist started to fill the base and Kakashi inwardly cursed. Genji went through some hand seals quickly

"Fûton: Daitoppa."

Strong wind appeared that blew the mist away and it became clear again. As soon as the mist was gone they noticed Zabuza, Haku and three others standing on the large wall in front of them.

"Hatake Kakashi, I guess we have to fight again." Zabuza said and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

They jumped on the ground and Kakashi noted that one of them wasn't wearing a headband and the two others were from cloud.

Zabuza was the first one to make a move and he went through some hand seals quickly. Mist started to appear again.

"That's useless." Genji yelled but before he could do any hand signs he fell down to the ground.

Kakashi stayed silent but people started to scream plus he couldn't give the sign towards Sakura if it was needed. He wondered why Genji hadn't used his wind yet and feared the worse.

"Zabuza! You're fight is with me." Kakashi yelled and he immediately left the spot he was standing.

Knowing Zabuza he would go for the silent kill and it was better not to make a sound in the mist. The fact that Genji had yelled could've been his end but Kakashi hoped that wouldn't be the case.

He noticed Sasuke a little further away duo his sharingan and he was fighting Haku. Suddenly he heard something behind him and he jumped out of the way. He quickly went through some hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

8 dogs appeared.

"Heh, smart move." He heard Zabuza say.

He could see him standing on front of him now although it was still foggy.

"Bull, Urushi, Shiba help any ninja who is fighting at this moment. They need the locations of their enemy." Kakashi ordered as he kept his eyes on Zabuza and they left into the mist.

"Bisuke, locate the others and tell them of the situation and order them to come immediately. Pakkun, find Sakura and tell her it's time." He ordered and the dogs nodded and also left.

"Akino, you stay with me and try to locate Zabuza in every move." He continued and he nodded.

Before he could order the other two Zabuza attacked again. They were lucky he didn't have his sword anymore, so that made him less powerful.

They advanced in some Taijutsu before Zabuza disappeared into the mist again. Hiding himself and waiting for him to strike.

"Ûhei, Guruko you two also help any nin that is in need of help. Go!" Kakashi ordered but because of that Zabuza had located him.

"Behind you." Akino stated and Kakashi turned around quickly to block his attack.

* * *

On the other side Sasuke was fighting Haku. He remembered how they had fought the first time, his sharingan wasn't able to help him much back then. Also now he was trapped inside the ice mirrors. He cursed inwardly for his stupidity but this time he was stronger then he was back then. He had more advanced jutsu's then before and he went through some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu"

Large flames in the shape of a dragon appeared from his mouth towards the ice mirrors. Haku swiftly moved towards another mirror while throwing senbons at him, avoiding the hot flames. Sasuke dodged the senbons and noted the ice started to melt but not as much as Sasuke wanted and he cursed inwardly again.

Again Haku moved while throwing senbons at him and this time he hit him in his back.

"I do not wish to fight you, but my body is moving on its own. You know that fire won't help much." Haku said.

Sasuke looked at the mirrors with narrowed eyes. He had to find the real one before it was to late. He pulled the senbons from his back and hissed at the pain but ignored it. He wished he had been conscious when Naruto had destroyed the mirrors so he would know how to do it too but he hadn't been conscious and he still didn't know how Naruto had pulled it of. Of course he could think of how he did it, but he didn't have such a force.

He looked around the mirrors with narrowed eyes and suddenly noticed a movement he quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it that way but it got blocked and it disappeared into the mirrors again. He needed to concentrate on his movement just like before then he would be able to get to him.

Suddenly he noticed senbons were coming towards him from the back and he jumped out of the way.

He was sick of this little came and stood in the middle waiting for him to strike again. As soon as he noticed movement he started to throw lightning senbons towards the movement, thanks to his sharingan his aim was perfect and he hit him. Haku went back into the mirror again and Sasuke noted he had hit him in his side.

"You have improved." Haku stated.

"I'm not the boy you fought back then, remember that." Sasuke answered.

"I doubt you are, you seem colder and more heartless. Where is your blonde friend?" Haku said as he moved towards another mirror with great speeds.

Sasuke noticed him and threw more lightning senbons at him but this time Haku made it in time.

"He's not my friend!" Sasuke stated.

"Not? How odd." Haku said.

"Why are you fighting then?" He questioned him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I fight because I want to fight." Sasuke stated.

Haku pulled out some senbons again. "I see, then I will defeat you." He stated and he moved again.

Sasuke didn't notice it this time and senbons hit him in his legs and back. Sasuke hissed in pain and pulled them out. He needed to stop talking and concentrate.

But somehow this guy knew how to distract him talking about Naruto.

Suddenly black flames appeared out of nowhere and the mirrors started to melt. Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed how the black flames also reached Haku. He didn't scream and just burned. He couldn't see anything because of the mist and the black flames. The black flames disappeared again and Itachi came into sight.

"Nii-San." Sasuke whispered but Itachi didn't respond.

Haku stood up and looked at Itachi. There were loud screams heard in the distance, indicating most were still fighting against the enemy. Suddenly there was a loud crash and the ground started to shake.

* * *

Sakura was still high in the trees; she could hear the battle and wondered what she would do when Pakkun appeared.

"Pakkun, what's going on down there? I can't see a thing because of the mist." She said.

"That's why I'm here, Kakashi gave me orders to lead you to the enemy, You need to go now. Follow me." Pakkun said and he started to jump down from the tree on to another branch.

"The enemy is a few meters away from here, if you jump down and use you're strength you will be able to hit him if you hit the ground." Pakkun stated and Sakura nodded.

"Jump north west that would be the best." Pakkun said and again she nodded.

She jumped the directions he told her and moulded chakra into her fist. When she reached the ground she noticed Zabuza a meter away. When he noticed her his eyes widened but he smirked. "You missed me." He stated and she smirked back.

When her fist connected with a ground it started to break and a small crater appeared and dragged Zabuza with it. The ground shook violently and Kakashi had to jump out the way too, luckily Akino had warned him about her arrival.

Sakura jumped out of the way next to Kakashi and he nodded towards her. "Nice job."

"Don't we need to tie him up as quickly as possible?" Sakura asked and he nodded as he rushed towards Zabuza but before he could make it Zabuza was back on his feet.

Kakashi cursed inwardly as he blocked an attack from him and jumped back next to Sakura. Suddenly Shisui appeared next to them and smirked.

"Leave this to me; he's a piece of cake." He stated and he disappeared in a poof again.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes and waited for an attack. Suddenly he got kicked from behind which send him flying forward. He flipped forwards and turned and landed on his feet. He looked at the person who kicked and started into a pair of sharingan and his eyes narrowed. Somehow he knew it was impossible the only one he knew with sharingan was fighting Haku.

'I need to tie myself up, I need to stop fighting and tie myself up.' He thought but his body didn't listen and he attacked him.

Shisui frowned as he noticed Zabuza coming his way; apparently his mind control wouldn't work against them. Before Zabuza could hit him he disappeared in a poof again. They needed to find a way to get them tied up or to free his soul from its binds.

Sakura was trying to see the fight through the mist but she could only hear men shout and kunai's hitting each other.

"We need to get rid of this mist." Sakura stated and Kakashi nodded.

"The only way to get rid of the mist is if we get Zabuza distracted or defeat him." Kakashi said and Sakura nodded.

Shisui appeared next to them and Sakura glanced at him quickly.

"Shisui we need to distract him, make him do another jutsu to get rid of this mist." Kakashi stated and Shisui nodded.

"He's water style right?" Shisui asked and Kakashi nodded. "Then I'll use fire on him and hope he will use his water to stop my attack."

They had an advantage because of the sharingan and the mist didn't work on them, but for the others it was a great disadvantage.

Shisui appeared close to Zabuza and started to throw punches and kicks to him with great speed. Zabuza stopped the most but got kicked in his abdomen which sends him flying backward; he recovered immediately and disappeared into the mist. Shisui just stood there waiting for him to attack. He noticed Zabuza behind him and grabbed his arm before he could slice him with a kunai.

"That won't work." Shisui said and hold him in a firm grip. He pushed him backwards and jumped back himself; he quickly went through some hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu."

A large fireball erupted from his mouth towards Zabuza. Zabuza jumped out of the way and Shisui cursed inwardly. Immediately he followed with a Katon housenka no jutsu and followed Zabuza who jumped out of the way from each fireball that came his way. Suddenly another fireball headed its way from the other direction. Kakashi had also used a Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu while Zabuza was still in the air and when he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Zabuza went through some hand seals.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu."

Immediately the mist started to disappear and water appeared in front of Zabuza and went towards the large fireball. It hit the fire and it made a hissing sound as damp started to appear.

With the mist gone it was much easier to see the battlefield and Sakura was shocked at the sight. A lot of Shinobi lay on the ground defeated and she noticed Gai fighting with the a spiky haired guy. Sasuke and Itachi were fighting Haku and were winning against him. She noticed Lee taking up against the woman while Keigo and Raidon were fighting the last guy she also didn't know. She quickly ran towards those who needed healing and started to heal.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi weren't having much trouble against Haku. Itachi distracted Haku as Sasuke was trying to tie him up which failed because Itachi was still in the way.

Haku tried to make the ice mirrors again but Itachi stopped him by sending a Katon towards him which he had to dodge.

Haku quickly went through some hand seals with only one hand and thousand long senbons appeared around them. He jumped out of the way and let the senbons made out of ice flying their way. Itachi and Sasuke went through some hand seals at quick speed and two large fireballs erupted from their mouth flying towards the senbons. The senbons melted and disappeared into damp.

Somehow it felt weird for Sasuke to fight next to his brother. He never thought this would happen but somehow it gave him a good feeling. A small smirk appeared on his lips. He guessed no one had thought this would happen.

They waited for Haku to make another move and again he tried to set up the ice mirrors. Itachi immediately rushed forward and grabbed his arms into a firm grip so Haku wouldn't be able to continue the seals.

Sasuke immediately rushed forward as Itachi was holding him he tried to tie Haku up. Itachi let him go on the last moment as Sasuke grabbed his arms and tied them together. After he was tied up he put him down next to Asuma and Dan.

When he looked around he noticed Itachi was helping Lee who was still fighting the woman.

He glanced towards Sakura and noticed she was healing people. He always thought that she would be weak but after that blow he noted he should be more careful around her. He also wondered why his brother stuck up for her but shrugged it off as he went towards Gai who could use help too.

Now the mist was cleared the dogs had disappeared with a poof, except for Pakkun, who was still sitting in the tree watching the battle from afar.

They were having less difficulty with Zabuza now that he wasn't able to hide himself in the mist. Shisui gave him a hard kick which send him flying towards Kakashi. Kakashi was already standing ready with his chidori and as soon as he came close he attacked and pushed his chidori against Zabuza who slumped to the ground.

Quickly Kakashi started to tie him up before he would regenerate. He put him with the others and over looked the battle scene.

There were still three to go although he noticed Gai was already tying up the spiky haired guy. Lee and Sasuke were winning against the woman while Raidon and Keigo were still fighting against the guy from hidden cloud. He contacted through the radio with the others and asked how everything went there.

"We're having problems here, there are like a 100 of them. The special ops division have joined us already but they keep coming. Somehow they come from underground." He heard Gaara through the radio.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know what they are and they're easy to kill but there's a lot of them, the medical company is here too." Gaara answered.

"Alright, you need back up?" Kakashi asked.

"No stay in you're positions, if you leave they could easily close us in, we can't let that happen." Gaara said.

"Alright." Kakashi answered and he broke the link.

Gai came walking with the woman tied up on his should and put her down with the rest. He ran towards Lee immediately to help him. Soon everyone was tied up and put against the tree and they could rest a little. Sasuke and Shisui had to do guard duty again and disappeared into the trees. Sakura healed as many people as possible while not trying to overuse her chakra. Itachi sat down against the tree to rest a bit, until now it wasn't hard to fight them off, but who knows what would happen.

A small amount of people who were mostly wounded were sitting inside the crater so they wouldn't get hurt more if there was another attack.

After all the healing she joined Itachi and sat down.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered as he looked at her.

"I still didn't thank you for what you did when Sasuke attacked me." She said as she looked at the sky.

"Hn." Was his only response and she frowned.

"Why you always say hn?" She questioned and he shrugged.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She still was confused as why he would kiss her and she didn't have the time to really think about it. Plus that he had stood up for her when Sasuke tried to attack her. They sat in silence and Sakura had the feeling she could sleep but she needed to stay alert. She wondered how Ino was doing; Ino had been placed inside division inside the special ops division together with Kiba and his sister.

They sat there for an hour and nothing really happened. She heard Kakashi talking through the radio but she didn't know with whom.

A few moments later Kakashi joined them.

"It seems the ambush company clashed with their ambush company. They won and Deidara and Sasori won't be a bother anymore." He said and Itachi nodded.

Suddenly Shisui rushed towards them. Shisui looked troubled and had a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi questioned worried.

"We're going to have a huge problem." Shisui stated worried and still a bit shocked.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uchiha Madara is coming this way, I came as fast as I could, Sasuke will be here any moment." Shisui answered a bit out of breath.

"What!" Kakashi shouted with his eyes wide.

Itachi and Sakura immediately stood up; shock was written on Sakura's face.

* * *

**And I decided to leave it at a cliffy here. Logical don't yah think? :P I hope you enjoyed the chappy. If you have any critics, please tell me. I learn from them. *blink*blink* I guess. They sure are in a lot of trouble now, especially because Sasuke betrayed Madara but you just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**I'm doing my best to update a.s.a.p. **

**With love,**

**Uchiha-Lady**


	12. AN

A/N

Good news! I'm back on the story and because I took so long I decided I make it up to you and make sequel to this story!  
This story is actually coming to an end, don't know how many chapters there will be.

I read my own story again, and hated myself that it stopped at Madara coming.  
Luckily I still had a chapter on my comp from which I was working on, and decided to continue.  
I'm very sorry it took so long!

The chapter will be updated soon.


	13. Chapter 12

**Well here it finally is, the next chapter. God, I can't believe that I stopped this. After reading the story I decided to continue.  
I never thought I would. I hope this chapter is okay, it has a lot of action. Also I decided to make a sequel, and already working on it but before that,  
****there will at least another chapter. **

**Thank you for those who still have this story in they're favorite or alerts, I really appreciate it. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 12. Madara's Arrival.

Sakura's eyes were wide in shock. She hadn't expected this to happen, why would he come this way. She didn't understand what was going on.

Kakashi was busy talking into the radio contacting the other division to warn them and hoping they would come as soon as possible.

After he was done he walked towards Sakura and ordered her to hide in the trees. She wanted to object, that she wasn't the weak little girl anymore and she could stand her ground but Kakashi had shook his head.

"You're our only medic at the moment. They will sure try to get to you first." He answered and Sakura nodded in understanding. She didn't like to hide but she didn't have much options.

Sasuke appeared, jumping off the high wall. He walked towards them and stood with them and worry was shown on his face. This bothered Sakura, she had never seen him like this, he seemed nervous.

Itachi walked towards Sasuke and grabbed his arm as he dragged him away from the others. Sakura looked at them from afar and wondered where they were talking about but shook it off and disappeared into the trees, hiding her presence.

"Sasuke, why didn't you use your mankeyou?" Itachi asked him in a monotone and demanding voice.

"I don't want to use it, it makes my sight worse. I prefer to see." Sasuke stated and Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Use it. Go to Sakura when your sight gets worse." Itachi stated and walked towards Kakashi again. Sasuke frowned at the answer and wondered why he would go to Sakura for his eyesight. He knew she was a medic nin, but there was no way she was that good. He wondered if Itachi had his eyesight back and stared at the back of his brother.

Before he could ask him a sound was heard near them, a second later an explosion tag detonated and everyone eyed around warily.

Sakura noticed him first, standing on the wall and she narrowed her eyes. Soon the rest followed, noticing him standing on the wall too. A dark chuckle was heard before he spoke.

"Well well. Look what we have here. I was looking for you Sasuke... Didn't think you would run off like that. I don't like to be betrayed, especially not by an Uchiha, but I guess that runs in the family... Doesn't it?" He questioned Looking straight at Sasuke through the mask. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger at him but didn't respond.

"And Itachi, I thought you would be alive. Who would have thought you would survive but I guess that is thanks to your cousin... Isn't it? I'm surprised really, to see him alive. I'm sure you killed him that night. You even promised me one of his eyes, I wonder Itachi whose eye you gave me?" He questioned Itachi.

Itachi also narrowed his eyes. "I do not know and to be honest, I do not care." Itachi merely answered coldly.

"Itachi, I'll make sure you die this time." Madara said with a darkly, as he unsheathed his katana.

Madara disappeared from its spot with great speed but before he could hit Itachi with it Sasuke had jumped in the way stopping the blow with his own Katana.

Sasuke and Itachi had noticed his mask had changed drastically. There were two holes now and Sasuke could see his eyes clearly through them. One eye wasn't the sharingan. Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the eye. Madara released his sword with one hand and was about to grab his head when Sasuke got pushed away by Itachi.

"Make sure he doesn't get a hold of you. He gained the rinnegan and can rip you from your soul." Itachi stated as he jumped back to avoid Madara's katana.

Kakashi was already gathering chakra going to the familiar hand seals. Lighting appeared around his hands as he ran towards Madara. Madara noticed this but kept standing in the same place and chuckled darkly. Kakashi flew right through him with the chidori and his eyes widened. He had expected it but like this they would never get to beat him. He jumped out of Madara's way and narrowed his eyes at him, like this he would be impossible to defeat.

Madara looked towards the tree and noticed some of the dead people tied up against the tree. Quickly he grabbed some kunai's and threw it towards the robes, causing them to break free. Itachi threw a punch his way and he didn't bother to block and Itachi went right trough him.

Kakashi cursed inwardly, as he contacted the special ops division through the radio. As soon as there was a sound heard from the other side he started talking.

"We need help immediately, Uchiha Madara is here!" He voiced through the radio.

After a few seconds someone answered back. "We're on our way, don't try to engage in battle with him." He heard Kifune answer.

"That would be hard, he already started to attack us." Kakashi answered back.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." Kifune answered and broke the connection.

Behind them the rest of the division, including Gai and Lee were fighting the dead, again. Sakura watched from a little further away how they were trying to tie them up again and she let her gaze go back to Madara. The chills ran down her spine, the guy was just freaky, there wasn't another word to describe him. She noticed Itachi attacking him again and they started in an intense fight.

Madara didn't bother to avoid the punches directed to him and once Itachi was in range he tried to grab him by his head. Itachi dodged him just in time and jumped back out of range again. Somehow someone needed to hold this guy, before he could teleport any part of his body away. Itachi glanced at Shisui and he noticed him, they looked at each other of a while and both nodded. Itachi ran towards him again to distract him and threw punches at him again.

Madara, who had all his attention on Itachi, didn't notice Shisui coming from behind. Shisui jumped from behind and hold him into a tight grip. Madara caught by surprise, looked at him and started to chuckle. "Gotcha." Shisui mumbled as he tightened his grip. Both of his arms were around his arms holding him, so he couldn't use his arms anymore. Suddenly something was started to pull him in and Shisui's eyes widened. Quickly he let go and jumped back.

"What the..." Shisui mumbled as he stared at Madara.

"You really think that would work?" Madara asked sarcastic.

Madara disappeared from his spot only to reappear behind Itachi. Itachi quickly turned around but wasn't fast enough and Madara kicked him on his back making him fly forward. Shisui caught him. "Are you okay?" He questioned, never leaving his sight of Madara. Itachi nodded in response as he stood straight again.

"How foolish of you to join their side, but you always had something against me." Madara said with venom in his voice.

Itachi didn't respond, he knew better then to answer him. Madara disappeared from his spot with great speed and appeared behind Itachi. He swung his Katana towards him but Itachi jumped out of the way just in time. Shisui tried to kick him in the back but to no avail as it went right through him.

Madara swung around and kicked Shisui in his stomach sending him backwards. Cursing he stood up and watched Madara's back.

Sasuke stood a little further away and looked at the scene in front of him. He didn't know how to defeat Madara, he was too powerful. Behind him Gai and Lee were fighting against the dead, together with the division. Some had a hard time fighting against them and every now and then a scream was heard.

Kakashi was analyzing Madara, he knew that in this state they wouldn't be able to defeat him. Every attack they did went right through him and the fact that he could suck someone in only made it worse. They had to avoid contact which only made it harder to defeat him and they had to be careful that he wouldn't rip their souls out. The fact that he could teleport wasn't making it much easier.

"I guess it's time to finish my business here. Sasuke, you can still join me now. I will forgive you for your foolish actions and together we could rule the world." Madara said towards Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I have no intentions of doing that. I had a goal and one goal only but since that isn't necessary anymore, I have no intentions to join you." Sasuke answered coolly.

"I see, foolish. Very well then." Madara looked at the group in front of him.

"I'll start with you." He said as he looked at Itachi.

He disappeared from his spot to appear behind Itachi. He grabbed him around his throat from the back. Itachi didn't struggle and just stood there calmly, enough of the game Madara was playing. He closed his eyes and activated his mangekyou and closed one eye.

"Amaterasu."

Before Madara could stab him black flames appeared and surrounded him. Everyone jumped out of the way as the flames would destroy anything in its path. Madara also jumped away as the black flames surrounded him and Itachi. Itachi turned around and looked at Madara, making sure the flames would follow him.

The flames started to surround Madara as they started to burn him. Madara screamed in pain as he slumped to the ground. The next second he was gone and Itachi closed his eyes to stop the amaterasu. Some sighed in relief and Itachi opened his eyes again to reveal the normal sharingan. Blood trickled down from his right eye.

"Itachi are you okay?" Shisui asked and Itachi nodded.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief as she sat down against the tree branch. She couldn't believe it, he was gone._ 'Finally' _She thought and gave a satisfied sigh. She knew the war wasn't won yet but at least the strongest opponent was gone.

Suddenly she felt the strong chakra again and her eyes widened as she returned her gaze to the battlefield.

"Just kidding." Madara stated as he pushed the Katana through Itachi.

Itachi eyes widened a little as pain shot through his body. Sakura noticing what just happened screamed his name. Madara pulled his katana out of him as he dropped to the ground.

"Now, who's next?" He questioned.

Everyone just stood there shock written on their face. Itachi clutched at his wound and started to cough out blood. Madara's gaze went to Sasuke.

"You're next." Madara said as he started to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed his Katana as he noticed Madara coming towards him. He felt fear rushing through his veins, he hadn't felt this fear since he had first fought Orochimaru. His eyes were wide but he forced himself to concentrate. Madara came at him with amazing speed and Attacked. He stopped Madara's attack with his own Katana and jumped back so Madara couldn't reach his head.

Sakura noticed Madara fighting with Sasuke and she looked at Itachi again. Now that Madara was distracted she could reach him. She jumped down and ran towards Itachi.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he noticed her coming towards them.

Sakura didn't listen and as soon as she reached Itachi she slumped down on her knees next to him. He was still breathing but barely, his eyes were open and he looked at Sakura.

Sakura slowly laid him on his back and looked at the hole in his body. She shook her head as tears started to appear. Quickly she called forth her chakra and started to heal his wound. Several organs have been damaged and she started to heal the damaged organs. Tears were running down her face and she noticed his breathing become slower.

"Don't die." She kept mumbling to him as she healed him.

Madara who was fighting with Sasuke noticed her healing Itachi. He blocked an attack from

Sasuke and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of her and grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up in the air. Sakura made a choking sound as fear took her over and she stared at him with frightened eyes.

"We can't let you heal him. Now can we?" He said sarcastically.

Sakura wanted to scream at him but she couldn't do much. Kakashi eyes were wide as he stared at Madara. He couldn't do anything he knew that if he made a move he would kill Sakura. He didn't want to lose another teammate.

Shisui was beside Itachi with a worried look on his face, when Sakura was pulled away. Now he was also standing looking at Madara with narrowed eyes. He was angry and his sharingan was spinning madly.

"Don't..." Was all Itachi could mutter.

"Ooh? What's this, Itachi found himself a little girl to play with?" Madara questioned with amusement thought his voice.

Sakura gathered her chakra in to her fists and grabbed his arm that was holding her, she slammed her hand down towards the arm that was holding her, before she could hit him he threw her towards a tree. She hit the tree hard with her back and a little scream of pain escaped her lips.

"Since you're the medic, I guess you would be the second instead of Sasuke, it should be an honor." He pointed out as he walked towards her.

Sasuke Attacked without a warning from behind but this time his katana went right through him. Madara turned around towards him and disappeared from his pot. He reappeared behind him and sent a kick towards Sasuke's side. Sasuke was able to block but Madara was already throwing another kick towards him before he could change his stance and he was thrown back by it.

Madara was at Sakura's Side in a flash and grabbed his katana.

Madara's katana flew through the air at Sakura and almost reached her heart when suddenly there was a loud explosion and Madara flew backwards into a tree. Sakura who was leaning against a tree covered herself with her hand to protect her against the wind and smoke. When the smoke disappeared they noticed Naruto standing behind her, with a red chakra cloak surrounding him.

Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura and then to Madara.

"Are you okay, Sakura-Chan?" He asked worried keeping his eyes on Madara

"Yes." She answered with a nod.

Naruto looked around the battlefield and noticed Itachi lying on the ground bleeding. He averted his eyes back to where Madara was and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Heal him." He ordered and Sakura nodded.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kakashi questioned with a serious tone as he walked towards Naruto and stood beside him in a fighting stance.

"Helping." Was his only answer as he looked at Madara who got up again.

"Where is Killer bee?" Kakashi questioned again.

"You'll see." Naruto answered with a smirk.

Sasuke quickly went back towards Itachi too see his state and to join the others.

"How is he?" He questioned as he still eyed Madara who was now walking their way.

"Not now, Sasuke!" She said grumpily as she poured more healing chakra into Itachi. Her hands were soaked in blood as she tried to close the wound. Itachi had fallen unconscious and she prayed he would be alright.

"How convenient. The kyuubi also came, makes things a lot easier." Madara stated as soon as he was in hearing range.

Naruto glared at him and Madara gave a dark chuckle. He pulled out a kunai and waited for Madara too attack.

Sakura tried her best to heal him, she couldn't let him die. Suddenly from out of nowhere Asuma appeared and attacked them. Kakashi ducked his attack just in time and kicked him into his stomach. Shisui was guarding Sakura as she healed Itachi.

Sasuke ran towards the people who needed his help. They were still fighting the dead and needed help with tying them up. He started to help Gai who was fighting against Haku

At the same time division 2 appeared and started to help the rest with fighting the dead. The special ops division arrived soon after and Kifune ran towards Kakashi, who was still fighting Asuma. With the two of them they quickly overpowered Asuma and tied him up again. Quickly they started to help the rest to tie the dead up again.

Madara attacked Naruto but before he could slice him Naruto had disappeared and reappeared behind him. When Naruto tried to kick him it went right through him. He jumped back to get some distance between them and narrowed his eyes. How in the world was he supposed to defeat him if none of his attacks were hitting him? He thought back when he just arrived and was able to hit him with his rasengan, although the attack is powerful Madara barely had a scratch on him. He should've used his strongest attack.

"Just like your father." Madara sneered.

Naruto smirked but didn't respond as he watched Madara. Back then he was able to hit him but probably because he had surprised him. He needed help from someone, he couldn't defeat him alone. Someone needed to distract him. Again he smirked as Madara came towards him. He dodged his attacks and jumped out of the way again.

Sakura was still healing Itachi and Sasuke came back and stood next to her. Kiba and his sister Hana helped him and Gai to tie up Haku again.

"You can't die now." Sakura mumbled, more to herself.

Sasuke watched Sakura work on his brother and somehow he felt jealousy creep up inside him. He noticed her look and knew instantly that she cared about him. Guilt took over and he looked the other way, he knew that if he hadn't left Konoha it would've been him she would care about. But his hatred had won and he had left and because of that he had lost her.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still fighting with Madara and rushed towards Naruto.

"Sasuke we need to work together to defeat him." Naruto started as soon as Sasuke was standing next to him.

Sasuke nodded in response. "You have a plan? Dobe." He asked.

Naruto nodded glancing at Sasuke with a smirk. "Sort of, teme."

"You need to distract him somehow. We need to get him when he isn't paying attention." Naruto continued.

"That's your plan? I thought you actually had a plan." Sasuke said as he went into a fighting stance.

Sakura cursed inwardly, the wound had stopped bleeding but there was still a gaping hole inside his stomach. She poured more healing chakra into it trying to close the wound. Several organs were stabbed through. Her hands were shaking as she tried to close them.

After what seemed like an hour but were only a couple of minutes she was able to close some of the organs.

"I won't let you die. Not now I know the truth. I won't let you die." She kept repeating.

Naruto and Sasuke stood before Madara and waited for him to attack, but Madara just stood there watching them too.

"So you decided to get some help." Madara laughed.

"You think that I would be foolish enough to let my guard down. You had your chance to kill me and you wasted it." He continued.

"Shut up." Naruto said angry.

"I had fun killing your family, Sasuke. They couldn't stand a chance, they were so weak." Madara continued.

Sasuke didn't respond but anger flashed through his face and he narrowed his eyes, he took a step forward but got stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't let your anger get in the way." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke looked at his former sensei, a bit surprised. He hadn't noticed him standing behind him. Sasuke nodded.

"He just tries to rile you up so you will lose focus." Kakashi continued as he also went into a fighting stance.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke stated and Kakashi looked at him.

Sasuke felt like Kakashi was looking right through him but he didn't care. He wanted to fight him. This man caused his brother the misery and helped killing his family for revenge.

Plus he almost killed Itachi, if it wasn't for Sakura he would've been dead. He already lost his brother once, thinking he had killed him in his foolish quest for revenge, when he had heard the truth he couldn't believe what he had done. He wouldn't let anything like this happen again. He was shocked when he had seen Itachi at the cave, but even more shocked that Sakura and shisui were with him, and that she had been able hit him.

Shaking his head he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he had to stay focused right now.

"You can't beat him alone Sasuke. I'm going to help." Naruto stated.

Sasuke glanced at him and nodded after a few seconds.

Shisui gave a quick glance at Sakura and noticed she was still healing Itachi. He could see tears in her eyes and smirked a little, he hoped everything would be okay with Itachi. Sakura wouldn't forgive herself if he didn't, he was sure of that.

"How is he?" Shisui asked her as he kept focusing on the battlefield.

"He will be okay. I know he will." Sakura stated still healing the wound which was closing better now.

Shisui just nodded in response as he glanced at Itachi with a worried glance.

After a few minutes Itachi stirred a little and opened his eyes. His body felt sore and he felt pain in his stomach. He looked at Sakura and she smiled at him a little, with worried eyes. He noticed she was healing him and then looked around. He noticed Sasuke and Naruto fighting with Madara, Lee and Gai were watching the tied up dead people, if they were still called people. Kakashi was talking with someone through the communicator as he kept his eyes on Madara. As he explored more around he noticed the battlefield. Dead bodies lay around scattered all over the place. His glance went back to Naruto and he wondered when he had gotten here, it was foolish of him to appear, Madara would try and take the kyuubi. He tried to get up only to be pushed back by Sakura.

"You need to lay still, the wound isn't fully closed yet." She said but Itachi ignored her and pushed her away from him.

"Wha… Didn't you just hear what I said?" Sakura said angry.

"We do not have time." Itachi only stated as he turned to Shisui.

Shisui gave him a worried look but shook his head.

"Let's go." Itachi stated as he went towards Madara and Shisui followed him close behind. Sakura huffed but let it go, as she ran towards the wounded who needed her aid.

Sasuke was circling around Madara trying to distract him from anything else. He attacked with his sword but it simply went straight trough, right after that Naruto attacked with a Rasengan but to no avail. They both jumped back getting some distance. Itachi appeared next to Sasuke and Shisui next to Naruto, both in fighting stance.

"I see your back." Madara said as he shot a quick glance at the pink headed girl.

Itachi narrowed his eyes but didn't respond to it. Whatever Madara was planning he wouldn't succeed. Kakashi who was done talking through the communicator also joined in with his sharingan revealed.

"Aah, Kakashi. The only non Uchiha with a Sharingan, I'm curious how your body can take it." Madara snickered at him.

Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows. "Fortunately, you will never know." Kakashi just stated.

"Hmmm, enough talk." Madara said and disappeared from his spot in a flash.

Immediately Shisui disappeared too followed by Naruto. Before Madara could attack they appeared before him and attacked but just as before they went right through him.

Itachi and Sasuke went through some hand seals with the speed of light and two big fireballs erupted from their mouths towards Madara. Madara just stood there letting the fireballs hit him, but when the smoke cleared he was gone. Cautious they looked around but didn't spot him. Suddenly Itachi's eyes widened and he turned around towards Sakura.

Sakura was healing someone when she heard a low chuckle behind her, quickly she turned around and her eyes went large. The Katana came towards her with rapid speed and she closed her eyes waiting for death, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to notice the katana had stopped very close to her neck. Immediately she took several steps back not knowing why he stopped. She looked at Madara with wide eyes, scared to her bone.

"Hmm, you got me." Was what Madara muttered.

"He, I guess I did." Shikamaru said was crouched down next to a tree. Ino and Chouji were standing next to him.

Sakura was still looking at Madara and he looked back at her, she looked straight into his eyes and noticed one eye was the Sharingan while the other one was rinnengan. Although she had never seen it up close before, they had told her about it when pain had attacked the village. Suddenly his Sharigan began to swirl and she started to feel sleep take over. Shock rushed through her. Had she forgotten what the sharingan was capable of, she shouldn't have looked into his eyes, but it was too late, lifeless she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Itachi was with her in les then a second, followed by the rest and caught her before she hit the ground.

He grabbed her and checked her pulse and he felt relief rushing through him, as he could still feel her pulse.

"Sakura-chan! Is she alright?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

Ino wanted to go to her but got stopped by Chouji. "Wait till later! We don't know if Shikamaru will hold it." Chouji told her and Ino nodded as she kept looking at Sakura.

Madara was fighting against the shadow and Shikamaru began having trouble to keep him in place. Madara's chakra was incredibly strong and it wouldn't be long before he had to let go.

"Hurrry! I'm getting trouble." Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke didn't linger any longer and cut his kitana through Madara, Madara didn't move or made any sound as blood appeared through his clothing. He gave a low chuckle and that was it.

"You bastard." Naruto said still angry. "What did you do to Sakura!"

He wasn't dead yet, so he tried to resist the shadow again. Naruto noticed this and did his kyuubi hands together.

"You will pay for that!" Naruto growled angered. "Everyone hide."

Everyone shot him a glance, not knowing too obey or not.

"Go!" Naruto only said.

"I'm staying." Sasuke said. Naruto glanced at him but nodded.

The first one to move was Itachi, who was caring Sakura, he jumped into the trees and disappeared, quickly followed by the others except Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"What is he planning?" Shisui wondered out loud, as they rushed through the trees.

"I don't know." Kakashi said as he kept glancing behind him towards the battlefield.

"Let's stay here." Kakashi said. "Whatever he's planning this should be far enough."

Everyone looked towards the battlefield, wondering what was going to happen. Kakashi wasn't sure what Naruto was planning, he had never seen Naruto like this. He was proud of him and thought back at when they first met, how he pulled a prank on him. Kakashi shook his head slowly, he sure did a lot of growing up, since then.

Sasuke shot a glance at Naruto and noticed the kyuubi's hand above his own hands, he noticed how inside his hands little chakra balls formed and a black ball of sorts started to appear, made out of those little chakra balls. He could feel the powerful chakra waving off of it and he took a few steps back, his eyes widened a little as the ball grew inside his hands. He hadn't known Naruto would've been capable of producing such a powerful chakra, it felt wicked and overpowering.

He recognized the chakra immediately though, he remembered how he had been inside Naruto and had stood before the kyuubi, he had felt the same chakra back then. Still he hadn't known what it was capable of.

Finally the ball was big enough and he released it towards Madara, who was still resisting against the shadow. Shikamaru was sweating and breathing heavily trying to keep the shadow in place. His eyes widened when he noticed what was coming towards Madara.

He had never seen anything like it, the ball moved so quickly that it left a big straight line behind it. As soon as it hit Madara it exploded, a white flash was seen as it exploded into a huge explosion. Shikamaru was thrown backward by the wind and heat that it radiated. He could feel burns appear on his skin as he was flying backwards. He felt someone catching him and moving away from the explosion.

The rest watched from a far when a white flash appeared and hot wind came out of nowhere. They protected them self against the wind with their arms, but the wind was strong and Ino almost lost her balance. Chouji who stood beside her grabbed her arm to hold her steady.

The wind disappeared and with wide eyes they looked towards the battlefield, although she couldn't see it.

"What was that!" Shisui asked with shocked eyes.

"Shikamaru was still there!" Ino shouted worried.

The whole forest became silent and they listened for any sign of the guys coming. After several minutes they heard someone coming. Cautious they looked towards the place where the sound came from.

Naruto was walking towards them, the kyuubi cloak was gone and he was caring Shikamaru on one shoulder and on the other Sasuke. He put them on the ground and sat down giving a sigh. Shikamaru was still awake and groaned because of the pain in his arms. Sasuke seemed to be knock out.

"Naruto, what happened?" Kakashi asked immediately as he jumped down next to him.

"Madara is dead." He only said as he lay down, closing his eyes.

Suddenly he remembered Sakura and shot up and looked at Sakura. Itachi was still holding her and he rushed towards his side.

"How is she? Why isn't she waking up? Will she be okay?" Naruto started a questioning rant.

"I don't know." Itachi stated as he looked at Sakura.

Sasuke stirred a little and woke up, he looked around and noticed everyone standing a little further away. Shikamaru was sitting against a tree with Ino healing his wounds. He wondered what had happened. He remembered that Naruto had thrown some kind of powerful attack towards Madara and a huge explosion had followed.

"You're awake, good." Kakashi said as he walked towards him.

"We're waiting for the medic squad to arrive." Kakashi explained and Sasuke nodded.

"What happened?" He questioned as he sat up.

"Naruto used one of his new attacks, called beast bomb. It appears Killer bee had thought him that." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was standing next to Sakura who was lying on the ground. Itachi and Shisui were sitting beside her. He thought about the past and how they always wanted to surpass one another, he shook his head. He didn't know Naruto could be this powerful, he had never seen him fighting with the Kyuubi before. Sasuke shook his head mentally, he hadn't used Suzanoo in the fight and it could be he was still more powerful.

He stood up and walked towards them and looked at Sakura. He wondered if she would be okay but didn't ask it out loud. Naruto looked up at him, but he noticed he hadn't his usual grin on his face. His wore a stern face, his mouth pulled into a grim line and his eyes looked worried, almost pleading, begging, as if he could help her.

Division 2 had left to help another division, they were probably needed at Division four. In silence they waited for the medic squad to arrive. Kakashi sent out some men to inspect the area for any enemies, Shisui decided to join him, he hated waiting and left with them.

After an hour of waiting Kakashi was contacted through the radio.

"Yes, everything is clear." He stated through the radio.

After another five minutes Shizune appeared with her squad and immediately they went to work. Shizune noticed Sakura and rushed to her side. She checked her pulse and noticed it was normal and nodded to herself.

Kakashi got contacted through the radio again and walked away from everyone.

He listened carefully and shot his head up in surprise, so that's where killer bee went.

"So everything is clear there now?" He questioned and waited for a response.

"And Kabuto?" He questioned through the radio.

He nodded his head and disconnected the radio with them and walked back towards Sakura.

Shizune scanned Sakura's body but there weren't any injuries. He put her hand on Sakura's forehead and tried to heal her mind from a genjutsu, but it didn't work. Shizune became more worried, it was like her mind wasn't really there, neither in a genjutsu.

She questioned what had happened and Kakashi told her.

She shook her head, this shouldn't be possible, something very weird was happening to Sakura.

"The war is almost over." Kakashi said and everyone looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems Killer bee had helped at the sea side, division 4. However we haven't noticed any sign of Kabuto." Kakashi said.

"He is supposed to be death." Itachi stated and Kakashi shot him a glance.

"Apparently he isn't, else the impure world resurrection would've stopped." Kakashi answered thinking.

"Aah, I wonder how he escaped." Itachi said and they remained silent.

"Division 2 was send after him, too find him." Kakashi stated a few minutes later and Itachi nodded.

"We have to remain on our spot until they're certain there aren't any enemies left." He continued.

Itachi remained silent and looked at Sakura again. Anger rushed through him as he thought back at what Madara did to her, whatever that was. He knew Madara's eyes were powerful especially with his rinnengan and sharingan, who would know what he had been capable of.

He hoped she could be healed. He leaned his head to the right as he looked at her, he hadn't thought he would start to care for her this much. They had been enemies, he hadn't even really known her only as the Kyuubi's kid teammate. He had seen her once and not even through his own eyes, back then she hadn't really done anything but hide, as she was ordered to do.

Hours crept away as it started to get darker. Shizune and the medic squad had left and had taken Sakura with them, after much resistance from Naruto. Shisui had come back saying there weren't any enemies. The war was coming to an end and they couldn't be more relieved, although this war had been quick, it was still a horror to everyone, with many loses. Of course they had been lucky, if Naruto or killerbee hadn't shown up who knows what would've happened.

When it was night Kakashi got contacted through the radio again, saying they should head for base immediately. He nodded in response and disconnected with them.

With great speed they sped towards the base. They traveled through the night and after 2 hours they arrived and noticed the other divisions were already there. Kakashi walked towards Gaara who was standing on a higher up, together with the other division generals.

He stood next to them and looked at the crowd below him. This was had made a lot of sacrifices and many life's were lost. There weren't as many left as when the war started and Kakashi sighed a little, although it went unnoticed.

Itachi and Shisui were standing in the crowd together with Sasuke. Some gave them glances as they were waiting for what was going to come. Suddenly the rest of the Kage's appeared, standing next to the generals.

"The war us over!" Shouted the Raikage.

Everyone, except for the Uchiha's, started to cheer, happy the war was over.

"Kabuto has been caught, heavily wounded but still alive. Division 2 found him as he was concentrating on the impure world resurrection." He continued when everyone became quiet.

"However..." Tsunade spoke this time.

"We still need to be on our guard. We decided to stay resident here for now, as long as it takes, until we are absolutely sure we won't be attacked. Uchiha Madara is dead but that doesn't mean we do not have more enemies! So as long as you are here, stay on your guard!" Tsunade continued with a serious tone.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Everyone who came in with wounded, bring them to the medic tents. The medic squad will aid them." Tsunade said as she turned around and walked away, followed by the other kage's.

Naruto walked towards the tents immediately, he wanted to know how Sakura was.

As soon as he arrived he looked for Shizune and walked towards her. Shizune noticed him coming and gave a small smile. It was busy in the tent and she didn't have the time to talk

to him , so she sent him away, much too Naruto's annoyance.

He joined with Sasuke and told him that Shizune was to busy with healing and they went towards a small food stand that was set up, followed by Itachi and Shizune.

It was busy there and people were just eating while sitting on the ground. The quickly got some food and looked at it with a disgusting face, it looked like some kind of gunk, is this what they eat in war? They also sat down on the ground and didn't say much, all lost in their own thoughts.

Naruto just thought about Sakura again when someone sat down beside him.

"Yo Naruto."

Naruto looked up and noticed killerbee had sat down next to him. Killerbee looked at Sasuke with a grin on his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't respond to it.

"Killerbee-San." Naruto said, greeting him. Killerbee looked at him, his grin still plastered on his face.

"Nice job." He said, without rhyming, as he slapped his hand on his back. Naruto gave a goofy grin but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"And you!" He said towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked up again, towards him.

"What are you doing here? You should disappear, you aren't supposed to be anywhere near, not that I care... hmm that doesn't really rhyme." He mumbled the last to himself, as he took his notebook and wrote something down.

Shisui gaped at Killerbee, wondering if he was for real or just messing around. Itachi was just looking at him without any emotion. Although he wondered slightly what Killerbee would do when he would see him.

"I'm fighting for Konoha." Sasuke stated and focused back on his food.

"You put up a pretty good fight but you were nothing against my might!" Killerbee rhymed, quickly he took his pencil and note again and wrote it down, while mumbling.

"That was pretty good."

Sasuke shot him a glare, annoyance written on his face.

"You were lucky to get away." He simply stated.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Killerbee, he wasn't really in the mood for this now. Sakura was inside the medic tent and they didn't know what was wrong with her yet. Couldn't they at least be quiet and eat. Sighing Naruto stood up and walked away from them. He could feel Sasuke's stare in his back. He was glad Sasuke was back, he kept his promise, although now that he thought about it, it wasn't him who got Sasuke back. Sakura had done it, together with Itachi and Shisui. So in the end he couldn't keep that promise and it saddened him.

He had hoped he would be the one to bring Sasuke back, as he had promised her.

He walked back towards the medic tent and went inside. He noticed Shikamaru was sitting on a bed with his arms bandaged. Naruto thought he should apologize for what he had done and so walked to him.

"Shikamaru, I should apologize. I didn't mean for this to happen." He said with saddened eyes.

Shikamaru gave a grin. " That's fine, it's troublesome but it will pass. Besides if you hadn't done it, he would probably be still alive." Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded and looked for Shizune.

"You know anything new about Sakura?" He asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shook his head. "They are too busy to linger around to long. They have a lot of people to heal." Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded. "Is it okay if I stay here?" He questioned and Shikamaru nodded. "Yea, Ino and Chouji went to get some food."

Itachi was lost in thought, now that the war was over he was wondering what he would do.

Realization hit him, he would finally be truly free, no bounds to the Akatsuki. He could do what he wanted to do, go where he wanted to go.

His mind drifted off to the pinked haired girl, somehow she made him feel... different, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He had never felt anything like it before, she made him do things his mind did not want, like his own body was betraying him. Apparently Shisui had find this all too funny. Of course he knew it was physical attraction or lust, but he had never felt it before. He never had the time to think about such things, he always had importer things on his mind. He was finally free now and he didn't want any ties towards anyone except Shisui and his little brother. After the war he would leave and travel, although he had travelled a lot with Akatsuki, they could never stay somewhere long enough to enjoy. This time he would travel, to enjoy himself, finally thinking about himself for once instead of Konoha or his little brother.

* * *

**I hoped you all like it as it went, I actually wrote the first part of this chapter a long time ago. So I was glad I able to continue at where I left off. I had to change some things because I had new idea and noticed some mistakes I had to correct, anyway hoped you all enjoyed it, there will be another chappie up soon. **

**If you have any questions, critics that can help, please do they are always welcome.  
Also if you like this story then please review. **

**Sincerly,  
Uchiha-Lady.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So here it is, the final chapter of The untold truth (I was thinking of changing the name, if you find anything suitable please let me know.  
I hope you all like the ending. (I'm sure you won't) After this I will be working on the sequel.  
I want to thank everyone who supported me throughout the story. Also I just wanted to thank Angel897, because even though I  
hadn't continued this story for so long, she still reviewed on the last chapter. It made me happy to see one of my old reviewers. I hope you will read the sequel too.**

Anyway enough talk.

Enjoy,

* * *

Chapter 13. Start anew.

The war was over and peace returned to the ninja world. Most leaf ninja were back in Konoha, including the hokage herself. They had left some of their anbu at the war base for scouting, there could still be more enemies.

The Konoha hospital was busy these days. Patching up the people who got hurt in the war. Even the hokage herself was found there. A lot of people were also from the other hidden villagers, they had decided that the most injured would be transported to Konoha for treatment, since they had the best medic facility. In the waiting room it was silent as everyone waited for news from their comrades.

"What!" A shout was heard through the hospital.

"Naruto, Don't yell that loud. You fool." Tsunade said with anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean, you don't know what is going on with Sakura?" Naruto stated angry.

Tsunade gave a sigh and looked at him. "We don't exactly know what is going on with her, we think it is a genjutsu and a powerful at that one. Unfortunately too powerful." Tsunade explained as she gave a tired sigh.

"Are you saying she won't get out of the genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "We tried everything already but she doesn't seem to wake up."

"But Sakura will wake up again right? She's strong." Naruto said, worry shown in his eyes.

"We don't know Naruto, all we can do now is wait, hoping she could break the genjutsu herself." Tsunade stated, also looking worried.

Naruto looked down at the ground, lost in thought. He had always been able to save his friends, except for Sasuke. Now, Sasuke was back but somehow he lost Sakura. He hadn't been able to protect her, when she needed him the most. Angry at himself he turned around and left them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shisui asked as he looked at Naruto's back.

Tsunade closed her eyes and shook her head a little.

"He hates himself for this to happen. He's probably blaming himself too, for not be able to protect her." Tsunade stated.

"That's foolish." Itachi muttered.

Again Tsunade shook her head.

"Not for him. He lost Sasuke once and promised to get you back." She said as she looked at Sasuke.

"However, he was unable to and now that you're finally back, he's losing Sakura. While you were gone Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto became really close friends. Always supporting each other's backs. He's been through a lot." Tsunade continued.

"He promised to Sakura?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, he promised the next day when they left to search for you. He never goes back on his word and after you came back that promise finally fell from his shoulders. After Pain's attack there were a lot of decisions to make, I was in a coma at that time and didn't know what was going on. Later, I heard Naruto had been up to eight tails, almost nine." Tsunade said as she looked at the ground with sad eyes.

Everyone was silent and Sasuke looked up at Tsunade, his eyes were a little wide in shock. He never knew Naruto had released so many tails and it had surprised him. He knew the kyuubi was inside him, he had seen him himself. Sasuke shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

"How did he..."

"His father." Tsunade cut him off.

Now everyone looked a bit surprised at the hokage.

"His father?" Sasuke questioned with curiosity.

Tsunade nodded. "Apparently he was able to stop him from going to nine tails."

"But how would his father be able to stop him? No one knows who his father is." Sasuke said and Tsunade smiled.

"Are you that foolish, little brother?" Itachi, who had been silent the whole time, questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother, he still didn't like to be called foolish.

"It's the Yondaime Hokage." Shisui said with a smirk.

At this Sasuke stiffened. No, that couldn't be, that loudmouthed dobe, couldn't be the son of the fourth hokage that was ridiculous.

"I don't believe it." Sasuke muttered.

"Then don't, we all know it's the truth and apparently Itachi already noticed this." Tsunade stated.

Now Sasuke thought about it, he had a lot of resemblance to the fourth hokage. The some blond hair and blue eyes, but that was all. He couldn't believe the fourth would have Naruto's character though.

"Anyway, I need to get back to my office. There are lots of things I need to do. I want you two in my office in fifteen minutes." Tsunade said as she looked from Itachi to Shisui.

Itachi didn't answer and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to the hokage, he had made that clear. Still, a lot of things have changed and maybe she would let him leave, if not he would just run away again.

He made a slow nod and Shisui did the same, after he noticed Itachi nod. Tsunade turned around and left the hospital, leaving them alone.

Sasuke looked at his brother, he now realized how tired he looked. If someone told him he would be standing next to his brother a month ago, he would not believe it, but here he was standing next to his brother, who he supposedly had killed. After finding out the truth, he wanted to destroy Konoha. His mind lingered to Sakura, he had almost killed her when she asked him to join him. Now, he was glad he hadn't killed her but would she forgive him or did she already forgive him? Then he thought about Itachi and Sakura, he knew something was going on between them, his brother had protected her and she had cried for him. Would she have cried if he had died? He didn't know Sakura had changed a lot since they were younger. She wasn't that weak little girl anymore that was always in the way.

They decided to go to Itachi's apartment to rest and they sat in silence. Words weren't really needed and they were all lost in thought.

Itachi thought about Sakura, who was lying in the hospital right now. He was angry at himself for letting this happen but knew it was partly her own fault, she should've known from experience not to look inside the Sharingan. He wondered why he had the urge to protect her so much, it's not like he have known her for that long. He had even kissed her, which confused him the most. Yes, she was attractive and was smart, still, he had always been able to control his emotions. So, then why? He felt like his own body had betrayed him, as if his mind wasn't controlling it. He pondered about this but he couldn't seem to find the answer.

Shisui stood up and stretched himself. He looked at the clock and noticed the fifteen minutes were almost over.

"Ita-Kun. Time to go." He stated and Itachi snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'll wait here." Sasuke said and they nodded in response before leaving the apartment.

They arrived at the tower in less than a minute and casually walked inside. People who were there stared at them as they walked by. They walked up the stairs and down the hall, till they reached the office doors. Itachi knocked on the door and a muffled 'Come in' was heard.

They went inside and noticed the hokage wasn't alone, Kakashi was standing next to her desk. Itachi and Shisui made a small bow in front of the hokage.

"Good, you two are here." Tsunade stated as she grabbed some papers from her desk and put them in drawer.

"Before we start, however I want to know something. What is going on between you and Sakura?" Tsunade asked, focusing her eyes on Itachi.

Shisui laughed, but quickly stopped when he noticed Kakashi's look.

"There is nothing going on between me and Sakura." Itachi stated flatly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him, examining him but nodded her head.

"Fine." She grunted.

Then she remained silent and stared from Itachi to Shisui. For a while she just examined them and gave sigh.

"Itachi, you sacrificed a lot for this village, it would be unfair for me to tell you what to do. What is it that you want?" Tsunade asked and Itachi raised one of his eyebrow's, a bit surprised.

"I think I already told you what I want." Itachi stated.

"So you still want to leave." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Itachi nodded.

"And you Shisui?" She continued questioning.

"I'll follow Ita-Kun." Shisui said shrugging.

Tsunade grinned at the name and Itachi gave him a glare, which would make most ninja scared to death but Shisui just grinned at him.

Tsunade's face became serious again as she leaned with her elbows on her desk and folder her hands together.

"Fine... However, I want both of you to keep a ninja headband from Konoha with you. You do not have to wear it, if you don't want people to know you're a ninja. Also I cannot let Sasuke go out of the village, he has committed crimes, out of his own free will. Those things need to be discussed." Tsunade continued in a serious tone.

They both nodded in response. "I never planned for Sasuke to leave." Itachi answered.

"Kakashi will take care of Sasuke, since he is his sensei." She said, giving Kakashi a glance. "With that done, I have another question. Since you are the rightful heir of the Uchiha clan, what do you wish to do with the compound?" She questioned.

Itachi eyes widened a little, he hadn't thought of that at all. He had forgotten that he was in fact the heir of the Uchiha clan. Ever since that day, he hadn't thought about it. He didn't feel like he deserved that place anymore.

"Ask it to Sasuke, he will be the heir, not me." Itachi answered.

At this Tsunade raised her eyebrow and Shisui stared at him for a few seconds.

"Fine, then that's settled. You two can leave tomorrow morning if you wish. Also if you two ever come back into the village, you both will be welcomed back as Konoha nin." Tsunade stated.

"Thank you, hokage-sama." Itachi answered, although it was a whisper and made a small bow.

"Tell Sasuke I expect him in the office tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Now out of the office, you two, I have work to do." Tsunade grunted.

They both nodded in response and Shisui turned around to leave but Itachi didn't move.

"I have a request, Hokage-Sama." Itachi said.

"Spill it." She answered as she looked at him.

"When Sakura wakes up can you send us a message?" He questioned.

Kakashi gave him a surprised look and Tsunade scanned his face for any hint but he didn't budge. Finally, she nodded.

"I will." She answered. "Now get out."

They left the hokage tower and went towards the apartment where Sasuke was still waiting. As soon as they entered he walked towards them from out of the small living room.

"What did she want?" He questioned them.

Itachi gave a small smirk. "You should know that everything that is discussed with the hokage is secret, little brother." Itachi answered.

Sasuke gave him a glare in response and walked back into the living room followed by them.

"However, she did wish to speak to you tomorrow morning." Itachi said. "She said she expects you at eight." He continued when Sasuke didn't respond.

Sasuke nodded, although he didn't like the idea of talking to the hokage.

"What will happen now?" Sasuke questioned looking up at his big brother.

"Me and Shisui will leave tomorrow morning, we do not know when we will be back." Itachi stated and Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're leaving?" He questioned, now with his eyes narrowed, not liking the idea.

"Ah." Itachi merely answered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked a bit angered.

"Because I wish to leave." Itachi answered as he sat down.

"I'm coming with you." Sasuke answered, letting go of his anger.

"That's not possible." Itachi answered as he looked at his little brother.

"What do you mean that's not possible?" Sasuke questioned Itachi, his anger rising again.

"Because the hokage said so." Itachi merely answered as he closed his eyes and gave a small sigh.

"What! She can't tell me what to do." Sasuke grunted in response.

"Oi, Sasuke. It's better if you stay here. You've done a lot of things that needs to be dealt with before you even thinking about leaving. Besides, I don't think Naruto would like it if you left." Shisui, who had sat down on the coffee table, finally spoke.

Sasuke gave him an angry glare.

"I don't care." Sasuke snarled. "I'm coming with you!"

Itachi gave a sigh. "You will stay here!"

Angered Sasuke stood up and left the room. Shisui shook his head and looked at Itachi.

"You sure you want to leave?" Shisui questioned.

Itachi nodded in response. It was best for them to leave, the people in the village didn't trust him, with good reasons. Of course they didn't know the truth and he was fine with that.

"But what about Sakura?" Shisui questioned.

"What about her?" Itachi asked.

"Oh Come on, Ita-Kun. You've kissed her! I think it's obvious how you think about her." Shisui said with a grin.

Itachi looked at his older cousin, who he had expected to never see again.

"I do not feel anything towards her." He gave as answer.

"Of course not." Shisui said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just because we kissed, does not mean I feel anything towards her." Itachi stated.

"Uh huh. Right, then why did you kiss her?" Shisui continued questioning.

Itachi thought about that, he had been wondering the same thing. In fact, it hadn't just been one kiss, as he thought back at when he had been at her apartment. If Shisui hadn't come who knows what would've happened.

"I do not know." Itachi answered with a monotone voice.

He was confused, he had always known the answer to everything, or at least when it was about himself. He usually knew when or why he did something, he always did things for a reason. Then why? He questioned himself again. Had it been pure lust? If it had been then why was he so worried about her?

"Ugh, whatever Itachi, you're just blind to the truth." Shisui said while shaking his head.

"What truth?" Itachi answered with narrowed eyes.

"That you care about her." Shisui said shrugging.

Itachi stared at him for a while then slowly shook his head. Care about her? Yes, he admitted to a certain extant he did care about her. That explained why he was worried about her and wanted to protect her. Still that wasn't a reason to kiss her.

Tomorrow morning they would leave and it was probably better for him and her. He would be able to control his own body again, without having to worry it would betray him, her presence wasn't good for him. Still, it pained him to leave and he didn't know why, it was the most logical thing to do. Things would go back to normal, for Sakura and the village. He was worried about her, but also knew she was going to be fine and once she woken up and followed her normal routine, like she always did, she would forget about him. He was sure she would forget about him now Sasuke was back in her life.

It was starting to get dark outside and Sasuke walked around the village, still angry at his brother and cousin for leaving, he wanted to go with them. He just let his feet wandering not looking where he was going. He couldn't believe they were leaving without them.

He thought about Sakura and shook his head. She had changed a lot and he felt regret bubble up inside him. He never regretted anything, so why now? He remembered when he wanted to attack her and Itachi had stopped him. His own brother had protected his old teammate, Sakura, the weak little girl from team 7. Why was Itachi leaving if he cared so much about Sakura?

He looked up and too his surprise he was standing before Ichiraku's ramen stand. He looked inside and noticed Naruto sitting. He stepped inside and sat down beside him, as Naruto looked up.

He gave a goofy grin and went back to his ramen. They both didn't spoke and Sasuke also ordered a miso ramen. After they were done they just sat there in silence.

"Sakura, she still hasn't woken up." Naruto said as he looked at the empty bowl of ramen.

Sasuke looked at him and noticed the sad eyes.

"She will be fine." Sasuke stated, feeling odd by saying it. Normally it had always been Naruto, who said that sort of stuff. Who always reassured that everything will be fine.

Naruto gave a smile. "Of course she will. Sakura is strong, she'll wake up."

"Is it true that you promised her to bring me back?" Sasuke questioned him.

Naruto's smiled faded and he stared at the bowl again, with sad eyes, as he gave a small nod.

Sasuke didn't respond and they remained silent again.

"Remember when we fought the first time, at the valley of the end?" Naruto questioned but didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "You said to me, that I would never understand how you feel."

Sasuke looked at him but didn't respond to it. It didn't matter for Naruto because he continued talking.

"After I heard what happened to Jiraija-Sensei. I knew exactly how you felt, I wanted revenge on the person who killed him. I... You were right back then, I didn't know how you felt. When I was fighting Pain he questioned me, he explained a lot to me" Naruto said as he kept staring at the bowl.

"He told me, I was working for my own justice and he was working for his own. That we were just ordinary people driven to revenge in the name of justice and that if that revenge is justice, then that justice breeds yet more revenge." Naruto said with sad eyes.

Sasuke looked up at him, not quite understanding where this was going.

"It becomes a chain of hatred." Naruto whispered softly. "The ninja world is ruled by hatred."

"He asked me, how I would face this hatred in order to build peace?" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him and suddenly, he understood what Tsunade had said, about making hard decisions.

"I didn't know the answer." Naruto said clenching his fists.

"I met with the real Pein and he told me his story, his past. He told me that every mission we took funds the war. That we, Konoha and the land of fire, complicit in this war and yet talk about peace so hypocritically. That our peace and those of the big countries were built on the sacrifices of the smaller countries. Our peace is violence to them." Naruto continued with sad eyes.

"Just by living, people hurt each other, without realizing it. He told me as long as people live, so too will hatred. That there can be no peace and what Jiraija-Sensei had spoken of was just a fantasy." Naruto said, closing his eyes.

"He asked me for an answer." Naruto said as he opened his eyes again and this time looked at Sasuke.

"I agreed with him, I said he was right but I still couldn't forgive him for what he had done." Naruto continued.

Sasuke noticed his eyes and he couldn't remember seeing Naruto like this, ever. There was so much pain and sadness in them. In the past they had been full of life.

"In the end I told him, that Jiraija-Sensei believed in me, so I would believe in what he believed in. So that I wouldn't kill him. That was my answer, because there wasn't another answer." Naruto said. As he looked away again.

"He wasn't satisfied with the answer though. He said this world was cursed. So I told him that I would break that curse, that if the is such a thing as peace, I would find it. That I wouldn't give up." Naruto continued.

"He had heard those words before though and he was right." Naruto said as he grabbed something from his pouch.

Sasuke noticed it was a small book and became a bit confused.

"What is that?" He questioned Naruto.

"This is a book Jiraija-Sensei wrote, before I was born. The first book he ever wrote" Naruto said with a soft smile.

"He wrote this book to try and change the world." Naruto said as he flipped the pages.

"I told Pein that Jiraija wrote this book while being inspired by one of his pupils. That was...Nagato. The real Pein." Naruto continued.

"He asked if this was a coincidence, I never answered it, because I didn't know. Instead I told him that the main character of this book was named, Naruto." Naruto said as he thought back.

"I told him I couldn't give up, that my name is a precious memento. I couldn't just stomp on it. That I would become Hokage and make sure that there will be peace for Amegakure too. I asked him to believe in me." Naruto stated.

"He told me I was an odd kid, that I remind him of himself when he was younger. He couldn't believe in what Jiraija believed in or in Jiraija himself but he said I chose a different path. In me he could see a different future, so he believed in me." Naruto continued.

"After that he did a technique, a technique that brought back those he had killed during his attack. He gave his own life, believing in me and revived everyone." Naruto said his eyes saddened.

"War brings death and wounds and pain to both sides, there is nothing harder to accept then the deaths of those you love, so you believe they could never die, especially those who haven't known war, like your generation. You try to find meaning in death but there is only pain and hatred that you don't know what to do with. Dying like trash, never-ending hatred, pain that never heals. That is war..." Naruto's glanced at Sasuke.

"He told me that this is what I must face. He told me the book and me, it was like someone had set it all up, or maybe it was the hands of the real god. Those were the last words he spoke to me before he died." Naruto finally finished.

Sasuke was speechless, he never gave it much thought what will happen if you hate someone or killed someone. He had hated his brother for a long time but he never thought there would be so much more behind it. He wondered what would've happened if he did go here to destroy konoha. A chain of hatred, he could tell what would've happened.

"When I came back to the village everyone was cheering though." Naruto said with a grin on his face. "You should've seen it, you've wouldn't believe your eyes. They almost crushed me and threw me up in the air."

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto. He noticed that not only did Sakura grow up but Naruto probably even more. He now talked about things, he would never talk about when they were younger. Also he noticed that Naruto had become a lot wiser. It was hard to believe that this was the same knucklehead ninja, from team 7.

"Soon after pain's attack, Tsunade was in coma, they made Danzö the new Hokage and he made a decision to hunt you down, three ninja's from Kumogakura had come here and demanded it. I let them beat me up, because they wanted revenge on you for what you did to killerbee. Sai tried to stop them but I told him to leave it. When they left towards the Raikage , I followed and begged him to forgive you." Naruto continued his story.

"Sai?" Sasuke questioned.

"He's the guy who wanted to kill you the first time in Orochimaru's hideout." Naruto explained as he looked at his best friend.

"That guy." Sasuke answered with narrowed eyes.

"He was put on our team after you left." Naruto said.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"We followed them towards the raikage and I begged for your forgiveness, I told him you were consumed by hatred and I didn't want that to happen to anyone else. I didn't want a war to break out between Kumogakure and Konoha. So I begged him. "Naruto continued.

"He told me he would kill you. Kakashi-Sensei asked him what his opinion was about me begging to him." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke again.

"He told Kakashi-Sensei that a ninja should not be so quick to bow to others. Ninja's respect actions and strength. There should be no compromise between ninja's. The history of the human race is a history of war! Ever since the three great ninja wars, every country, every village has fought for the strongest techniques. The weak will be crushes! That is the inescapable truth of the ninja world. Akatsuki will be internationally wanted criminals. Then the whole world will be after Sasuke, not just me." Naruto looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked in front of him not knowing what to think of this, yes he had done a lot of things wrong. He knew that now, he shouldn't have listened to Madara. He wondered what Naruto would've done in his situation.

"The raikage said I begged for mercy for a wanted criminal, for the safety of my friends and he told me that in the ninja world they don't call that friendship. He told me to think about what I must do and that I wouldn't get far in the ninja world if I continued to act so stupidly." Naruto continued.

"That's all in the past." Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence.

Naruto didn't answer and eventually shook his head.

"No, the hatred it still here. In the end I still didn't make things better. I made it back to how they used to be but there still isn't peace. Even though this war has been fought, there will always be hatred." Naruto said.

"That's why... I need your help, Sasuke." Naruto said after some time.

Sasuke looked at him, his anger totally forgotten. Naruto, who was still holding the book, shoved it in Sasuke's hands.

"Read it. You will like it. Let me know what you think." He said with a small grin.

Sasuke nodded as he looked at the cover. It said the legend of the gutsy ninja. Sasuke frowned a little but did it in his pouch, to read later.

"You are the first one I told all of this, I never spoke about it to anyone." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and looked at his once best friend, he wondered if he still was.

"You've changed a lot." Sasuke stated.

"I'm not the only one, who's changed." Naruto said with a small smirk.

Sasuke didn't know how long they had been sitting there, but it was dark outside. He probably had to head back and looked at Naruto.

"I need to see the Hokage tomorrow." Sasuke stated.

Naruto frowned at this. "I'll be there too. How late?"

"In the morning at eight." Sasuke continued. "I better get going."

Naruto nodded. "I'm glad you're back, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up and gave a small nod and left the food stand. While he was walking back he thought about everything Naruto had told him. How he had talked about this chain of hatred and about trying to find peace. Sasuke realized what kind of burden Naruto was wearing, he didn't understand why anyone would want to wear such a burden. Then he thought about Itachi and what kind of burden he used to wear on his shoulders. He never compared Naruto with his brother but somehow they were a like. They both would do anything to protect the village.

He arrived and noticed the lights were out, he didn't where he had to sleep, so just decided to lie down on the couch. He was pretty tired so he fell asleep quickly.

When he woke up the next morning, he found out the house was empty. He also noticed Itachi's and Shisui's stuff were gone. He checked the clock and noticed it was only 6 in the morning. They couldn't have left already? Could they?

Quickly he left the house and looked around in the village and found them at the gates. He walked up to them and noticed Shisui warning Itachi about his arrival.

"Sasuke, you're not coming with us." Itachi stated as soon Sasuke was in hearing range.

"I won't. I decided to stay." Sasuke answered.

At this Itachi raised his eyebrow, although it was barely noticeable.

"I had a talk with Naruto yesterday, so decided to stay." He answered at the unspoken question.

Itachi gave a small nod in response.

"Ready to go?" Shisui asked with a smirk.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Sasuke asked a bit curious.

Shisui shrugged. "We don't know yet, I guess we will see where our feet take us." Shisui answered.

"You two are coming back? Right." Sasuke asked suspicious.

"Of course, some day." Shisui answered.

Sasuke nodded, he didn't like it that they left but at least they would return again.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know when we feel like it. Now, goodbye little brother." Itachi said as he turned around and walked through the gates.

"Oi, take care of Sakura while were gone and send word when she wakes up. The hokage said she would do it but if she's drunk, she'll probably forget about it. Make sure Sakura doesn't go out on dates or anything, Itachi wouldn't like that." Shisui whispered to Sasuke.

Itachi noticed Shisui whispering to Sasuke but he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"He doesn't know himself yet but I think he's totally crazy about her. I tried to tell him the truth but he's just blind to that fact. Anyway see ya, little cousin." Shisui whispered and turned around and followed Itachi.

Sasuke smirked at Shisui's words as he stared at their back as they left through the gates. So Itachi like's Sakura? He knew something was going on between them. He turned around and walked the opposite direction. He wondered if Naruto would be awake yet and decided to check his house, he hoped he still lived at the same place.

He rang the bell and after a minute Naruto opened the door, he was wearing a ridiculous night cap and his eyes looked sleepy.

"Why are you ringing my bell at... so early?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. "Itachi and Shisui just left, I didn't know where else to go." He stated.

Naruto gave a sigh. "Fine fine, let me dress. I'll be right there." Naruto stated as he closed the door.

After a few minutes Naruto came back out, fully dressed. They decided to go to the trainings field where team 7 used to train. Once there they didn't train but just sat against the tree trunk. Sasuke remembered when Naruto got tied up against it and smirked.

"Where you smirking about, Teme?" Naruto asked and Sasuke frowned at the nickname, he hadn't heard it in such a long time.

"Remembering when you were tied up here, dobe." Sasuke answered.

Naruto grinned, as he thought back.

"You were actually the first one who started working together." Naruto stated.

"How so?" Sasuke questioned.

"You gave me some of your food." Naruto said with a goofy grin.

A poof was heard behind them and they turned around to see kakashi standing there. He held one of his hands up while in the other, he was holding his favorite book.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said with a grin.

"How are you feeling? Naruto." He questioned.

"I'm fine." Naruto said with a goofy grin.

Kakashi nodded as his one eye averted to Sasuke. "And you." He questioned.

"Fine." Sasuke answered monotone.

"It seems team 7 is back together." Kakashi stated now with a smile, although they only noticed it in his one eye.

Naruto smile faded a little. "Not totally, Sakura-Chan isn't here." He answered a bit sad.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Naruto." Kakashi stated and Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, you will need to see the hokage in more than an hour." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto laughed. "Kaka-Sensei, you're usually the one who isn't on time."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, while laughing. "I suppose you're right."

"You're still always coming late?" Sasuke questioned.

"Old Habits never die." Kakashi answered.

"So, Itachi and Shisui left, huh." Kakashi stated and Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura won't be happy about that when she wakes up." Kakashi stated as he looked up at the sky, as if lost in thought.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Haven't you noticed?" Kakashi questioned Naruto a bit surprised.

Naruto shook his head. "What?"

Kakashi sighed and Sasuke shook his head.

"Itachi likes Sakura, dobe." Sasuke stated as he looked at Naruto.

At this Kakashi also raised his eyebrow and Naruto gaped at him.

"He told us something else." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke nodded. "Shisui told me, he said Itachi just didn't know it yet because he was too blind to see it." Sasuke answered.

"Hmmm, that explains." Kakashi stated.

"Itachi likes Sakura-Chan?" Naruto questioned gaping at Sasuke. Sasuke just gave a nod again in response.

"He won't touch Sakura-Chan." Naruto grunted as he crossed his arms.

"There's not much you can do about it, if she choose for it herself." Kakashi said.

"Why would Sakura-Chan choose such a thing? She loves Sasuke... Right?" Naruto said with a frown shown on his face.

"Well, I think she may love Itachi more." Kakashi answered.

"Why would she love Itachi, she doesn't really know him." Naruto stated with a huff.

Kakashi shrugged. "She has been with them for a while, we don't know what happened while she was with them."

"Besides Naruto, I don't feel that way about Sakura, she's my team mate. Plus, I almost killed her, if you hadn't stopped me..." Sasuke said but stopped, as he stared at the ground.

No one responded to this and they remained silent for a while.

"Sakura will forgive you, Sasuke." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

Sasuke nodded but wasn't really that sure, the way she had hit him, when he had tried to attack Shisui. He did so many things wrong, out of hatred. Hatred... A word he used so much in the past. He now knew it was Naruto's biggest enemy, this hatred.

"I need to get going, I sense someone is in need of me." Kakashi stated after a while and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed there for another while, till Naruto decided he would ask for Sakura at the hospital. They both walked towards the hospital in silence and as soon as they arrived, Naruto asked about Sakura. They told them it was till the same and she hasn't woken up yet. Disappointed they left the hospital again and Sasuke noticed it was almost time to be at the hokage tower.

They left towards the hokage tower which wasn't far from the hospital. When they arrived, they noticed Shizune standing in front of the office. She smiled as soon she noticed them.

"Good morning, Tsunade-Sama expected you. Naruto what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I decided to join him." He answered.

"You will need to wait outside until he's done." Shizune answered.

Naruto frowned. "Why?" He questioned suspicious.

"Because this has nothing to do with you." Shizune answered as she opened the door to the hokage's office.

"Sasuke is here." Shizune said towards Tsunade.

"Let him in." they heard a muffled voice say.

Shizune stepped back to let Sasuke in and Naruto just followed, with crossed arms.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tsunade grunted.

"I decided to join." Naruto stated.

"That's not for you to decide, now leave this office. This is between me and Uchiha Sasuke." She grunted.

"Why can't I join? It's not like I don't know what happened to him." Naruto growled.

"Leave my office now, or I'll make you leave." Tsunade said, trying to hold her anger.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, then towards the ground and gave a nod as he turned around and left the office.

Tsunade averted her eyes on Sasuke and leaned with her elbows on her desk, in her usual position, folding her hands.

"Sasuke." Tsunade started and Sasuke looked at the hokage.

"Give me a reason, why I should not give you a death sentence." Tsunade said and Sasuke stiffened.

Sasuke stared at the hokage, he didn't know what to say to that. He knew he committed to much crimes and he definitely didn't have any reason to give for not doing the death sentence. Itachi had been innocent but he knew he wasn't.

"You don't have one." Tsunade merely stated after a while of silent.

"I should kill you right now, for attacking my student but the fact that she still cares for you, won't let me." Tsunade continued.

"Instead of killing you, you will have to give back your ninja headband. However, it will be another problem." She continued.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was headed.

"So instead of doing that. You will not do any missions for Konoha anymore unless they are inside Konoha. So most of the time you will be of duty or doing genin rank missions." Tsunade said as she looked into his eyes.

Sasuke clenched his fists. Still he remained calm, and controlled his anger, he couldn't afford to lose his cool now, else things could go to a lot worse.

"Now, to other important things." Tsunade continued.

"I asked your brother what to do with the compound." Tsunade stopped to let this sink in.

Sasuke eyes widened a bit in response.

"He probably wants to destroy it." Sasuke assumed.

"No, he told me to ask you." Tsunade gave as answer.

This surprised him and he thought about it. The compound where so many things have happened. Did he still want to live there? He didn't know, too be honest it wouldn't feel right.

"Also, he said he didn't deserve the right to be the heir anymore, so that means you are now the heir of the Uchiha clan, meaning you have to rebuild the Military Police force." Tsunade said

This made his eyes widen at her. "Me...Heir." He stuttered. For the first time in a long time he lost his composure as he gaped at the hokage. "The police force?" He questioned.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, the police force." Tsunade said with a small smile.

"So what will it be, Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned him.

Lost in thought he stared at the ground. The Uchiha compound, the military police force, he could all have it? After everything he had done, he hadn't expected anything. No missions so he could spend all his time in rebuilding those things if he'd wished to. Did the hokage did this on purpose, so it looked like he was getting punished for outsiders but instead got all the time so he could... rebuild? Made up his mind he looked up at the hokage.

"I want to rebuild the Uchiha compound and Police force. However, I do wish to change some things inside the compound, so the bad memories won't lay there." Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded. "The compound is yours do with it what you want, just make sure it's in your budget. Of course Konoha will pay for a share but you can't expect us to pay for anything." Tsunade continued.

"Budget?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"You really think, you're parent didn't have any money? They left you a small fortune. Itachi was supposed to have it but since he had left the village, the third had left it for you. Once you would've been eighteen you would've got it. However, since you could use it now, you will get it." Tsunade answered.

Sasuke blinked his eyes. A small fortune... He never really thought about the money his parents left him or Itachi for that matter. Back then he was too young to think about such thing and even now he hadn't thought about it.

Tsunade opened her drawer in her desk and grabbed something out of it.

"Here is the key towards the Uchiha compound, we found it in your small apartment. Also here are the deeds of the compounds. They are yours now." She said as she handed him the envelope and the key. Sasuke took them and looked at the key and envelope, he felt as if he was dreaming.

"Now there is one last thing. However this is about Naruto." Tsunade said, and Sasuke looked back towards her.

"I'm planning on making him the next hokage, however there isn't a council anymore and we do need a council, definitely if Naruto is going to be hokage." Tsunade continued.

"Do not tell him I told you this though, he would go nuts and will continue to bug me until I make him hokage immediately." Tsunade stated and Sasuke gave a smirk and a small nod.

"So where was I...? Oh yes, a council. I was thinking about Sakura, Shikamaru and you. I'm still thinking hard on this, don't give me a reason to change my decision." Tsunade stated, making Sasuke nod again.

"Fine, you can go." Tsunade stated dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"How is Sakura? We went to the hospital, they told us nothing changed yet." Sasuke said.

Tsunade gave a sigh. "Nothing changed, she's still unconscious and we don't know why. We already tried everything, Sasuke. Like I said yesterday, we will need to wait and hope she can pull herself out." Tsunade stated and Sasuke nodded.

"Now shoo, I'm busy." She stated.

Sasuke turned around but noticed her grabbing a bottle of sake, before he left the office.  
He found Naruto standing against the wall, Shizune wasn't anywhere near.

"So... How bad is it? "Naruto said with worry.

Sasuke smirked. "Not." He answered. "I'm not allowed to go on mission outside of Konoha."

"What! How could that not be bad?" Naruto yelled.

"Because now, I will be able to spend my time rebuilding the Uchiha compound and Police force." Sasuke said.

Naruto thought about that for a while. "Ne, Isn't that Itachi's responsibility?"

"Not anymore, he left everything to me." Sasuke answered as they walked out of the hokage tower.

Naruto gave a goofy grin to this statement. "Guess you'll be busy then."

Sasuke nodded as they both walked towards the Uchiha compound. Once they stood in front of the closed doors Sasuke hesitated. Of course he had been here again after the massacre but he had always been alone. Now, Naruto was with him and he never been inside the compound before.

"You're okay?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Sasuke.

"Maybe you should head home." Sasuke said but Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke, if you're going to live here, I need to get in here too." Naruto stated.

Sasuke looked at him and finally nodded. He grabbed the key and put it in the lock and turned it around until it made a clicking sound. He pushed the doors open and went inside, followed by Naruto.

Sasuke walked through the street followed by Naruto, he turned the first left and continued walking until he reached the end of the street. At a big house he stopped and looked up at it. He didn't want to live in this house anymore, so he wanted to make a new compound or at least change it so much it wouldn't be recognizable.

"This was your house?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke nodded in response.

"I want to change it, the whole compound, it will be a lot of work but I think it will be worth it." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"I'll help." Naruto stated with a grin. "I'll bet Sakura will help too as soon as she wakes up."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his smirk grew. Who would've thought everything would back to normal. Who would've thought everything would be fine. No, he would never be able to bring his parents back and he would never be able to see them again, however he did gain something else in return now. Something he had never noticed before, he gained a new family, with team 7.

The fact that Itachi liked Sakura would only make things better, he made sure Sakura wouldn't date any other guy and would watch her until his brother returns and claims her, which he was sure, he would do. Then they could start a new, a new compound and a new future for the Uchiha Clan. 

* * *

**So everything turned out to be fine, well almost. Sakura is still in a coma. O.o Sorry about that. The part where Naruto talkes to Sasuke, it wasn't really my intention to make it that long, but it happened to be that way. I couldn't find a way to shorten it. Although this chapter was mainly about Naruto and Sasuke, the sequel will not!**

Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed this story and hope to see you at the Sequel named The unseen truth.

**Questions, advice or anything else, is welcome. Critics are appreciated.**

Sincerly,  
Uchiha-Lady**  
**


End file.
